A Lesson in Love
by sidsaid
Summary: Albus once claimed he'd never fall in love. As he put it, he never wanted to be manipulated by the pulling of heart strings like the pulling of puppet strings. But 'curses' dealt by heartbroken teenagers have consequences. SEQUEL 2 Prefect & the Prankster
1. Prologue

**Welcome Readers.**

**This story here is the sequel to 'The Prefect and The Prankster', however, you do not need to read that first, even though that would be totally awesome ;) **

**And the journey begins again guys!**

**This is an AlbusOC tale, with numerous other couples (including all canon and RoseScorpius). Don't worry it's Rated T, I don't see myself writing anything Rated M, that's not my style XD. THOUGH. I'm just saying now, that just because I don't write it, don't mean it ain't there! ;) If you catch my drift. **

**Plus, my own canon, since naturally, we don't know who various characters married... yet. /dreading what Pottermore has to say. Anyway. My other couples which are **_**my **_**canon are: BlaisePavarti and TheodoreDaphne**

**Answers to questions/reviews: Mynameiscolor064, there will of course be Al/OC and one of my OTPs; Molly/Ly, though it will be a bit shaky. Sorry WasabiWarrior 101 no Nick XD. No ghosts with speaking parts at all. Everyone pretty much will be in it. And no matter what I will force Percy Weasley on all of you! He is MINE! :D harharhar. **

**You will see drama, romance, action, adventure, angst, family and friendship themes! I'm about to take you on a ride guys! **

**ENJOY!**

**Summary: Albus once claimed he'd never fall in love. As he put it, he never wanted to be controlled and manipulated by the pulling of heart strings like the pulling of puppet strings. But then curses are never actually asked for, especially when dealt by a heartbroken teenager. Sequel to The Prefect and the Prankster. Albus/OC, Rose/Scorpius and many more. **

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter, but how I wish I did. This is a blanket disclaimer. YAY. Hahaha. I don't own Harry Potter nor will I own it in any future chapters XD.

* * *

><p><strong>A Lesson in Love<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>One day you will meet a girl who is going to turn your world around."<em>

-Molly Weasley, 17th December 2022

* * *

><p><strong>17<strong>**th**** December 2022, 4:15pm, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor Common Room.**

Albus looked at Scorpius with a disgusted expression, not understanding the fact that his best friend could be in love with his cousin. That he would even sink that low, to have fallen in love with Rose Weasley and claiming to want to be with her for an unknown period of time!

It was hardly Albus' fault that he had shouted; "you're the one who's fucking in love with my cousin, you freak!" Causing several rumour-harbingers in the room to go running off to various places in the castle. He was shocked, disappointed and not amused.

While it had taken a lot of pain and annoyance for Scorpius to be comfortable in sharing his feelings with Albus, especially considering Albus' behaviour in how he treated Rose and her growing friendship with Scorpius since that fateful day in November, when it was first snowfall and Rose and Scorpius had agreed to be friends. He had always hoped that Rose and Scorpius would never be friends, but unfortunately, Scorpius had fallen in love with her.

Albus was gawking at Scorpius, who had just insulted him, "you're the one who wants to, you want to... ahhhhhh," he said, unable to construct an ending to his phrase. "You're implying... well, you've messed me up Scorpius, you're in love with the devil, and and and, this wasn't supposed to happen. You're a fool, and I'm saying this for your benefit, this is ROSE we are talking about," he said with a huff.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, leaning further back. However it was Molly, Albus' cousin, who wasn't exactly far away that spoke. "We are all fools in love," she said with a smile, looking up from her writing.

"What the hell are you doing Molly?" Albus shouted, trying to take the notebook from her hand, "what are you writing down? Have you been writing down what we are saying?" he screamed.

Molly simply chuckled, "actually I am. It's for my new book about teenage boys. You seem to fit that demographic. Plus Albus, your inside voice would be preferred, other people can hear you first of all and anyway, you can't frighten me, you have met my father, right?"

Albus was gawping again, his younger cousin giving him a sneaky smile, though Scorpius didn't seem to be too bothered about the whole thing.

"Scorpius! Don't you see what she is doing?" Albus stated, now shouting at Scorpius.

"Leave Molly alone, she can be quite helpful."

Molly made a grateful expression and stood up, reaching Albus' height. "I agree, and Albus, I'd highly recommend watching some romantic Muggle films, then maybe your heart will grow by three times, and the true meaning of Christmas will come through."

Scorpius was laughing at Molly's allusion, however Albus had no clue what she meant. Even as she continued with the reference.

She was about to leave, after giving the annoyed Albus a peck on the cheek, but turned back to them both, she looked Albus in the eyes and smiled. "And Albus, one day you will meet a girl who is going to turn your world around, and you'll be saying the exact same thing as Mr Malfoy here." She laughed at Albus' repulsed expression and she walked off, continuing to laugh.

Like a child, Albus threw himself onto the arm chair, shaking his head, "that witch has cursed me, damn her."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "I doubt it works like that Albus, her wand wasn't even out." He replied simply.

It wasn't a curse, not at all.

Molly just knew what her cousin was like, and knew that he wouldn't be the way he was forever, he'd fall in love eventually and she'd be perfectly happy for him. She had said what she had said with the hope that he'd fall in love soon-ish, so that their whole family could have a break from Albus' various professions of how love is the bane of his existence.

Well that was until later on, when her 'curse' turned from something light-hearted, to a desire to see Albus squirm.

**17****th**** December 2022, 7:15 pm, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor Common Room, Around the Fireplace. **

Scorpius laughed offhandedly at his best friend's words and actions. He was unsurprisingly acting like a complete prat towards the idea of 'love', though stupidly, he had chosen to embarrass himself in the company of the majority of his family members.

"It's really not that bad Al," Scorpius said, trying to placate Albus' fury at the idea of love being something desirable.

Albus huffed and laughed, he had a somewhat determined expression written on his face, and Scorpius grew sceptical at this.

He looked from his youngest cousin, Hugo and then onto Lucy and then onto Molly, who this whole tirade would be aimed at. She had a knowing expression painted on her face, and willed him with her eyes to start speaking.

Albus turned to Scorpius who was shaking his head and began, "are you implying just because you like those disgusting feelings, I would like them too!" Scorpius attempted to interrupt, but Albus held his hand up. "Love is evil, it makes people or should I say best friends do unspeakable things. It makes you unable to think for yourself, you're just like a lost puppy, and you can't go anywhere without your owner and her leash. It makes me sick, and I'd never want that to happen to me, I have a life that I want to keep to myself. Why should I care how someone else feels about me to that extent, I have to deal with you peoples' problems enough already. Why would I want to have some hormonal girl complaining to me anyway? Saying 'Albus, do this' and because I'm fucking whipped I'd do it. Are you serious?" Albus finished, a smile on his lips.

He turned to Molly with that superior smile, and she had a grimace.

"Hold me back Lucy before I jinx his face off," Molly said, her sister complied, though only half-heartedly, understanding the sarcasm in Molly's voice. "You're going to get it Albus, when you haven't got magic to save you." Her light laugh, made her seem quite menacing.

Hugo was frowning from a couple metres away, "yeah Albus, where do you get off insulting girls, hey? Lily would kill you if she were here."

Scorpius was still rolling his eyes at what Albus had said, "where does he get off insulting me? You should know much better than that Al. Remember, I know more hexes, jinxes and charms than you." He nodded and then smiled towards Molly, "I back Molly on this one, you're going to get it one day. Sooner than later, and I will only laugh at your 'misfortune', you're ridiculous." He finished and sat deeper into his chair.

Albus let out a static laugh, "how many times am I going to hear that? You're still a wuss," he sighed with sympathy and pointed at Molly, "and it's people like her, that spread the poison. I tell you now I will never fall in love, because love is for wimps and suckers." It would have been best for Albus to end his verbal diarrhoea at this point, however he didn't let up and continued, not caring about how Molly felt. "And Molly, we all know you're in love with Lysander, and because of your unrequited love, you wish to poison others with their own dose of unrequited love."

It was unexpected, Molly's actions, she wasn't one to lash out, but she did. Attempting to strangle her year-older cousin, though her sister's previous actions had halted her. "It's not unrequited," she growled, glaring menacingly at Albus.

"Denial," Albus replied simply, his face upturned and away from her.

The hurtful reply made Molly's blood burn and she pushed her sister away, lunging at Albus, her fists firing at different places on his body until Lucy had pulled her away.

The whole common room had seen the altercation, including the Seventh Year prefect and cousin, Roxanne, who rushed over, confusion evident on her features.

Lily had also arrived, though had missed a substantial part of the conversation. She stood up in front of her brother, her wand against his throat. "Albus Albus Albus, this again? Have you no soul? And you, Scorpius. How can you tolerate this? I might be younger than you Albus, but at least I am considerate of other peoples' feelings." She leaned in much closer, peering at Molly from the corner of her eye, "Molly is upset, and you've made it worse. I can't expect you to relate to that, but could you at least hold back on your insulting her and the female sex. You're even worse than James, and I thought _he _was the misogynist. You're both going to get your comeuppance."

Albus sighed as if bored, "and that would be what exactly?"

Lily smiled, it seemed angelic but taking a closer look you could see the menace in her dark eyes. "You've been cursed Albus Severus Potter, of course it's metaphorical, so you can't go crying to mum and dad, but cursed nonetheless. Let's say this can be a repayment for your previous discrepancies," Lily finished with a wink.

He was hiding his fear with a smirk, "you don't agree do you Luce?" Albus asked the blonde who had started to collect her work to take her sister back to their dorm room.

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid Albus," she replied, her light voice taking an angry tone, "I might not know anything about love, but that doesn't mean I think it's anything like what you said. You shouldn't think like that Albus, it will only hurt more."

"Hurt more when?" Albus asked, but Lucy gathered her things and pulled her sniffling sister away from their cousin. Albus looked at Scorpius who didn't look amused.

Roxanne had her hands on her hips and sighed, "you watch it around Molly during the holidays Albus, or myself and Fred will make sure it's a holiday you never forget."

Scorpius had gone on to verbally abuse Albus over his discrepancies, but that was nowhere near the kind of punishment Albus would really be receiving in the future. If you could even call it a punishment.

...

"You've been cursed Albus Severus Potter," he heard repeated. The words bouncing around in his head, even when he woke with a start, shaking his head in annoyance.

He was annoyed, this had been probably the millionth time in 6 years that he had had the same nightmare. His sister's words being the subject. However he had happily survived these 6 years without falling in love, which he liked immensely.

Molly would often give him ugly looks, just because her 'curse' was yet to come to fruition. Even when she had gotten the person she loved, even if it had taken her a whole year more, she still wished that Albus would fall in love, and stop criticising love.

Though Albus continued acting the way he did – bringing up love, and saying everything he hated about it. Even as his various family members got married, had children and stayed happy. He was still completely against it. Though his dislike for his best friend and cousin's relationship was still prominent, the years had made him finally accept it for what it was.

Albus had even wished, that Christmas back in 2022, that when his Uncle Ron had seen Rose and Scorpius kiss on platform 9 ¾, that he would have murdered Scorpius on the spot. Though there was no such luck. Even the following weeks, in which Scorpius had been put in compromising positions with Ron hadn't resulted in bloodshed. Albus couldn't even understand why that was so.

Then it turned out that Rose had threatened her father, though he was unsure with what. Though considering Rose and Scorpius were serious, Albus guessed early engagement.

If someone had asked Albus back in maybe 2020 that Rose and Scorpius would be in a relationship for over 5 years, he would have laughed in their faces. Especially considering as 14 year olds, they hated each other. And now they were serious, super serious. Even when Rose had been sent to Africa by Gringotts for 2 years, that hadn't even weakened their relationship.

6 years had been a journey for the three of them, they were all doing their dream jobs and to Albus, life was perfect without some girl dragging him down. Albus worked in the Department of Games & Sports at the Ministry, as a junior organiser for the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters. He worked only four floors away from Scorpius in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, where he was one of the Worldwide Muggle Liaison Officers. Rose and her best friend Lorcan had started working for Gringotts as Curse Breakers, and had quickly been sent to Africa. Lorcan had stayed, however Rose had been sent back to England, to be based in Western Europe.

However Albus was less than amused as of April 26th 2028, he had nothing to do. The Quidditch season was over, so unless he wanted to start working early – which wasn't his style – he was 80% free from any actual work. Considering Albus didn't enjoy having nothing to do, his obvious course of action was visiting his best friend and annoying him profusely, distracting him from his work and on occasion disrupting important meetings.

Then when he was forcibly removed from the Muggle Liaison Office, he'd move onto his sister, Lily, in the next room, clearly busy trying to reverse a thunderstorm of Leprechaun gold that was currently ailing South Bermondsey. She would unceremoniously kick him out when he spilled a bottle of ink on her notes, and he would then ended up on the second floor, attempting to talk with his cousin Roxanne for a few minutes, though she was charging out of the building with the rest of the Law Enforcement Squad, ready to stop a selection of riots in West London against House-elf Rights.

Albus decided against visiting his various Uncles and Aunts, who had already charmed their doors against him entering, after years of continuous annoyance from Albus during the empty Spring and Summer months.

To put it straight, Albus was a menace when he was bored. Which was known throughout the building. And therefore, everyone knew their own escape plans if it ever came to the point where Albus was in between themselves and victory.

It may have done Albus some good to know that.

* * *

><p><strong>That is my Prologue guys<strong>.

**I beg of you to read and review. PLEASE! XD**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Scorpius came rushing into the room, sifting surreptitiously through Albus' things, searching for his cufflinks. He found them in a trainer, halfway under Albus' bed.<p>

"Whatuduin?" Albus groaned, getting up, "you don't live here anymore, why are you in my room?" he demanded, wiping the sleep from his eyes and throwing a pillow at Scorpius.

He sighed in reply, straightening his shirt sleeves and putting the cufflinks on, his lips pursed. "Just because I don't live here anymore, doesn't mean you still don't have things I own. Mind you, expensive things that you should never have 'borrowed' from me."

"All right, pansy," Albus said tiredly, turning in his bed, away from Scorpius who was still standing there.

"It's 8 o'clock, don't you think it's time to get dressed, for work and everything?" Scorpius asked, shrugging on his jacket, that was over his shoulder and straightening his collars.

Albus shrugged, "it's not like there is anything to do, just filing old things," he murmured.

Scorpius sighed, hating Albus' attitude and disorder. He wondered how Albus managed to keep his job, and then he remembered that it was because he was strangely good at it. So good he had managed to rake in 50% more revenue this year than last year.

"You get out of bed and get dressed and I'll buy you an Apple Danish from that Muggle bakery you like," he said simply, picking his messenger bag up from the floor.

Albus straightened up quickly, a look of pure delight on his features. "With pecans?" he asked.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and nodded, "yes, whatever, just get dressed. I'll give you 10 minutes."

He didn't even have to finish what he was saying before Albus shot out of bed and straight into the bathroom, the water was on for probably a single minute before Albus came out again, stark naked, but because of the speed of which he was moving, he was fully dressed within another minute. Scorpius was laughing at his actions when Albus stood in front of him, wearing a pair of jeans, trainers, a t-shirt that read 'Keep Calm and Carry On' and his rucksack on his back. His hair looked like a birds nest and he hadn't bothered shaving.

"Not brushing your teeth?" Scorpius asked, making his disgust evident.

"If I do that, the Danish won't taste any good, will it?" he replied obviously, holding onto Scorpius' arm as they Disapparated and Apparated into the alley way of the Bakery.

Albus went ahead, rushing into the shop and looking with wide eyes at the baked goods, picking out a good three different Danishes; Apple, Maple & Pecan and Custard.

Scorpius strolled in, asking for a coffee and rolled his eyes at Albus. "I said one, can you not count?"

"You gave me 10 minutes, I did it in 2, I deserve three, it's only right," Albus replied, reaching greedily for the Danishes while Scorpius paid, also purchasing a coffee for Albus.

As they walked down the road of a London street a couple streets away from the Ministry, Albus messily ate the Danishes, getting looks from other commuters, including Scorpius who was holding the two coffees, sipping from the black with no sugar.

"You look disgusting Albus, do you really have to embarrass me so much?" Scorpius asked, shaking his head.

Albus snorted, swallowing the custard Danish and placing the remains of the other two in his rucksack. "Says you, the one going out with my cousin, how embarrassing can you get?" He took the coffee from Scorpius' hand and began drinking.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "you're ridiculous, it has been 6 years, you'd think you would get over it," he stated, seeing his breath as he breathed out, it being uncommonly cold for April.

"You'd think _you _would get over _it_," Albus returned, a grin on his face.

Scorpius glared at Albus, "Rose is not an _it_," he said, breathing out in annoyance.

"I should think so," a voice said, coming between the two, "it would be most unsettling," Rose continued with a grin on her face.

"Why are you here? You do not work with us, why do you continuously interrupt our male bonding time?" Albus asked with a grimace, though Rose only gave him a quick hug in reply and a kiss to the cheek.

"Good morning to you too Albus," she said, pulling her gloves onto her fingers tighter and sipping at the tea in her hands, "I'm surprised Scorpius managed to get you out of bed so early," she said. "I was convinced he wouldn't manage it, though I suppose he coaxed you out with something?" she asked.

"Several Danishes," Scorpius said, "completely cleaned me out."

Albus laughed loudly as they turned a corner, "says the billionaire."

"I'm not a billionaire Albus," Scorpius replied laughing.

Rose snorted, similarly to Albus minutes ago, "come on, be honest Scorp, we all know you have Galleons hidden under the floorboards and Daddy has opened up your trust fund."

Scorpius grimaced, "I hate you both," he stated, drinking his coffee and throwing the empty cup in a bin.

"Now that's not true," Albus said, "you don't buy pastries for people you hate," he said with a wink and Rose chuckled with him.

"I absolutely hate it when you two gang up on me like this, it is my father's money, not mine, and anyway, you should both watch your tongues or you could end up getting terrible Birthday presents next year."

Albus frowned but Rose grinned and grabbed onto his arm. "You wouldn't do that now, would you?" she asked with a false frown, fluttering her eyelashes, "I'm really in need of new curse-breaking tools."

"And I need a new broom," Albus said, trying to mimic what Rose was doing by grabbing onto Scorpius' other arm and looking up at him forlornly.

"I say again, I hate you both, I'm not a bank," he said, pushing their arms away.

Rose chortled, "you sound like my dad."

Scorpius grimaced, "though I suppose I'll have to get him something especially unique for Christmas this year, won't I? His birthday present last month didn't exactly go down a treat."

"No," Rose said, "he doesn't deserve anything, that selection of limited edition collectible cards was far too much, and I know he loves them, he is just too ridiculous to say thank you and appreciate you, don't worry about him." Rose had gone slightly red and breathed to calm herself down. "I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am about that," she said, running a hand through her red curls.

He shrugged and sighed, "one day, hey?" he said, trying to lighten her expression.

She frowned and nodded, seeing the Ministry up ahead. "Well I'm off, see you later and Albus, if you really get too bored, just go see Uncle George, I think he'd do with your help. And if you even think of stepping within 50 metres of Gringotts, I will kill you personally and not leave it to the Goblins.

Albus gave an off-hand reply and Rose flitted off, disappearing into an alley and they heard the familiar pop that meant she had Disapparated.

"I agree with her Albus, you're going to end up getting me fired, and then you'd have numerous people after you," Scorpius said seriously, though he was smiling. "At least wait until Lunch or something."

"You're just saying that because she didn't kiss you, problems at home?" He said smarmily, sounding like a child.

Scorpius looked confused, "what?"

But Albus had sped up and disappeared into the building through a secret entrance, leaving Scorpius annoyed.

**XxX **

Like the good friend Albus was, he decided to not visit Scorpius until lunchtime, bringing with him a box of half eaten Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, not exactly a lunch. Therefore Scorpius had to again buy both of them lunch in the Canteen.

"I really should write down how much you owe me," Scorpius said, biting into his brie and grape sandwich, Albus grimacing.

"You are treated with my company, let's call it even," he replied, eating his sausage and bacon sandwich with vigour.

Albus felt the seat next to him fill and turned to see Violet Zabini slide into the seat, her own lunch on a tray in her hands. She sat, and grabbed at her water with her left hand and took a drink.

"Afternoon," she said with a smile, taking up her fork and sifting through her salad.

Scorpius smiled, "what brings you here Vi? Don't you normally have lunch with Alastair?" He asked, Alastair Nott being his cousin and the boyfriend of Violet.

She nodded, swallowing, "he's looking in on a surgery, apparently someone was looking after their own pet dragon in their back garden, and it got out of control, the same old at St Mungo's, your sister would have heard about it Al," Violet replied, moving a strand of dark hair from her face, again with her left hand. "Notice anything different?" she asked innocently.

Scorpius shrugged and took another bite of his sandwich, "did you get a haircut?"

Violet shook her head.

"Did you get a promotion?" Scorpius asked, taking another bite of his sandwich.

She shook her head again.

Albus sighed, "did you fall into a vat of toxic waste and your face became deformed beyond recognition?" he asked with an expression of boredom.

Violet sent him one of her death glares and shook her head. She then took her left hand and held it in front of Scorpius' face, him clearly seeing the large diamond ring on her fourth finger.

"Oh," he said simply, pausing momentarily before taking another bite of his sandwich.

Violet sighed and put her hand back down, "I would have wanted you to be much more excited about this, screaming throughout the whole lunch hall saying 'Violet's going to be my cousin-in-law, yippee for me! Violet who has known me my whole life, and who is practically family, is going to actually be my family now! I'm so happy, I can hardly describe it', like that." She finished, a frown on her lips as she ate a tomato.

"Yay," Scorpius shouted, feigning charisma, which made Violet glare at him. "Congratulations Violet," he continued with a smile. "My mother will be pleased her nephew is getting married."

Violet smiled and turned to Albus who had been grimacing the whole time, looking as if he had smelt something bad. "Problem Albus?" she asked kindly, eating a leaf from her salad.

"Yes, you're making the biggest mistake of your life," he stated clearly.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and put his head in his hands, "Albus, please."

"No Scorpius, let him say what he wishes. Why?" Violet asked, putting her fork down and turning to Albus.

"Marriage is a symptom of love, love is an unneeded emotion, that only ruins us in the long run," he replied, then he took a huge bite of his sandwich.

Her eyebrow rose and she thought, "really? I always thought love was the most important emotion, love conquers all, remember?" she said.

Albus shook his head, "that's just a load of bull that people like to spout off about so that we can all be a 'more harmonious Wizarding community'," Albus said, mimicking the Ministers voice.

"You really can't believe that Al? Your whole love boycott is completely ridiculous, you know that right? You are aware that you love your family." Scorpius said, his hand resting against his forehead.

"I'm not in love with my family, I'd never want to be in love, being in love is probably the worst form of control. People can get you to do anything if they threaten the ones you love."

"That goes for your family too," Scorpius replied, but Albus waved him off.

Albus turned to Violet again, who had a somewhat amused expression on her face, "at the end of the day Violet, you are just adding more fuel to this love monster, and at some point you won't ever be able to escape."

Violet smirked, "would that point be when children come into the mix?" she asked, trying not to laugh at Albus' ridiculousness.

"That hardly matters, just don't drag any of us down with you." He added, sending her a stern look.

This time she did laugh, Scorpius with her, "you make it sound like a disease, Merlin Albus, it's really not that bad."

Albus froze at the words, the echoes of what Scorpius had said 6 years ago, which had began Albus' tirade which had led onto his being 'cursed'. He didn't speak at all and Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"Vi, I think you triggered a bad memory," Scorpius said with a grin, finishing his sandwich.

"Like what? Merlin Scorpius, the company you keep," she laughed and swallowed, "speaking of which, you don't think Rose would mind if I asked her to be a bridesmaid?"

Scorpius shook his head, "I think she'd love that."

"Great, now I have my bridesmaids sorted and we've got our best man." She was stopped by Scorpius' look of confusion.

"Who?"

Violet rolled her eyes, "obviously you, come on Scorpius, don't be silly." Violet turned to the still frozen Albus and smiled, "and should I bother to send you an invite if you are so against marriage and love?" she asked.

Scorpius replied for him, "he'll be happy to attend Violet, and he'll bring a present as well."

Albus glared at Scorpius, who shrugged it off.

"I really can't understand you," Violet started, moving a baby tomato around in her plate with her fork. "It's a natural thing Albus, you'll understand it one day, the day when a girl captures your heart and for one fleeting moment, you'll wonder how you ever lived without it." Violet practically sang, smiling whimsically and sighing contently.

"I will not fall in love," Albus replied adamantly, hitting the table with his fists and attracting the attention of other Ministry officials.

"Okay, okay Albus," Violet replied defensively. "You won't, okay."

Scorpius was chuckling, and wiping his mouth with a tissue. "You are starting to sound a lot like your mother, Vi, are you sure you're not cut out for a career as a Love Guru?"

Violet laughed statically, "watch it Malfoy, I know how to curse and get away with it." Violet started to rearrange her things on her plate and picked up her bag. "My flat later Scorpius, bring Rose and I suppose Albus here. And cheer up Albus, love isn't all bad." She took off, putting her things in a pile on the dirty plates table and noticing her brother, Dino, walk in, she jumped at him with a smile.

"Lucky you, getting Violet as a cousin," Albus said with a smirk. "Though I despise that I have to join you four," Albus pretended to vomit.

"It's not like I'm repeating Sixth Year again, she was a really harsh Head girl you know?" Scorpius shrugged and leant back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling. "Albus, if you actually bothered trying to pass your Apparition test, you wouldn't have to come. Or it would be an idea to actually find out where you actually live."

He pushed up his bottom lip, looking like a child. "I've wasted too much money on those stupid tests, and I've been splinched 10 times."

"I suppose you're lucky that you haven't lost anything..._vital_," Scorpius replied.

Albus frowned and rolled his eyes, "oh shove off, but you've got to make a promise."

Scorpius laughed, "again? What do you want me to promise this time?"

"Promise me you'll never marry Rose," he said.

Scorpius looked at him with an impassive look, before bursting out laughing, nearly swinging the chair back so far that it would hit the floor with any sudden movement. "Come off it Al, you know I can't promise that."

Albus glowered and sank into his chair, "you can't say I didn't try."

"Hey, but wouldn't you want to be my cousin-in-law?" he asked with a grin, nudging Albus with his foot.

"Not if what you and Rose have becomes legal," he replied solemnly.

Scorpius burst out laughing again, shaking his head with laughter. "I've got to go Al, before you actually make me injure myself laughing," Scorpius said getting up and patting Albus on the shoulder before escaping, convulsing with laughter as he went.

Albus sat there, still and unhappy.

**XxX**

Albus leaned against the wall of Scorpius and Rose's flat with a scrunched up top lip and a look of annoyance painted on his face. Rose was changing in the next room, while Scorpius was sorting through the things in his bag.

"Do you have to look so brooding?" Scorpius asked, looking at Albus out of the corner of his eye.

"I have to practically go on a double date, without a date," he exclaimed, kicking at the wall and receiving a shout from Rose.

Scorpius laughed, "this is not a date, this is a simple dinner, you are receiving free food, you just need to calm down. Merlin, you'd think we were sending you to get tortured. Plus you don't do dates, so how would you even know?"

Albus gave him an obvious look, "this is a form of torture, no matter how cruel and unusual it is, and I've watched a couple of films, I get the gist."

"You know, I really do wish you'd get a girlfriend, because then I wouldn't have to deal with this. It would be even better if you actually fell in love."

As soon as the word 'love' was uttered, Albus spat and the door next to him opened.

"Why are you spitting in my flat?" Rose shouted, she was dressed in a jumper and jeans, however the jeans were not fully done up.

"Because I am disgusted," Albus stated.

Rose rolled her eyes and flapped her arms in defeat, "you're ridiculous Albus. Absolutely ridiculous." She finished buttoning her bottoms and moved into the kitchen, grabbing her coat and scarf that she had left on a chair and she pulled her fingers through her curls.

"Maybe we should leave before he starts burning the furniture, just to object to love," Scorpius stated, a hand running through the back of his hair.

Rose faked a laugh, and held out her arms for the two men to take.

Albus reluctantly sauntered over to her and took an arm, while Scorpius took the other with a grin.

They Apparated just outside of Alastair and Violet's flat, and before either of them could ring the bell, Violet had opened the door and ushered them inside.

She pushed them into the dining area, and taking coats, let them all sit down and pour drinks for themselves.

Alastair came through the bedroom door and sat down around the table smiling at them all, "nice to see you Albus, still haven't passed your Apparition test?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

Albus grimaced and drank the Butterbeer that was laid in front of him. "I'm only here for the free food, okay, no other reason."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and Violet entered from the kitchen, plates of food hovering around her and then landing in front of everyone.

"Rose," Violet started, sitting down and beginning to cut her meat. "Scorpius may have told you already, but I'd like you to be my bridesmaid."

Rose smiled, "yes he did and I'd be honoured. When were you planning on this event then?"

"July or August," Alastair said casually, forking a vegetable into his mouth.

"Why are you so okay with this?" Albus said, directing his question at Alastair.

"Well I did ask her, so I should be, and we _have_ been together for nearly 10 years," Alastair replied with incredulity. "Though I suppose you wouldn't exactly understand that Albus. You being how you are and all."

Violet swallowed and pointed her fork at Albus, "stop complaining, you won't be the one getting married. So there is no need for you to get so irritated about it all."

"Merlin, I wish," Rose muttered, drinking some wine from her glass.

Scorpius laughed softly while chewing.

"So does this mean you're going to be doing any fittings anytime soon?" Rose asked, taking another bite of her meal.

Violet nodded, "We were thinking of having a measurement session on the 5th of May. Is that okay for you both?"

Scorpius and Rose both nodded but Albus shook his head, receiving confused looks from all four of them.

"Scorpius needs to take me down to my Uncles House in Tinworth," Albus said simply.

Scorpius turned to him with a raised eyebrow, "since when?"

"Since now," Albus stated.

Violet's expression was not amused and she rolled her eyes, "I hope you don't insist on ruining my wedding Albus Potter. I may just have to jinx you, or worse."

Rose chuckled, "I'd watch it Al, worse could end with you spending a month in St Mungo's."

Alastair grimaced, "then he'd be torturing me all of the time."

Scorpius sighed, "I suppose I'll have to take one for the team and continue being tortured by Albus Potter."

Albus rolled his eyes, "fine, don't take me to Tinworth, I'll just tag along, shall I?"

"You won't take no for an answer, will you?" Alastair asked, laughing softly but rubbing at his forehead.

Violet watched Albus cautiously, her mouth set in a pout, thinking about what exactly to do about Albus. She didn't exactly trust him not to make a mess of things. He'd done so before. Always wanting to get his way could result in disastrous consequences. One of those consequences could well be the disaster and destruction of her wedding. Violet hated hitches, she wanted her wedding to be hitch-less. She knew just as well as anyone that if Albus wasn't in some way preoccupied, he could become a menace.

She thought of a solution sort of like hanging an old shoe in front of a playful dog, it would at least give her time to organise her wedding with Scorpius, who was the toy the dog really wanted to play with.

She sighed knowing that a plan would be in order, a harmless plan, in fact, a plan which Albus may in fact enjoy himself she thought.

Violet wasn't a mean person, even though many could beg to differ. She knew how important the friendship between Scorpius and Albus was, however Albus would have to wait a couple months to get his best friend back, because she had plans and all she wanted was perfection. Something, as a former Slytherin and Head Girl, she was perfectly able to get.

"Albus, this is a one off okay," Violet began delicately, "you may come to the fitting."

They all looked at Violet with shock, Rose with some level of disgust. "Are you serious? He could make a mess of the whole thing!" Rose exclaimed.

Violet nodded, smiling a genuine smile at Albus, "I trust he can behave himself for at least a day, and if he makes a mess he'll have to pay for it, and that's that."

Scorpius had his eyebrows raised and he turned to Albus, "you sure you can't get on a broom? Take the Knight Bus? Floo-in? Drive? Run? Walk? Port-key?" Scorpius asked.

Albus laughed and leaned back against his chair, "no chance, that Bus is a rip-off, my broom is being refurbished, plus it's not exactly Muggle-seeing-proof. Uncle Bill has had his chimney removed from the Floo-network, I can't drive, and can't afford a taxi all the way there. You know I'm not going to walk _or_ run there and a port-key would take ages to order." He finished with a winning smirk, and Scorpius groaned.

"I apologize beforehand Violet," he said, turning to his future cousin-in-law.

Violet nodded calmly, a sneaky smile on her face. Only Alastair understood the look and he knew she was up to something. The rest of them just continued eating, Albus feeling especially elated at having got his way.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Hmmmm, an interesting way to get some reviews. Whoever leaves the most heartfelt and loving review shall get an OC named after them. I'm serious about this. I actually need a name. HAHA.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate them.**

**Considering I needed a name for an OC, I have decided on Ava (I Write Sins Not Tragedies). It's a lovely name and it fits just perfectly :D. She won't appear in this chapter however. SORRY. The next ;) which will also the beginning of everything juicy. Though I think that would suit Chapter 4 as well. Oh well. Just read XD. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"What was with that look you had when you said Albus could come to the fitting?" Alastair asked Violet, after Rose, Scorpius and Albus had left their flat. "It was rather devious of you."<p>

Violet put a plate into the cupboard and turned, her arms folded and a sneaky grin on her face. "I've had the perfect idea on how to deal with Albus Potter."

His eyebrow rose, "what would this idea be?"

She breathed out and stepped forward, taking a stool from beside the counter and taking a seat. "We both know that Albus can be a royal pain in the ass, and I can't trust that he won't make a mockery of this whole thing, so I think that it's best to keep him otherwise preoccupied."

Alastair took a seat next to her, "how would you do that? I doubt a crate full of baked goods would do it, Violet."

"This is where I've reached a hitch, I have to think of the perfect way, and a way in which it will look completely innocent on my part." She replied.

He smirked, "I see you didn't lose any of your Slytherin attitude."

"Course not Alastair, Albus Potter must be dealt with, with care. I tell you now though, my complete plan is going to be brilliant, and I have the distinct feeling that it will be for his own good, trust me on that one."

Alastair chuckled, "I distinctly remember you saying once to never trust a Slytherin."

Violet laughed and sighed, "in this case, make an exception."

**XxX Albus, Rose & Scorpius XxX**

"Thanks for the lift," Albus said with a wink as he walked away from the couple and entered his own bedroom.

Rose sighed, "is there any way to force him to pass his Apparition test?"

"I doubt that," Scorpius replied as he looked around the kitchen of the apartment and started sifting through rubbish. "I feel like I didn't actually move out, I'm here every day."

Rose smirked, "that's your fault, stop humouring him and give him a map. You're too hell bent on keeping him happy, you treat him like a puppy you know?" She stated, moving through the kitchen, kicking a couple of boxes with her shoes.

"I don't," Scorpius concurred, a frown on his features.

"You buy him his breakfast, lunch and most of the time his dinner every day. You take him to work and drop him home from work, don't pretend you don't."

Scorpius dismissed what Rose was saying and crossed his arms, waiting patiently while Rose reached Albus' bedroom door.

"Al, we have dinner at the Burrow tomorrow, yeah? I think you can make your own way there, unless you have become completely incapable?" Rose said through the door, sighing impatiently when there was no reply for some time.

"Yeah whatever," she heard murmured through the door and she backed away, holding out her arm for Scorpius to take.

Scorpius face was slightly scrunched into a grimace, a sight that was rare. He took her arm, even if he was still hard done by, by what she had just said.

He didn't think he treated Albus like a puppy, he thought he treated him like a best friend should. However he slightly doubted that their relationship was exactly equal, but he saw it as helping a mate, and to be honest, it wasn't that much of an inconvenience to him. They worked at the same place, and Apparating took mere seconds. He knew Rose didn't like it one bit. It wasn't that he was always having to feed Albus, meaning he hardly ever had lunch with his girlfriend, but it was that she thought he was holding Albus back. If Albus knew he had a lift to work, he wouldn't try as hard to pass his Apparition test, which he really should have passed when he was 17. Rose also knew that Scorpius wasn't stern enough with Albus. Most of their family's hopes of Albus falling in love and giving them all peace was slightly reliant on Scorpius. If Scorpius pushed Albus enough, they all believed that the job could be done much faster, however there had not even been a little murmur of a relationship in Albus' life. Just meaningless flings and how'd-you-do's – Rose's phrase for what Albus did with his time.

In truth, nobody _was_ holding Albus back, he was too reliant on others. Just like he had always been, reliant on his friendships and relationships with his family members. It was his reliance on others that had always been a problem, him relying on how he was treated by his family as a measure of how much they loved him. The problem which had plagued him until he was 16, and a problem which had caused much difficulty in Rose's life. It always resulted in her annoyance and one time, nearly grave injury.

Now, at age 22, he wasn't reliant on their approval, he was reliant on them being there always. In a way this was laziness, he depended on his family and friends like they could be there to help and protect him forever, but of course, he wasn't a child anymore and couldn't just be put into a bubble of safety and unconditional love. There would be times when he would have to go it on his own, and his whole family knew he wouldn't be ready for that. They'd sheltered him without realising until it was too late, and now he walked about like he wasn't in danger or exposed, that his name alone would protect him from anything.

Of course it's impossible to be protected from everything, to be protected from love's sweet caress, yet it's cruel burn as well. That was a problem that everyone who knew Albus thought about. If he were to fall in love, if he actually opened his heart to another human being, what would happen if it went sour and his heart ended up broken into a thousand fragments?

They knew if that were to happen, he'd never get over it. Albus wasn't one to get over things easily. He still wouldn't get over Scorpius and Rose and they had been in a relationship for 6 years.

Even though they all knew the consequences of Albus becoming scorned, they all saw it as a better alternative than having him walking about, spouting off hatred about love and not at least having experienced it for himself.

Scorpius and Rose Apparated into their flat. Rose quickly tied her hair up and turned to Scorpius, giving him a look.

"What?" he asked impatiently. Still annoyed about what she had said, though his face had straightened out to normal.

"I'm really considering it this time," she said, trying to mask the laugh that was ready to bubble past her lips.

Scorpius looked confused and then he realised what she meant and he laughed, "you can't get Lucy to brew Amortentia for Albus. I know everyone desperately wants him to fall in love and get off their case, but I hardly think that's the solution."

"Draught of Living Death?" she suggested, "could we all just disown him?"

"No," Scorpius replied, putting an arm around her shoulder, "you can't get rid of Albus, he's like the wind, always there and consistently annoying you by messing with your hair."

"More like the plague," she moaned, "maybe Violet can do something? I can't believe she just said yes to Albus coming to the fitting, she must have some dark plan."

Scorpius nodded in agreement, "she probably does, we could always send Albus to her mum? He'd do well being instructed in love by a Love Guru."

Rose laughed up at Scorpius and rolled her eyes, "that's out of the question, plus Albus would probably kill us."

"You know what I say?" Scorpius started, pushing Rose into their bedroom, "just live with it, he will get worse if we mess with him, sort of like when you have dragon pox and itching only makes it worse. Leave it alone and it'll clear up, just like Albus. I bet we're not too far from him turning around and forgetting his ridiculous notions about love."

"Maybe," Rose replied sceptically, "but make sure you watch out for him, even _I _don't want Violet on my case, and you know exactly what having Violet on your case is like."

"Yes, I know, I promise if Albus steps out of line, I'll try my best to kick him back in," Scorpius winked and Rose rolled her eyes, spinning and entering the bathroom.

**XxX Albus XxX**

Albus had the nightmare, again, as usual. It started differently this time, he was enjoying himself, eating his own weight in Treacle Tart, surrounded by women feeding him, just the way he liked it. Then Molly entered dressed like an old hag.

She pointed her wand at Albus, a menacing grin on her face. A purple light erupted from the wand and he felt his forehead twinge. Touching there he found a scar on his forehead, just like his fathers. Except instead of a thunderbolt shaped scar, it was a love heart shaped scar. He spat in his dream, throwing things at Molly and she only laughed saying "you're cursed! You're cursed!"

Instead of waking up like he had done when he had first started getting the dreams, he fought it and escaped.

When he woke up in the morning, he was as angry as usual, folding his arms tightly across his chest and sending glares at the mirror across from him. He pushed his dark hair back to check his forehead, and breathed when there was no scar in sight.

"Damn girl," he groaned, pulling himself from bed and pulling himself into his bathroom.

After he had showered and dressed, he found Scorpius in the kitchen, his leg propped across his other, a copy of the Prophet in his lap and a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Good morning Princess, up early today I see," he said behind the cup and he flicked a page. "Your cousin is in the paper," Scorpius said, lifting a page to show Albus.

He saw his cousin Dominique and Lysander Scamander both playing acoustic guitars in the picture. Dominique looked up briefly and grinned, while Lysander continued strumming. The caption read; 'Forever Phoenix front woman Dominique Weasley starts another project with rising star Lysander Scamander.'

"Fabulous," Albus said sarcastically, "at least the Prophet aren't lying this time, Molly would get into a right state about it if it said something different."

Scorpius laughed, knowing full well that Albus probably had a dream with Molly in it again, "she still dressed up as a hag and chasing you around the ministry?"

Albus glared at him, "you shouldn't know that, I've never told you."

His best friend shrugged, "Chi told me when Rose invited her for dinner last time. She said she had a dream about your dream, the trials of being a Seer I suppose," Scorpius said nonchalantly.

It was well known that Chi, a friend of them all from school, was a seer. She'd helped out Albus and Lorcan when they had got into a tight spot in Sixth Year when they had gotten trapped in the Room of Requirement. Her current occupation as an Unspeakable for the Ministry was of no surprise, she herself said she was destined for great things. Though considering she had a knack for Divination, she was probably right.

Albus frowned and took the coffee Scorpius had gotten for him from the table and drank it quickly, slightly burning his mouth.

"Careful there," Scorpius said, not looking up from the paper and turning a page. "Oh look, here's your sister and your cousin," Scorpius spoke up, again showing Albus the newspaper. On this page was Lily and Roxanne. Roxanne dressed in her Law Enforcement uniform, pushing back protesters on a street in London, while Lily performed memory charms on nearby Muggles. "Oh and here's me, with the Minister for Magic, fancy that, I look pretty good from the side, don't I?"

Albus mock laughed, "you're not half up yourself, are you?"

"Oh come off it, like you don't do the same thing when it's Quidditch season and you're all over the pages." Scorpius replied with a smile. He folded the paper and placed it in his bag, finishing the coffee he placed it in Albus' overflowing bin and held out his arm for Albus to take so they could Apparate to the Ministry.

**That Evening**

Albus for once used his brains and travelled to his grandparent's house via the Floo Network, instead of trying to beg one of his family members to Apparate him there.

He'd arrived quite late, and considering he had no work, he really should have been the first there. He came in when everyone had already gotten comfortable on the sofas and various chairs in the living room.

"I'm here," he screeched as he came from the kitchen, hugging his grandmother on the way. "Now the party can start," he continued, stepping into the living room and being met with various eye rolls.

"Better late than never they say," James spoke up, knocking his brother in the back.

"What exactly were you doing anyway? It's not like you have work to do," Roxanne asked. She was sitting by the window next to her brother Fred, Molly and Louis.

"Hot date maybe?" Fred suggested with a grin, making James laugh from across the room.

Albus let out a laugh, "fat chance," he replied, throwing himself down in the miniscule space between Rose and Scorpius.

"Thanks Albus, I really want your fat ass on me," Rose groaned, pushing him in the side.

"Oh shut up, who are we missing today?" he asked, scanning the room. "Victoire, Dominique, Hugo and my dear sister."

Rose elbowed Albus as he continued squirming, "Victoire has baby issues, Hugo and Lily are upstairs and Dominique is..." Rose turned to Molly who spoke up.

"Dominique is in Spain with Lysander."

"Wonderful," Albus said, "and where's papa?" Albus asked Rose with a grin, his eyes flicking to Scorpius.

She elbowed him again, "shut up about that, they are next door, you should go there."

Scorpius laughed and stretched his arms, "leave the Prat alone, Rose." Rose frowned, but allowed her cousin to get up, even though he was fake-laughing.

Once dinner was ready, and the older members of the family had called the others from various places in the Burrow, they all traipsed into the dining room.

The older members of the Weasley and Potter households were seated around the dining table already, talking animatedly to each other. However Bill, Fleur and Audrey were missing from the party. The rest of the family took their seats around the table; Scorpius sitting as far away from Ron as possible, Rose next to him, and Albus on Scorpius' other side. The others spread out in a mix of their parents and cousins.

They all got comfortable as the eldest Weasleys; Molly and Arthur sat down and began to serve their own dinner, signalling for everyone else to follow suit.

"Look at your dad's face," Albus whispered to Rose with a laugh in his voice.

She groaned and looked over to her dad, who was glaring slightly at Scorpius. Scorpius was looking into his plate, not wanting to make eye contact and therefore receiving a hit on the arm from Rose.

"Eye's forward Scorpius, he can't hurt you with a look," Rose whispered to Scorpius and he obliged, though reluctantly.

"I heard your friends Violet Zabini and Alastair Nott are getting married," Hermione said to Rose from across the table.

Rose looked up and nodded, "yes, Vi asked me to be a bridesmaid for her," she replied with a smile. "It's going to be amazing, I just know it, Violet did organise the Winter Ball which was absolutely incredible."

"Not as good as the one you organised though," Lily said with a grin, "using the suits of armour as waiters was genius."

"Al gave me that idea," Rose said with a wink directed at Albus, who glowered in his chair. Him remembering exactly the prank Rose had dished out on him in Sixth Year.

"Who are the other bridesmaids?" Ginny asked, cutting food in her plate and taking a bite.

Rose paused and pushed a loose curl behind her ear, "Violet's friend called Ava and her cousin Scarlett."

Molly spoke up this time, "Scarlett Catullus?"

"I think that's her surname, why? How do you know that?"

"I wrote an article about her last month, 'Important Women of the Decade – Scarlett Catullus, Spell-Maker extraordinaire', if anyone read it," she said with a sigh.

Percy smiled at his daughter, "of course I read it Molly, even if I don't exactly enjoy reading anything out of Witch Weekly." He said, attempting to make what he said a compliment, but failing slightly. Some of the family laughed at what he said, Molly groaned.

"Yes, it was lovely Molly," Mrs Weasley said.

"She sounds ugly if you ask me," Albus stated lazily, sticking a forkful of potato into his mouth. He ignored most of the looks that were directed at him.

Rose cleared her throat, "you're an ass, Albus."

"Rose," her grandfather said from across the table, he had a disappointed look on his features.

She sighed and went back to her food.

"Albus, you shouldn't say things like that about people, especially when you haven't met them, Scarlett could be completely charming," Hermione said to her nephew, surreptitiously cutting her meat.

Albus laughed under his breath, making Rose grimace further.

"When does Violet plan on having the wedding, Rose?" Angelina asked.

She looked up again and smiled at her Aunt, "they were thinking July or August, I think she is interested in having the best weather possible."

"That's not very far away though, is it?" Percy stated, "does she have the ability to organise such an event in such a small time frame?"

Rose laughed and nodded, "Violet is very capable and very organised. She likes everything to be perfectly co-ordinated and hates outliers."

"Then why did she invite Albus?" Scorpius spoke up, most of the table laughed, besides Ron.

"Ha ha," Albus said disconnectedly, "she invited me because she knows what I would add to it, I wouldn't be surprised if she fancied me."

"Oh shut up Albus," Rose said with a groan, "how far up yourself are you?"

"Rose," her grandfather said again and she pursed her lips angrily.

"Well I wouldn't say these things if he wasn't such a Prat, granddad. I mean come on, he can't even pass his Apparition test, he's like a child."

Albus went red, frowning.

"She is right though," James said with a laugh, "even Fred passed and he doesn't even have a proper job."

Fred nodded in agreement, "even James passed and he's an idiot."

James and Fred laughed together, others around the table joining them. Though mostly the younger generation, the older generation tried to keep their composure.

"Now, don't be mean to Albus, he'll get it one day," Harry said with a wink, and Albus groaned even more.

"I could pass if I wanted to," Albus near shouted, his fist hitting the table.

"Yes yes Albus," his grandmother said to him, "I'm sure you could dear."

"Maybe it's your wand," Louis, the apprentice wand maker of the family, said, "I could take a look at it if you like?"

Albus frowned again, "it's not my wand, just leave it out."

"I mean, come on, James has been hit by how many Bludgers? And he can still Apparate without splinching himself." Fred continued with his joke.

"Shut up," Albus shouted, but James and Fred continued to laugh, just as they usually did. Albus stuffed his final piece of meat in his mouth and moved from the table, storming away into the garden.

"Rose, that wasn't very nice," her mother said to her, and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Don't take his side on this now, he's just as bad."

Harry nodded, "she's right Hermione," he said.

Rose gasped, but soon started laughing with the rest of her family. As everyone laughed, Scorpius slipped out of his seat and followed Albus into the garden, who was flicking his wand at Gnomes.

"Albus, stop being such a baby, they're only joking," Scorpius said as he sat next to Albus on a bench.

"I don't care if they're joking, I'm not a child, just because I can't Apparate, doesn't mean I'm a child."

Scorpius chuckled and leaned back, "well I do buy you your Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner pretty much everyday Albus. That doesn't exactly look good for you."

Albus turned to Scorpius, "if you want me to pay you back, I can," he stated, and he began to dig through his pockets, taking out 30 galleons.

"Why are you carrying this much money?" Scorpius asked with surprise.

He shrugged in reply, "well considering you buy me all my food, where else am I supposed to carry the money.

Scorpius laughed and didn't take the gold, "no thanks Albus, keep it, you can use it to pay for another Apparition test."

Albus put the money away and punched Scorpius in the arm, making his best friend reach his arm in pain. "What was that for, you Git?"

"Well considering I can't exactly punch my family members, I'll punch you instead."

"You're a great friend you know," Scorpius replied sarcastically and got up, making his way back inside, followed closely by the still angered Albus.

**XxX**

It was a common occurrence among the Weasley-Potter family that they would in some way 'gang-up' on Albus. It was pretty simple to see why, he had ridiculous notions that were easily made fun of.

Most of the family couldn't understand where he got them from, considering nobody agreed with him, unless you said James partially agreed with him on the misogyny frontier. However James was an ass, and he had a girlfriend, unlike Albus.

Violet saw this as the little crack in Albus' personality. Albus liked girls, that was clear, in more ways than one. His issue was with relationships, and Violet therefore came to the conclusion that if he liked girls so much, and she had a perfectly suitable candidate, that was completely against even knowing Albus, Albus would chase her. Violet could only guess whether Albus was the chasing type, if he wasn't, then the plan wouldn't work. But if he was, then it would.

Albus had never been a chaser before, and chasing what he couldn't have never happened, because he usually got what he wanted, especially when it came down to the opposite sex.

Violet organised her thoughts like she organised her work. Into stages, knowing how her plan would develop, up to the date of her wedding, and by that time, keeping to the plan no longer mattered, as she believed she would be able to organise her wedding in the time, this plan of distraction would give her.

**XxX**

"I've perfected it Alastair," Violet stated as she sat at the table, sifting through her notes. "D-day shall be August 6th."

Alastair looked up from his book, "and where shall it be?"

"The Manor," she replied, "my mother said it would be completely fine, plus, that's where my grandmother wants it. You know how she loves weddings."

"Well considering she has been married over seven times," Alastair said with a laugh, but Violet rolled her eyes. "Do you mind filling me in on exactly what you plan on doing?"

Violet paused and then nodded, "I don't think I will give you my full plan and my full intentions, but enough to satiate your desire for knowledge."

"Great," Alastair replied, getting up and taking a seat next to Violet, waiting for her huge diabolical plan that she had made up in one evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading. Please review! I appreciate them so much and they give me motivation to keep on writing! :D <strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi people :D**

**Sorry it's a day late, I went to the park and because you have to put my laptop together like a puzzle, I did not have time to click upload XD. **

**Because I am a nut job, there will be French and Italian written into these. You'd think considering I study high-level German that would be the way to go, but no, I'm stupid. Though I did go to Rome a couple weeks ago... and I've been learning Romanian from watching videos with Romanian subtitles. Merlin XD. **

**Bine...**

**LOL. That's Romanian. OKAY I'm DIGRESSING.**

**Here's a quick translation for ya if you really need it that desperately, and these words/phrases shall be used throughout the story. :P There's probably more, but I'm not using my head.**

**Cara mia/Caro mio – My dear [Italian]**

**Amica mia/Amico mio – My friend [Italian]**

**Oh mio dio – oh my goodness [Italian]**

**Mago Merlino (that's pretty clear XD) [Italian]**

**Zia – Aunt [Italian]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Unsurprisingly, Violet had found herself under the annoying weight of Albus Potter and his needs for his best friend at all times during the week. She tried to have a serious conversation with Scorpius, and Albus would always appear and disrupt it, therefore wasting her time and making her blood pressure reach new levels.<p>

She was incredibly glad that she had thought of a plan before she went completely mad. A plan which would begin on Saturday the 5th of May, the day of the first fitting.

Albus was of course clueless, skating by on life with the help of others, and of course not caring about how much he inconvenienced them. Most of his family and friends humoured him only because he could be useful at times. Such as when trying to procure tickets to a Quidditch match, or a scape-goat when the conversation was directed at them. Switching the subject to Albus Potter was always successful, plus seeing Albus squirm was quite a humorous sight.

**Friday 4****th**** May 2028**

**XxX Rose & Violet XxX**

"Where are they coming in from?" Rose asked Violet, they were sitting in the Ministry, by the collection of Floo-chimneys, people were rushing through them to go home from work and the two were waiting for Scarlett and Ava.

Violet had asked Rose to meet her two Bridesmaids when they arrived. Luckily they would be in the country up to the wedding, which pleased Violet immensely.

"Ava is coming in from Verona and Scarlett from Rome," Violet replied, she was writing something in her notebook and Rose peered over, seeing various spider diagrams on the page.

"Are they staying until August?" Rose asked, folding her legs, hating being cooped up in the Ministry.

Violet nodded, "Ava has taken a temporary position at the Prophet and Scarlett can bring her work with her."

Rose nodded, "and Scarlett is your cousin?" she asked, "Scarlett Catullus?"

"Yes, Spell-maker extraordinaire, she's my cousin on my father's side," Violet replied.

"What's she like?" Rose asked, trying to find out about this Scarlett, the girl who was Violet's maid of honour and apparently person of brilliance. Somewhere deep in her head she was hoping Scarlett was a heinous witch, just so that Albus wouldn't try and get involved with her.

Violet grinned, "just perfect," she replied, however she did not explain what she meant to Rose, who just frowned.

Rose was about to ask another question when one of the chimneys lit up with a green light and out of it stepped two women:

One was rather tall, dressed head to toe in purple, her blonde hair held up by a clip and a fascinator half concealed her face. Her lips were painted in red lipstick and she walked with a strict and knowing stride. At the sight of Violet she smiled, and strategically hurrying over in her purple heels, gave her a hug and kissed her cheeks. Her large purple trunk still in her hands as she hugged her with one hand.

The other was dressed casually in high-tops, jeans and a plaid shirt. Her black wavy hair hung loosely around her shoulders and she was smiling warmly. She wore red sunglasses on the top of her head and her eyes were framed with bright blue eyeliner.

Rose hid her frown at the revelation, the girl was attractive, and that was attractive to Albus' standards, those being pretty high.

She stood her trunk up and rushed over to Violet also, hugging her tightly. She was a bit lighter in complexion than Violet, but it was clear they were cousins, both sharing the same dark and brooding eyes. However unlike Violets, hers looked a little less menacing.

"Scarlett, Ava, this is Rose," Violet started with a beaming smile.

Rose was smiling now, her hand held out, Ava – in the purple, took her hand first, shaking it strongly.

"I'm Ava, nice to meet you Rose. Weasley is it?" she asked, she had a French accent, unlike the Italian accent that Rose expected, however the question resembled more of a statement.

"Yes, how did you know?" Rose asked back, letting go of the woman's hand and pushing a few of her curls behind her ears.

Ava smiled warmly, "I am a Journalist, and of course your family is very well known."

Rose made a weak smile remembering that fact. She turned to the grinning Scarlett, her hand outstretched but Scarlett did not take the hand.

"Amica mia, don't be silly, I only give hugs and we can't make this whole event be like a business, that's Violet, I bring the fun to the family," Scarlett said with an extremely weak Italian accent, pulling Rose into a hug which she certainly didn't expect.

Violet smirked at the word 'business' and waited for Scarlett to let go of Rose.

"Okay, what are we doing now? Shall we go to a bar?" Scarlett suggested with a smile, running over to her trunk and grabbing hold of it.

"Definitely not," Violet replied, rolling her eyes as if her cousin's suggestion was childish, even though she was only a year younger – the same age as Rose.

Scarlett frowned, "I see you haven't changed at all Violet, we must have a little fun, Ava and I need to get accustomed to the air."

Ava laughed, "she is right, you know?"

"I wouldn't mind at all Violet," Rose said with a nod, smiling.

"Tomorrow, definitely tomorrow, but we have to be up early tomorrow for the fitting, and as I have said, I don't want any problems. Especially considering we have Albus in our party now." Violet replied, and she took a hold of Ava's trunk and strutted over to the Floo-chimney. "Come now, we're going to the Manor."

"Albus Potter?" Ava exclaimed, following Violet with her trunk, and then followed by the down trodden Scarlett and then Rose.

"Yes, you can meet the runt tomorrow Ava," Violet replied, and dropping the powder into the chimney, all four of them stepped in and Floo-ed to the Manor.

Violet handed Ava back her trunk and walked out of the hallway of her child-hood home, where the chimney that was connected to the Floo Network was placed.

"Mother?" Violet looked down at her watch and noted that it was **6:00pm**.

She heard footsteps and a head popped around the corner – Parvati Zabini, a grin on her face, "well hello there. Nice of you to visit Violet, and bringing Ava and Scarlett," Parvati smiled and walked over to the girls. "Hello Rose, I see she dragged you along too."

Violet frowned as her mother stopped in front of the girls, still dressed in her work clothes – a white salwar kameez. "I like the lipstick Ava, and Scarlett, the blue looks good on you," Parvati said. "The colours definitely don't say desperation."

The girls gasped and then broke out in laughter, Rose included.

"Beautiful as always Rose," Parvati said, placing a curl behind Rose's ear and nodding to herself, "still bright and happy with love, that's good."

"Mother, can you stop doing your Love Guru stuff, please," Violet asked, a frown on her face.

Parvati rolled her eyes, "don't get so irritated, you'll start sounding like your dad, just go into the Sun Room, I'll be back with some drinks."

Rose grinned and bumped into Violet with her shoulder, "I love your mum, you know?"

Violet groaned, "just shut up, and go inside."

Rose just laughed and was the first to move into the Sun Room, followed by Ava, Scarlett and then Violet.

Violet's father – Blaise, was sitting around the table, reading the Evening Prophet. His mother was also there, reading through a copy of Witch Weekly, looking extremely good for her age. They both looked up when the girls entered and identical grins graced their faces.

Mrs Zabini was the first to get up, rushing over to Ava, Rose and Scarlett, hugging them all rather tightly and then stopping in front of Scarlett and holding her cheeks between her hands.

"Cara Mia, ancora bella, Come stai?" Mrs Zabini said to Scarlett, kissing both her cheeks.

"Sto bene, Zia," Scarlett replied with a smile.

The older woman grinned and then moved onto Ava, kissing both her cheeks as well, "Ava, Ça va?"

"Bien, et vous?" Ava replied.

"I am getting old," Mrs Zabini said with a smile and Ava shook her head.

"Never, you look as young as you did 20 years ago," Ava said with a smile.

Mrs Zabini chuckled lightly and turned to Rose, "Rose, it has been a long time since you came for dinner, are you all here for dinner this evening?"

The girls looked at Violet who shrugged, the shrug received a stern look from her grandmother and she stood up straighter.

Blaise had come up with a smile, his hand held out for Ava and Rose who both shook his hand, however Scarlett jump hugged him, shocking him and making him stagger back.

"Come on Uncle Blaise, you don't shake hands with your favourite Niece," Scarlett said with a grin.

"Is that so?" he replied.

Parvati came in with a platter of drinks, they were bright red and had little umbrellas sticking out of the glasses.

"How exotic of you," Violet said to her mother, taking one of the glasses and sipping it slightly.

"Only the best for my guests," Parvati replied with a laugh, placing the tray down and taking her own drink.

**XxX Albus & Scorpius XxX**

**8:00pm**

"Where's Rose?" Albus asked as he flicked through the channels on the television in Rose and Scorpius' apartment.

Scorpius was sitting at a desk in the corner of the room, reading through various files, "at Violet's or her parent's house, they went to pick up Ava and Scarlett."

Albus turned with interest and put the remote down, the channel staying on a cooking show. "Is she hot?" Albus asked offhandedly.

His best friend looked up, confused and then laughed, putting his pen down and folding his arms, "as a matter of fact, I don't know."

Albus breathed out a sigh, "too bad, if you knew, I'd have something to look forward to," he replied.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow and turned back to his files.

"How about this Ava girl?" Albus asked, picking up the remote control and flicking through the channels again.

"Not your type I'd say, what kind of News Reporter would want to have a drink with you?" Scorpius asked with a smirk, "you aren't exactly appealing. Do you even own a shirt?"

Albus laughed statically, "first Scorpius, I don't need a shirt to get a girl into my bed, secondly, a News Reporter desperate for a story would obviously have a drink with me," he said with a wink.

Scorpius groaned, "well Mr Arrogant, we'll see tomorrow, won't we?"

"Yes we will," Albus answered, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table and putting his hands behind his head.

As Scorpius turned back to his files, a loud pop sounded and he looked up to see Rose in the room. She tossed her bag on the edge of a chair next to the desk Scorpius was sat at and sat in it.

"What are you doing here, Al?" she asked.

"Well excuse me," he replied, and went back to watching the television.

"How was it?" Scorpius asked Rose.

She smiled, "it was nice, we went to the Manor and had some drinks, I left before dinner though. I suppose a dinner for two won't exactly work to plan with Mr Scrounger over there."

"I'm not scrounging off of you both," Albus said casually, not turning away from the television.

Rose laughed lightly and lowered her voice, sliding closer to Scorpius, "do you think we could leave him tomorrow?"

Scorpius smiled, "if it were possible, I'd do it in a heartbeat, why? Violet said it was okay."

"Well Violet doesn't know Albus as well as us, and that friend of hers, Ava, well she seems... susceptible to Al's charms because of his name, and you know as well as I that Albus can be irritatingly charming. Then Scarlett, she is absolutely gorgeous, Albus standard gorgeous and Violet will hate us if he breaks one of her bridesmaids."

His lips were pursed as he paused in thought, "I think Vi's got it under control. I wouldn't ever think she would invite Albus if she knew there was the slightest possibility of him getting to her bridesmaids. I think she knows what she is doing, don't worry about it," Scorpius finished, squeezing Rose's fingers and smiling.

She bit her lip and nodded, "and if he gets carried away, I'll just jinx him."

"Good idea," Scorpius said.

Rose smiled, Scorpius leaning in slowly to kiss her when Albus cleared his throat.

They both turned to him, but he was still facing the television. "How about this Scarlett girl, what's she like Rosie?"

"It's Rose," she said irritatingly, she hated the nickname, years of it being used hadn't lessened her hatred for it. "She is far too nice and friendly for you Albus."

Albus made a disgusted sound, "I mean what does she look like Rose? Come on, why would I give a damn about her personality?"

"I hate you so much Potter," Rose replied, "is there ever a day when you can just act like a human being?"

"Of course not," he answered with a laugh, "now answer the question."

Rose sighed heavily and smirked behind Albus' back, "imagine Great-Great-Aunt Muriel, though several years younger of course, mixed with... Umbridge, again several years younger. She has this inquisitive glare, wears strictly pant-suits and has a... monobrow." Rose replied, she turned to Scorpius and he was smirking.

"How disappointing, I _was_ hoping to ruin one of Violet's bridesmaids, too bad for Violet though, she has to live with an ugly cousin. Boy, do I know how that feels," he turned to Rose with a nasty grin on his face and she glowered at him.

"Out," Rose said shrilly, "get out, right now. If you're lucky, maybe I'll allow Scorpius to pick you up tomorrow, maybe, but just get out."

Scorpius gave Albus a sympathetic look, however Albus took it in his stride and stood up with a smile, saluting and turning towards the door. However, he did turn back, remembering that he had no idea where he lived.

Rose turned to Scorpius, her expression saying 'take him home' and shaking her head, went walking towards her room.

**XxX**

Violet had her arms crossed, waiting patiently by the door for Scarlett, so she could talk to her in private.

Scarlett was the be all and end all of her plan, if she said no, who knew what Albus could end up doing to her wedding. Scarlett finally came out, her glass in her hand and she followed Violet into the library.

"Now what is so important Violet?" she asked, sipping her drink.

"I have a favour to ask of you," Violet started.

Scarlett's eyebrows raised and she nodded.

"This favour is only for the protection of my wedding, okay? I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important, and I'm sure it won't be too much of a hassle."

"You never ask for favours Violet, and your voice is strange," Scarlett said, eyeing her cousin up.

Violet's voice was considerably squeaky, as if she was scared. Scarlett knew what Violet's voice sounded like when it was stressed, and it was nothing like this. It was stern and her eyes would darken considerably, it could be quite frightening.

"I know, that's how you know this is dire," Violet replied.

Scarlett paused, looking at her cousin again before nodding, "go on."

"Well you see, Scorpius, Alastair's best man, well his best friend is Albus Potter." Violet started slowly, licking her lips slightly. Scarlett nodded so she continued, "he's a bit of a ladies' man, let's say that, and he has this whole thing against love and he says it's idiotic and foolish."

Scarlett raised an eyebrow, "he thinks love is idiotic? He already sounds like a fool, Violet."

Violet nodded with a sigh, "he is hell bent on providing me and everyone else with reasons as to why I and the whole country should not get married, also the fact that he needs Scorpius practically every minute of the day, really messes with my plans." Violet paused again and Scarlett waited, "I just want you to humour him, in the way you do best. I know that if you act like he is of no interest to you, he'll get interested himself, and then you can distract him while I organise my wedding."

"That sounds very strange Violet," Scarlett replied, "not to mention, quite mean."

"No, you see it's not mean at all Scarlett, because it will be completely harmless, you go for a few drinks with him, Alastair and I can take Scorpius to fittings, dinners and et cetera and you would have helped me and stopped him from ruining this whole occasion."

Scarlett frowned, "but still Violet, it wouldn't be very nice, I may be a good actress, but I try to avoid hurting others."

Violet sighed, "you're like magic Scarlett, this is why I need you, you're magic because with a simple smile, anyone would want to be friends with you. That's what I need, just a simple distraction for Albus, you have no obligation, I just, if he asks you out, you be reluctant at first and then when you say yes, you keep it as platonic and you be as distant as possible, just so that he won't get over you, which I think is highly doubtful, since he usually wants to 'score' before he discards his women."

"Excuse me," Scarlett exclaimed, "what on earth is 'score' meant to mean?"

"Scarlett, please," she begged, "honestly, it won't be bad, just do this one thing for me and I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"I don't know Violet, it doesn't seem right. You're asking me to lie to someone I haven't ever met before, mislead them into thinking I am interested in them, just as a distraction."

Violet swallowed, "okay, that doesn't sound right, okay, what I am trying to say Scarlett is that Albus is charming. I know he will try and charm you, and you don't fall for charm, you like people who are real with you. I know Scarlett that you would treat him exactly the way you would treat any other guy like him, that's all I'm asking. Say no to him, and then when you have had enough of him asking, say yes, but treat him exactly how you would with someone like him. Kind indifference, I'm not asking a lot of you Scarlett, just keep him preoccupied."

Scarlett sighed and rubbed at the back of her neck, she twisted the chain around her neck, biting her lip. "Is he a strong person? He won't be harmed emotionally by this?"

"Yes he is strong, he won't be harmed emotionally," Violet replied quickly.

However Violet was lying, she knew there was a chance that Albus would be harmed emotionally. Not a lot of people knew what happened to Albus in Sixth Year, his family did, Scorpius, Rose and Rose had told Violet because she was Head Girl and it was important that she knew exactly how to deal with Albus. The fact was, Albus had emotional problems. They developed in his First Year and only progressed. Sixth Year was the breaking point, himself and Lorcan Scamander got stuck in the Room of Requirement for 4 days, no escape. Lorcan had forced him to talk to him, because Albus was broken, emotionally. He believed that nobody loved him, that his family didn't care what he did unless he behaved badly. He thought this and that was why he'd always pranked Rose, well until the accident at the end of term that had landed him in the Room of Requirement.

Albus had felt feelings of self-loathing and lack of self-worth for nearly 5 years, they wouldn't just disappear into thin air just because he was fixed now at the age of 22. However, very few knew about the incident in Sixth Year, and even then, very few were perceptive enough to know how fragile Albus really was. To be truthful, the only person who really knew how fragile Albus was, was the person who had got him to speak out in the first place – Lorcan Scamander.

His fragility was still based on love and self-worth. He could easily turn in on himself if he was hurt enough. Or hurt by the right person. However Albus hid his fragility, he stopped himself from becoming associated with others – the real reason for his love boycott. He convinced himself and tried to convince those around him that love was for chumps and he could live without it.

Violet didn't know that. She didn't look that deep when it came to Albus. She didn't understand how and why he was so twisted in his ways. Like no one knew that the only reason Albus couldn't pass his Apparition license was because he was scared. Scared that people would forget him if he could get around on his own. That Scorpius would get lost in his own little world with Rose and leave him behind.

The nightmares, well people say that if you say something enough times it comes true. Albus didn't want that, but his family, friends, they'd always bring it up. Ask 'when will you fall in love Al?', 'are you sure you aren't really in love?' and on and on. He was scared, because love meant opening yourself up to another person, and that made him susceptible to pain and heartbreak.

Though Violet, at that moment in time felt her wedding was of more priority, not considering or thinking whether the present Albus was better than a broken Albus.

"Trust me, the guy hates love, he wouldn't even make himself open in that light. Please, this is the most important day of my life, and I don't want Albus Potter to ruin it," Violet pleaded again.

Scarlett was frowning, she twisted the waves in her hair before sighing and nodding. "I will, even though it sounds like this will be utterly revolting, this Albus Potter sounds downright disgusting. Though maybe I could try out a couple of spells on him."

"See, now you can make use of the Prat," Violet said with a smile.

Scarlett paused again, fully evaluating what Violet was asking her to do and then she finally nodded to herself. "I may suffer for this, but I wouldn't want your wedding ruined. Is there anything I should know about this Albus Potter?" she asked.

Violet held back a chuckle, "well he's a prat, thinks himself a ladies' man, completely dependent on Scorpius and his family, and he doesn't have an Apparition License."

"Why not?"

"He hasn't passed yet." Violet replied easily.

"And how old is he exactly?" Scarlett asked, her eyebrow raised.

Violet smirked, "the same age as you, oh yes and he doesn't know where he lives, Scorpius takes him home and picks him up."

Scarlett gaped and thinking momentarily shook her head and started to walk back to the dining area, "Oh mio dio, Merlino" she murmered and Violet laughed at the exclamation.

**The Next Day**

"Are you ready Scarlett?" Violet called from the living area of her flat. Ava was next to her, fully dressed in a frilly purple top, dark jeans and high heels. Her hair was tied high and she had her jacket splayed across her lap while she applied her red lipstick.

"Yes," Scarlett called back, you could hear the sigh in her voice. She walked out seconds later, her arms folded, "I'm still not sure about this," Scarlett stated and straightened the hem of her dark blue dress and slightly pulled up her tights.

"Sure about what?" Ava asked, finishing painting on her lipstick and turning to Scarlett.

Scarlett gave Violet a look and she sighed in reply. "Just come on, put your shoes on and get your coat."

Scarlett frowned and grabbed her flat shoes, pulling them on and putting on her black coat. When she looked up, Violet was right behind her, pulling at her hair and tying it into a ponytail.

"Now what are you doing? Scarlett said annoyed.

"Helping you out, Merlin, Scarlett, stop being so dramatic, just act normally, you are normally very easy going, you know?"

Scarlett pouted and allowed her cousin to finish tying her hair. When she was done, Scarlett twisted it in her hand and sighed. "I hate ponytails."

"You'll survive, Alastair," Violet said, and Alastair popped his head out of the bedroom door. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"One second," he replied. He turned back into the room and he shuffled around a bit before coming back with his coat on and a small box in his hand.

"What's that?" Ava asked, intrigued as she stood up and adjusted the pins in her hair.

Alastair smiled, "nothing much, just something for the bride."

Violet brightened, "oh really, and the occasion?"

"For you to lighten up, it's going to be fine," he replied and handed her the box.

She opened it and immediately began laughing, "thanks," she said between laughs.

"What is it?" Scarlett asked, and peered inside the box.

On a bed of moss was a single Violet flower, making it probably the worst and best present Violet had ever received.

Without another word, Violet held out her arm for them all to take, still laughing slightly as they all took her hand and spun off as they Disapparated from the flat.

**XxX Rose & Scorpius XxX**

"Are you going to be civil to Albus today?" Scorpius asked as he tied his shoe lace, looking over at Rose as she drank her tea.

"Maybe for the first 5 minutes, after that I may just hex him, it depends." She replied.

Scorpius grinned, "just like old times?"

Rose nodded from behind her cup and drank the remainder of the beverage, "I suppose you should pick up the Git, right now?"

"You're not going to come with me?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"No chance, that place reminds me of the Room of Requirement, however less charred," she said, getting up and placing her cup in the sink. "Plus, I want to get Violet prepared for a day full of Albus."

"Perfect day for Liquid Luck, right?" Scorpius said with a grin.

Rose nodded and smiled, "my thoughts exactly."

Scorpius got up and put his coat on, "see you in a bit then," he said, nearing Rose.

"Yes," she replied with a smile and kissed him softly, she let go and looked at her boyfriend seriously, "and if he tries to convince you to buy him some sort of pie or pastry, say no. Because I just know that he will drop it all over the clothes and that will make Violet murderous."

Scorpius nodded, "yes ma'am, anything else?" he asked.

Rose thought momentarily and then shook her head, "no that's it," she replied with a smile, kissing his lips one last time before he Disapparated.

**XxX Albus XxX**

Albus didn't mind too much about getting booted out of Scorpius and Rose's flat by Rose. It was pretty much a weekly occurrence, and he knew Rose only booted him out because she could. She couldn't when they were with their family and she couldn't at school.

Going to a Bridal Fitting was the last thing Albus would have ever wanted to do, however he believed it was much better than lazing around doing nothing, considering Scorpius wouldn't be with him to keep him company.

The only reason he had got out of his bed on time and gotten dressed was because he couldn't stand to hear complaints from Violet. His head already hurt, it was the nightmare again. Always with the nightmare. He swore that it was Molly casting a spell on him, just to piss him off.

He heard Scorpius' pop just before he came out of his bedroom, Scorpius sat on the edge of the table, his hands in his pockets.

"It's nice to know you tried," Scorpius started, looking at Albus' attempt at combing his hair out, "I think Violet will appreciate that."

"I would have appreciated it if she had actually got some worthwhile bridesmaids," Albus replied in a huff, waiting to take Scorpius' arm.

Scorpius chuckled, "that's not fair, you haven't even met the girls," he stated.

"Well, the way Rose described that Scarlett, would I really want to?" He replied and Scorpius laughed. He took Albus' arm and they Apparated into the alley of the Fitters.

**XxX Rose XxX**

Rose Disapparated from the flat not long after Scorpius. Apparating just next to the Bridal Fitters. As she walked around to the front of the large shop, Violet, Scarlett, Ava and Alastair were there. Talking between themselves.

"Hello," Scarlett said as she spotted Rose, a huge smile on her face. "you missed out on a lovely dinner Rose."

"That's a shame," Rose replied, an equally huge smile on her face."Now what's the itinerary for today, Violet?"

Violet turned from speaking to Ava and smiled, "measurements, choosing a suitable colour scheme and then a late lunch."

Rose nodded, "anything I should know?" Rose asked quite innocently, not exactly reading Scarlett or Violet's composure, never having had the ability to read people very well.

"No," Violet replied sharply, "nothing at all."

Rose was quite surprised at Violet's reaction, and she caught a quick glance from Scarlett, who looked slightly irritated.

The familiar sound of Apparition came from the alley way and Scorpius and Albus walked out. They were welcomed by a chorus of 'Hi's and Violet stepped forward.

"I'd like you to meet my bridesmaid, Ava," she started with a smile. Ava stepped forward, a smile on her red lips as she held out a hand for Scorpius to shake and she eyed Albus with intrigue.

Albus had a small smirk on his face as he shook Ava's hand. He didn't think she was bad looking, though she was around the same height of him, most likely because of her shoes.

"Morning," she said to them both.

"Morning," Albus replied back and Scorpius laughed.

"It's nice to meet you Ava," Scorpius said.

"Likewise," Ava replied, moving away.

"And this is my maid of honour and dear cousin of mine, Scarlett," Violet stated.

Scarlett stepped forward, a sigh stuck in her throat. She had avoided looking at both Scorpius and Albus when they had arrived. She finally looked up, putting her concentration on the blonde as she smiled.

"Hi," she said, feigning enthusiasm. She looked quickly over at Violet who was instructing her with her eyes.

Scorpius held his hand out and she looked at it, and realising she was being foolish she looked up and shook her head. "I only give hugs," she said, hugging Scorpius tightly and ignoring his surprise.

While Scarlett was avoiding looking at Albus, he sure wasn't avoiding looking at her. His mouth was slightly ajar, his eyes roaming over her face, the angle of her jaw, her cheekbones, her smiling lips and her beautiful dark eyes. As she hugged Scorpius, he saw the long line of her neck, her ponytail of dark waves allowing him to see it.

He found her voice just as lovely, her slight accent sounding so clear and perfect.

When Scarlett finally forced herself to look at Albus, to look at the person she had been asked to lead on, she slightly jumped back. It was the eyes that caught her. The green eyes, which the sun hit and turned into pools of molten emerald. The perfect contrast between his dark hair and his bright eyes, making her swallow unconsciously.

And then she didn't like Violet's idea at all.

Unconsciously she went to hug him, like she did with everyone she met, but before she realised what she was doing, she was frozen in an embrace. She heard Violet's throat clear and she quickly snapped back, her hand out and she was swallowing again.

Albus was just as frozen, his eyes a mixture of surprise and fascination. Her smell that had appeared just as she had gone in for a hug disappeared quickly. It reminded him of Butterbeer and Treacle Tart, just so sweet.

He took her hand, and she shook it. It was strange, she shook his hand like she didn't know how.

Her fingers were soft between his own, he didn't notice that they were shaking slightly and when Scarlett let go, she quickly stepped back.

"Are you okay?" Albus heard whispered to him by Scorpius, he nodded dumbly.

Ava asked the same and received the same reaction from Scarlett.

Violet was suspicious of the encounter Scarlett and Albus shared, so she cleared her throat to grab the attention, "we can go in," she said quickly. Making sure to stand between Scarlett and Albus, pinching Scarlett in the arm for not following the plan.

"Violet," she said angrily, aiming her elbow at her cousin, "that hurt."

"Stick to the plan Scarlett, you make it seem like you actually find him attractive."

Scarlett made an angry sigh and walked into the shop, her arms crossed and looking as far away from Violet _and _Albus as she could.

Albus would never have admitted it to anyone, including Scorpius, but he thought Scarlett was probably the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :3<strong>

**Please Review ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi y'all. Sorry for the late update, last week was my birthday. My 18****th**** D: ANYWAY. Here it is, and I had to force myself to write this, I found myself somewhat lost XD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Scarlett spent most of the fitting avoiding the gaze of Albus Potter. It was going harder than she expected, a lot of the time she ended up looking at the floor which wasn't her at all.<p>

It was the eyes that caught her at first. That had always been her weakness, eyes, but she pushed her thoughts out of her head and allowed the women working in the shop to measure her and the others.

Scarlett could tell Violet was giving her quizzical looks, outside she had acted out of the ordinary, she never shook hands and the whole acting indifferent thing wasn't exactly working out for her.

When the measuring had finished, the women brought out various colours and fabrics which Violet began to flip through and compare to the skin tone and eye colour of her bridesmaids. She was talking animatedly with the dress-makers and Scarlett stole a glance towards Alastair, Scorpius and Albus, who were sitting, talking and waiting patiently a few metres away. However Albus was looking right at her, she looked away quickly and cleared her throat.

Violet turned to her and held up a bright blue sheet of satin along with a sheet of chiffon and nodded.

"I like Azure," Violet said, she turned back to the women and they were nodding and writing things down. Violet turned back to the girls, "anything you especially want? Like sleeves or no sleeves or hitting the knee, longer?"

Ava grinned, "whatever you want Vi, I shall love."

Rose nodded, "nothing too short, my dad would have a hernia mind you," she replied laughing softly.

They all turned to Scarlett who was staring at the clock on the wall, "Scarlett?" Violet spoke up, snapping her fingers in front of Scarlett and making her snap out of her reverie.

"Oh, sorry, no," she said quickly, pulling at her ponytail until it loosened.

"Stop messing with your hair," Violet said under her breath.

Scarlett sighed and Violet ushered Alastair over and he approached with a grin.

"I'm thinking azure," Violet started, showing Alastair the material in her hand.

He nodded, "yeah I like it, have you taken a look at the designs?"

Violet nodded, "I'm just seeing if these girls have any specifications, which they don't."

Alastair smiled, "good, I suppose I'll take Scorpius and Al out to get to the restaurant, and we'll come back tomorrow to decide on our designs."

"Good idea," Violet replied with a grin. Alastair reached down and kissed her on the lips before backing up and signalling to Scorpius and Al that they could leave.

One of the dressmakers came forward with a huge folder, showing it to the girls. "Here are a selection of styles, Ava, considering you are quite tall, you might do with a thinner strap, the material more loose and it cinched in at the waist." The woman with the book said.

Violet and Ava peered into the book, "how about a more open back?" Violet asked.

"That looks nice, will it reach the floor like this one?" Ava asked.

The woman nodded, and as she made notes, she began flicking through the folder again. "Rose, you are much shorter, however rather slim, we can make yours a similar length, however it would be advised to go with thicker straps, meeting in a v-shape and folded around and cinched at the side rather than around the waist. Here is an example," she said showing Rose the folder.

"That's beautiful," Rose said with a grin.

Violet grinned and the woman went to Scarlett finally, she was breathing steadily now that the others, specifically Albus Potter, had left.

"Scarlett, considering your figure, we were thinking a one-shoulder floor length dress, very finely pleated at the skirt, however it is fit to your body, and won't be cinched in like the other dresses. Will that be okay?"

Scarlett breathed out again and nodded, "that sounds lovely, thank you."

"Great," Violet exclaimed, "how long will they take to be made?"

Another of the woman who was writing extra notes and making sketches spoke up, "us four will be completing the dresses separately, and they should take a month for the overall basic structure, and we'll need you to come in for another fitting at that point. However the wedding dress and groomsmen outfits, which details will be finalised tomorrow, will be completed by all of us, and the suits will be completed by our on-site tailor, who you will be able to see and speak with tomorrow."

"Will the best man be needed tomorrow?" Violet asked.

The woman shook her head, "we have his measurements down, that is enough, unless he would like to have his say on his suit, which will be near identical to the groom's."

"No, that should be fine, myself and Mr Nott will be in tomorrow at 10, is that suitable?" Violet asked, taking out her diary and carefully writing in the time.

"Yes, that should be fine. Would you take these books with you, and you can look through and see what kind of design you'd like your dress and Mr Nott's suit to be based on." The woman replied, she took out several bridal books and placing them in a bag, handed them to Violet.

"Thanks for everything," Violet spoke politely, the girls mimicking her before they all said their goodbyes.

Scarlett was still in a state of shock. And she wasn't one who got shocked easily. Horror movies, roller coasters, tripping at the top of the stairs – she breezed past. Her reaction to seeing Albus' eyes was out of her ordinary, and she didn't exactly like that.

"Are you okay, Scarlett?" Rose asked softly as they exited the Fitters and began the walk down the road towards the Restaurant.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine," she said with the most genuinely okay tone she could muster up.

Rose smiled and Violet opened the door to the restaurant. The guys had seats and so she moved over to the corner of the restaurant. They were in a rather large booth by the windows.

Scarlett attempted to get a seat away from Albus, however her cousin pushed her in the seat next to him, he was looking at her, a smile on his face.

Before everyone had settled down, Albus gave Scarlett another smile and began speaking, "so what exactly is your job Scarlett?" he asked.

She coughed slightly and slightly angled her face towards the window, "I test spells," she replied simply.

"Oh really?" he replied with mock naivety, "what kind of spells, anything interesting?"

Scarlett shook her head, the ponytail she was still sporting slightly hitting her and annoying her, "I suppose," she said picking up her menu and reading through the dish of the day. She knew she was being silly, it was good and healthy for her to be surprised every now and then, she just needed to relax and remember what Violet had said to her; distant but intriguing & kind indifference.

Albus frowned at her curt reply, even when he was turning up his charm levels, "could I get some examples maybe?" he asked, sending her a winning grin which he could tell she spotted from the corner of her eye, "I've always been quite interested in spell work, among other things." The wink that followed the sentence was obvious, Rose gagged from her position.

Scarlett turned slightly, trying to catch the truth in his voice, if there was any, "I'm currently working on a spell that would eradicate the need for Veritaserum, however it's strictly for law enforcement use, also a spell that will curl your hair in 5 seconds."

Violet was watching the exchange eagerly, and Rose was watching her questioningly.

"That sounds brilliant, Scarlett," Rose interrupted with a grin on her face.

Albus sent her a slight glare, "oh please Rose, like you need that spell, your hairs practically a bird's nest of curls."

Scorpius kicked Albus underneath the table and Scarlett frowned.

"I meant the truth spell," Rose replied lowly and with a snarl.

"Hmm, that truth spell would have proved rather useful in Sixth Year, I think," Albus bit back, looking at both Scorpius and Rose.

Rose and Scorpius both glared at Albus, who was sending them back daggers just as much, Violet cleared her throat and picked up her menu.

"Now who's having this delicious sounding fish dish?" Violet asked with a smile.

Ava smiled, turning to Violet from speaking with Alastair, "it sounds great."

Scarlett shuffled uncomfortably, ordering a glass of strawberry and lime cider from the waiter, and trying to attract the attention of Violet, making her discomfort clear.

Violet sent her a 'relax' expression and she ordered a glass of white wine to go with her fish dish from the waiter.

Albus cleared his throat slightly, ordering a beer and then turned his attention back to Scarlett, "what's it like in Rome?" he asked.

Scarlett cleared her throat, clutching her newly arrived glass, "difficult at times, like any other city I suppose, have you not been?"

He shook his head, "my job means I usually just stay in the country, shame really, I might be able to get a couple tickets to some out of country Quidditch matches, but who knows? Do you like Quidditch?"

She looked at him, finally deciding to not answer his questions properly, not wanting him to know a lot about her, so that she could do what Violet had asked of her without any problems, "I suppose, what exactly do you do?"

"I'm a junior organiser for the British and Irish Quidditch League," he replied with pride. Scarlett caught the glimmer in his eyes and smiled slightly, but then relaxed her face back to indifference when she realised what she was thinking. She always admired someone who did something they loved.

Scarlett didn't say anymore as Scorpius struck up a conversation with Albus on Rose's request, she wanted to stop Albus from trying to use his charm on Scarlett with success. Scarlett gave a sigh of relief as she turned to a smiling Violet, who nodded slightly.

Soon enough the food – which Violet had chosen for everyone, came and they ate in near silence, Violet asking questions about the colours and materials, her receiving questions about various minor things about their clothes.

Scarlett truly didn't know what to think about Albus Potter, he seemed to be able to hold a civilised conversation, however she couldn't help thinking that he was first, hiding something, secondly, always trying to be suave and charming, and thirdly, that he could have a wicked tongue. Throughout the meal he would talk to her briefly, and whenever his cousin or Scorpius would speak up, he'd find something snarky to say to them. Scorpius didn't seem to mind, he'd usually brush it off, making sure Rose didn't get her two-cents in, however Rose would react with just as much force when his comments were directed at her.

It was like he was being two different people, she thought. She could see he had the capability of being normal and friendly, however he was rude to those that seemed to mean the most to him, she found it both confusing and interesting. Interesting that he would act this way, and she knew there was a reason for it, there was always a reason.

They'd all put their coats back on, ready to leave the restaurant as the bill was paid with Violet's swanky Muggle credit card, Scarlett had gone to the bathroom, yanking the band out of her hair and sighing as the tension was released from her forehead and her hair fell against her shoulders. As she exited the bathroom, Albus was nearby, a smile on his face.

"So Scarlett, I was thinking, do you fancy having a drink with me, tomorrow night?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow and straightened her shoulders, "sorry," she said clearly, "that won't be possible," she said, adding as much mystery as Violet would want.

"Why?" he asked, following her as she moved toward the group.

"Private matters," she replied as she met with the group, Violet sent her a scalding look because of her hair, but smiled at Albus' exasperated expression, and how he pulled a flustered hand through the front of his dark hair.

"Close one," Scorpius whispered to Albus with a wink.

Albus elbowed him with a reply, "next time, you can bet on it, Scorp."

Violet pulled at her cousin, moving her towards the door, her arm in the crook of Scarlett's, "you're doing wonderfully, Scarlett, did I ever tell you, you're the greatest cousin on earth?"

Scarlett shook her head with a sigh, "but considering you speak to a limited amount of your cousins, I won't take that as a compliment," she replied stiffly.

Violet huffed with a reply, but Scarlett let go and walked ahead, moving her hair to a more comfortable placement. She had known this was a terrible idea, and she was beginning to regret it, even at these early stages, however she could see that what she was doing was making Violet happy, so she decided against calling the whole plan off.

They all separated with various goodbyes, Albus giving Scarlett an especially wonderful looking smile that she had to force her blush away at, before they all Apparated to their respective homes, the girls agreed on having drinks in the evening at Violet's.

**XxX**

"That went swimmingly," Violet exclaimed as she dragged Scarlett into her bedroom, leaving Ava speaking with Alastair.

"Hmmm," Scarlett murmured, pulling at the tips of her dark hair and looking up at Violet with slight indignation.

"So what do you think of him? He wasn't as much of a prat today as he usually is," she said with a grin.

"I suppose he is quite rude, however not as bad as you say, I'm thinking he prefers to be much ruder to acquaintances, rather than strangers," Scarlett stated.

"I'd say good-looking girls rather than strangers, he'll be rude to most people," she replied with a grin, "and the way he looked at you outside the Fitters, I could tell you caught his fancy, well done Scarlett."

Scarlett frowned, "I don't think you should congratulate me about that, Violet." She said with finality, she exited the room, leaving a slightly amused Violet.

Alastair came in the room as Scarlett left, putting a arm around Violet's waist and kissing her cheek, "you do go quite far just to get your way, Vi," he said with a smile.

"You know how I like things," she said.

"Yes, perfect as pie," he replied, squeezing her waist and letting go and moving over to the chest of drawers behind him, "did you see Albus' face? He looked strangely surprised at the sight of Scarlett."

Violet smirked, "I bet Rose told him that Scarlett looked like a troll," she replied with a grin.

Of course Violet was correct in her assumption, however, Albus' expression was less of relieved-surprise, and more of astonished-surprise. He'd never seen anyone like Scarlett.

**XxX Albus, Scorpius & Rose XxX**

"I hope today didn't drain you too much," Rose said to Albus with a hard edge to your voice, "and thanks for being so rude in front of Ava and Scarlett."

"You're welcome Rosie," he said with a wink, ignoring her grimace, "I think there was one bright spark to the day," he continued.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows knowingly, "I saw the way you were looking at Scarlett, I bet she interested you."

Albus straightened up, turning on his smug face, "I have to say, her parents outdid themselves when they made her, she is the finest specimen I have ever laid eyes on," he said simply, a wink directed at Rose as she pursed her lips together.

"Could you refrain on acting as if she were some sort of animal to be caught," she asked, removing her coat and placing it on the coat hook of her apartment.

"I'm not acting," Albus replied simply. The simplicity masked the lie that he hadn't really realised he had made.

"Do you have to?" Scorpius asked before Rose erupted.

Rose pointed at him, digging her finger into his chest, "you Albus Potter, make me sick, I will not stand idly by and watch as you try to have your way with Scarlett, do you hear me?"

Albus pushed her finger away, rubbing at his now sore chest, "Merlin, Rose, I am much more suave than that, gosh, coaxing takes time, you make it sound like I am heartless and don't know how to at least treat a lady right."

She laughed sarcastically, "keep thinking that, Albus, but charming your way into a girl's knickers is not the right way to do things."

Albus rolled his eyes and pushed his cousin away with shooing motions, "I think I've had far too much 'guidance' from you today Rosie, dear, I can do what I like, that is what free will is for. Now, would you mind Scorpius?"

Rose steadied her breath, her arms crossed across her chest, not saying anymore as Scorpius took Albus' arm and they Apparated to Albus' flat. She sighed with relief and found herself in the arm chair around the coffee table, breathing through her nose, and her eyes closed tightly.

She wished Albus had some redeeming quality that she could hone her thoughts onto. At times she wanted to hate him so much, but she found it near impossible. Sometimes she thought she saw some level of lenience or good-naturedness in his eyes, but it would turn sour and she'd end up blazing with fury. She wished that he would just be... normal and civilised.

**Later On**

The girls had met up at Violet's apartment, Alastair visiting his parents and therefore leaving the flat a male free zone.

Rose quickly sought out Scarlett to apologize for Albus.

"Scarlett, please forgive my cousin, he can be a git, well he is a git about 80% of the time," Rose started, blowing her fringe out of her eyes and shaking her head worriedly.

Scarlett smiled warmly, "don't worry about that Rose, I've seen worse, plus, at least there is a chance that 20% of the time he redeems for it."

She was being genuine with her assumption that Albus must have some redeeming qualities, he couldn't just be a womanizing prat like Violet and Rose stated. People weren't that one sided, if Scarlett was going to get anything out of this whole plan, she'd at least want that one thing to be the real Albus. Plus, if he had redeeming qualities, it would make her job much easier.

"Well," Rose paused to think quickly and nodded slightly, "I suppose, however I think I'm biased, he seems to be less of an idiot around you at least, could you tolerate him for me though?"

She grinned at Rose, "of course Rose, I think I can handle your cousin."

"Great," Rose said with a grin, "but if he gets out of line, just tell me and I'll sort him out."

"What's usually your solution?" she asked, "a kick to his waist or a punch to his stomach?"

Rose laughed, "I prefer a punch to his stomach, his reflexes are quite slow."

Scarlett nodded, "well I could always sort him out if he steps too far out of line, I'm sure I'd be able to tell when."

"Just don't be convinced by his charm, Scarlett, he's a prat at heart."

"Violet told me the same thing, you both need to stop worrying about me, I'm not going to be convinced by his charm, I hate charm." Scarlett replied simply, however she ignored her thoughts that were telling her that she nearly slipped up earlier in the day.

She was still deciding whether the way Albus had spoken to her was with charm, or was with genuine curiosity. With the tone in his voice, it was hard to tell, and that's when Scarlett realised the one important thing about Albus Potter – behind all that sarcasm, rudeness and arrogance, he was extremely hard to read.

**XxX Albus XxX**

Albus couldn't get Scarlett out of his head. He smiled at the recollection of her small smile, but frowned at her lack of answers – as if she were holding back. It was also her blatant rejection of his date offer with no explanation, which made him frown. He'd never been rejected before, if his charm didn't grab a girl's attention, his name sure did. But she didn't fall for it. He would have begun to doubt himself if he were anyone other than Albus Potter, and Albus Potter was an able-bodied young man, who with enough perseverance could get his way.

He was listening in the Fitters when Violet had told the dressmakers herself and Alastair would be going back to the shop the next day, he found this the perfect backdrop to his plan. He knew that it was highly likely that Violet would ask Rose to take care of Ava and Scarlett for the day, so a magically coincidental meeting was on the cards. Albus was aware that Rose would hate him for it, but there were more important things at hand, and that was being able to talk to Scarlett, and find out why she had just rejected him and his intentions so forthrightly.

**The Next Day**

Violet had in fact left Ava and Scarlet in Rose's care for the day. And Rose had taken it upon herself to not inform Albus of this, knowing he was far too confident and cocky.

However Rose always underestimated Albus. While Albus was not the most pleasant of people, and he treated women terribly, he couldn't say he didn't know them through and through. He knew that Rose would take them shopping, why not? They'd only been in the country for a couple of days, and where was the one shopping district that they had not seen on their visit yet? Diagon Alley. He deduced this fact terribly quickly. After a horrible trip in a Muggle taxi – even though he didn't know the exact coordinates to his own flat, he at least knew where Diagon Alley was – he casually sat outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour as it opened, 'reading' through a copy of the Sunday Prophet, knowing that this would be their first stop because Rose absolutely loved the parlours selection of tea.

He heard the familiar pop and could practically hear Ava's smile break across her face.

"The Pumpkin Tea that Florean makes is to die for," Ava stated.

Rose grinned, "my thoughts exactly, Ava, however today I'm thinking of a blackcurrant and mint infusion."

Scarlett was looking up and down the slightly empty road, it was still quite early and the flow of Sunday's usual customers had not appeared yet. She noticed a pair of leather boots propped up on the table, the owner of said boots, face and body completely blocked by the large newspaper. He was wearing a black coat – the same one Albus had worn yesterday.

"Fancy seeing you here?" Albus spoke up from behind the newspaper. Rose could practically hear the grin in her cousin's voice, she groaned and ripped the newspaper from his grasp. "Hey I was reading that, Rose," he said, though the grin was still on his face. "Come for a quick tea then?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Rose replied tiredly.

Albus laughed at Rose's annoyance and turned to the smiling Ava and Scarlett, who was looking slightly away, "hey Ava," he said smoothly, "and Scarlett?" he said, adding something to his voice. If Rose didn't know any better, she would have thought it was decency.

Scarlett turned to him, giving him an indifferent nod, "you two get your tea, I'm just going to... go down there," Scarlett said, she didn't wait for a reply, but started off down the road, doing up the buttons to her black coat as she walked.

"Don't you dare follow her Albus Severus," Rose started, however Albus was already up and following after Scarlett.

"There isn't anything interesting down there," Albus stated as he fell into step next to Scarlett.

"Your interesting and my interesting may be different things," she stated, brushing her black hair from her eyes.

Thankfully she was no longer dreading speaking to Albus, she didn't really know what she was so scared about. If she really just forgot about what Violet had asked her, she could treat this as just two people speaking and becoming friends. She was thinking too hard about, when all she had to do was act as she normally did, and how she dealt with charmers.

Albus smirked, "so some dodgy black market traders are your style?" he asked.

Scarlett turned to him and paused, he was smiling, she couldn't help smiling too, "I suppose we may have something in common on this one occasion."

"I could probably give you a list of many things we have in common, if you sat down with me and we talked," he said, she could hear the charm dripping from every word he spoke.

"I'm not one for sitting down," she said, peering into a shop with multi-coloured feathers in its window.

"Well I'm fine with talking and walking," Albus replied.

She looked him directly in the eyes, trying to read them, "that depends on your intentions."

"Well why can't I get to know my dear friend, Violet's, cousin?" he asked innocently, a grin on his face.

"You're too persistent Albus Potter, and far too charming for your own good," she said, masking her laugh with a small smile.

"I think charming always works," he said with a wink, "can I just say that you have the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen."

"No," she replied, moving across the street and seeing inside was a stylish restaurant, a couple of the waiters were sitting around talking inside, the restaurant clearly just setting up for Sunday lunch.

"Now that's not exactly fair, Scarlett, why do you doubt my intentions so much?" he asked with another grin.

Scarlett raised an eyebrow, "your cousin does not speak a good case for you, nor does my cousin, I don't do charm and you are a very suspicious person, Albus."

Albus feigned surprise and hurt, before knocking on the window of the restaurant loudly, Scarlett sent him a look of incredulity, but soon after, a young waiter came to the door, unlocking it and pocking his head out, noting that it was Albus he exited, shut the door and stood there with a questioning look.

Scarlett noted that the waiter looked familiar, he had red hair and an annoyed expression.

"Scarlett, I'd like you to meet Hugo, this is Rose's brother, and the better cousin, naturally."

"Hello Hugo," she said quickly, Hugo sent her an impatient smile.

"What can I do you for, Albus?" he asked, "I'm afraid I'm not as giving as Scorpius, I won't be providing you with a free lunch.

Albus waved Hugo's assumption away and started, "am I a suspicious person, Hugo?" Albus asked, but he never looked at Hugo, just continued looking directly into Scarlett's eyes.

Hugo rolled his eyes, "no, I wouldn't say so, annoying, yes, an idiot, yes, but you're pretty straight forward with how you think," he said.

"Well does that answer your assumptions about me, Scarlett?" Albus asked.

"Not in the slightest," she replied and began moving down back to the Ice Cream Parlour.

Hugo sighed and entered the restaurant again, shutting the door behind him.

"Oh come on Scarlett, give a guy a break, you're not even going to attempt to humour me?" he asked, he sounded exasperated, however his mouth was still spread in a smile.

"Okay, Albus, I'll give you one chance, how about that?" she asked.

"Great," he replied, "how about you ditch Rose and Ava and get a Butterbeer with me at the Leaky Cauldron?"

Scarlett paused, thinking about what Violet said, she was somewhat reluctant to continue with her instructions, but it was his eyes, despite what everyone had said, those emerald eyes just spoke to her, saying that his intentions were genuine.

They were, though Albus didn't even know of this fact.

"You're paying?" she asked.

He grinned, "naturally, though don't tell Scorpius about this, then he'll expect me to buy my own lunch from now on."

Scarlett laughed, feeling her cheeks heat up. "I should tell Rose first then," she said, moving towards the Parlour again.

Albus shook his head, taking her hand, "Rose will just get carried away, remember it's better to ask for forgiveness than permission."

Scarlett laughed again, allowing Albus to take her hand and navigate her towards the end of Diagon Alley, and to the Hogs Head Pub. She hid her blush as best she could, his hands were warm, even in the cold breeze, they held onto her own tightly and resolutely. Even if she didn't like charm, Albus was kind of funny and she couldn't see this whole womanizing angle Rose and Violet claimed he had. In fact, she guessed that was just an act he played in front of them, you can only act for so long before you break character, she thought. And that amused her more; why would he try so inherently hard to show himself as a person he wasn't?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**REVIEW. I'll give you cyber hugs! XD**

**If you are as sappy as me and need visual stimuli, if you ask, I'll give you the pictures I found that are semi-based on the dresses I imagined. **

**I'm finally starting to get into the pace of this :D. I'm excited now! **

**WOOOO**

**HUGS AND KISSES! :P**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello there ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 <strong>

* * *

><p>Rose sighed as she drank from her cup, looking down at her watch and shaking her head, "I see Scarlett wasn't as susceptible to Albus' charms as I had hoped," she started with a sigh.<p>

Ava laughed lightly as she drank her own tea, "Albus doesn't seem so bad, Rose, I think he just has a... unique personality."

"If unique means utterly revolting, then yes," Rose replied, though she laughed and they exited the ice cream parlour.

The blonde corrected her fringe and buttoned the top of her purple coat, "I wouldn't worry about Scarlett anyway, she has a very strong will and a level head, plus, Albus is not exactly a problem for her."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, getting into step next to Ava as they began walking down Diagon Alley.

"Simply that Scarlett can't be tricked by charm and compliments, like any of us she would be amused and appreciate the compliment, but they wouldn't convince her to do anything unlike herself, especially for a _Salaud_." Ava nodded, a smile on her red lips.

"Salaud?" Rose asked, drinking some more of her tea, amusement in her tone.

"Jerk," she said with a grin.

"I like that, though I could think of several harsher words to describe Albus." Rose replied with a smirk.

Ava laughed, "There are worse, but then that's not exactly fair. I can't really see it though, Rose, he can be a bit... unique in how he speaks to you, but I don't understand your problem with him."

Rose sighed and pulled a hand through her hair, "it's a long story, and I think he only speaks that way to me and Scorpius because we spur him on. I can't say it's him alone."

"What do you mean?" Ava asked, echoing Rose's before question.

She paused momentarily and laughed, nodding to reassure herself, "well Albus has this issue with love, he hates it and is always going on about a world without love, but everyone knows how ridiculous he is about it and we sort of make jokes about it, he absolutely hates it."

Ava shook her head, "well I can understand that, hating love is quite foolish."

"I think the one problem with what we do is that we mock him saying that he'll fall in love and he won't be able to do anything about it, but then his expression, he hates when we say it, but everyone just wants him to see it for himself, and half of our family think that if they say it to him enough, he'll end up doing just that and falling in love."

"If only it were that easy," Ava said with a smile.

"Exactly, so he acts out because of it, and considering he's never felt comfortable about Scorpius and I, I think our very presence makes it worse, that's why he is always so rude and hateful." Rose looked down, finishing her drink and crushing the cup in her hands.

Ava smiled and shook Rose's shoulder, "well considering he has nothing against Scarlett, I'm sure she'll be protected from his insults," she said laughing. "Though he probably shouldn't mention his thoughts about love, she is practically the ambassador for love and togetherness. If he let that slip, she would probably mock him even more than you."

Rose breathed out, as they passed a bin, they both put their empty cups inside, "I would worry less if she knew that Albus is only after one thing."

Ava stopped her with a hand, giving her a questionable look, "do you mean what I think you mean?"

"Well that's what he always claims to mean, I'm never sure if he is being serious or is just trying to convince everyone that he really is a ladies-man. But he's never even had a girlfriend, so that doesn't exactly convince me otherwise."

"_Connard_," she said angrily, "what kind of person_ is_ Albus Potter?"

Rose sighed, "I'd say conflicted and just a bit twisted."

Ava frowned, Rose seeing this expression for the first time. It didn't suit her. Ava pursed her red lips and then shook her head, "I know Scarlett. She is not that type of girl, Albus can try as hard as he wants, he won't get what he wants."

"Good," Rose said with a smile, "now how about I introduce you to my cousin Louis?"

"How tall is this cousin of yours?" Ava asked sceptically, "I _am_ 5ft8," she stated.

Rose laughed, "tall enough," she replied, holding on to the crook of her arm and pulling her into the direction of Louis' work place.

**XxX Albus & Scarlett XxX**

"Morning Al," Hannah, the landlady of the Leaky Cauldron spoke up as they entered, "and who's your friend?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"Hey Auntie Hannah, this is Scarlett," he replied with a smile.

Scarlett smiled and lightly waved, following Albus into a booth. Hannah soon brought over two Butterbeers, placing them on the table and smiling as she went to clean tables.

"Your Aunt?" Scarlett asked, taking off her coat quickly and pulling one of the Butterbeers towards her, sipping at it gingerly.

"Practically, my mum and dad went to school with her and she married my god-father," he replied, "so Scarlett, are you finally willing to hear me out?"

Scarlett watched him speak, he smiled when he talked about his family, and she could tell it was completely genuine, and it made her think that maybe this was the real Albus, the one that tried to hide behind suave remarks and flirting. Then he changed the conversation, it was like a guard went up again, his face changed and she knew that he was hiding again.

If there was one thing Scarlett was sure about, it was that she would not believe a lie and Albus' false identity. Even if this was all a favour to her cousin, she'd make him show his true colours.

Scarlett laughed in reply, not gifting Albus with the answers he wanted, "no chance, I just really like free things," she said.

Albus quirked an eyebrow and leaned back slightly, swallowing some of his Butterbeer, "well it's your lucky day, because I come free of charge," he said with a wink.

Scarlett nearly choked on her drink as she laughed, she pushed the black hair which had fallen into her eyes behind her ears and smiled with amusement. "You're definitely one of a kind, Albus, but I can tell you now, that I am not easily convinced, you're going to have to try much harder than that."

"That's no fair," he said with a sigh, swinging forward quickly.

"Think of this as a gift, you are granted with my company, make the best of it, it probably won't happen again if you aren't successful." She said with a grin.

Albus smirked, "this is _such_ a good gift."

Scarlett raised an eyebrow and clearing her throat, replied, "_a caval donato non si guarda in bocca._"

"I didn't know you felt that way about me, I'm charmed," Albus replied with a grin.

Scarlett rolled her eyes, though there was a smile on her lips, "you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, so don't complain."

"Okay, okay, I appreciate the special time you have given me now, you don't mind if I give you another compliment though, right?" he asked, taking another sip of his drink.

She looked at him speculatively and then shook her head, "go ahead, amuse me."

"_i tuoi occhi sono bellissimi_," he said with a grin, giving her another wink.

Scarlett looked at him with a straight face, flexing her fingers as she just mulled over what Albus had said in her own native tongue; you have very beautiful eyes.

"Are you amused then?" Albus asked, impatient about her reply.

"I'm trying to work out whether you recently learned that phrase, for my sake, or you've used it more than once. Whatever I come up with will say a lot about your character."

Albus grinned, "what if I said I was fluent in Italian?" he asked.

Scarlett smirked, "nobody is just fluent in Italian, especially when French is considered to be the language that will get you the most girls."

Albus stared her down, watching to see a change in her expression, she watched him, waiting for him to falter and then he grinned, "okay, maybe I'm not fluent in Italian, but it kept you quiet for a while."

"Yes, your dedication surprises me," she replied truthfully.

"Surprise is always a good result," he said with a grin, "is it enough though?"

Scarlett laughed, "of course not," she quickly swallowed the rest of her beverage and slid out of the seat, pulling on her coat, "thanks for the Butterbeer, Albus."

He stopped her with a hand quickly, she looked back with surprise, questioning him with her dark brown eyes.

"You do have beautiful eyes though," he said. And there it was again, the real Albus trickling through the veneer. His expression was sincere and his eyes glittered under the afternoon light from the window, saying that he meant it.

Scarlett believed it easily and felt her cheeks heat up, she took an unconscious breath and smiled again, "thanks again, Albus."

"Oh, now that's not fair, Scarlett," he said, getting up after her, dropping 4 sickles down on the table, and rushing after her out of the door.

"Why are you so elusive?" he asked as she stepped out of the door and into Diagon Alley.

She put her hands in her pockets and breathed, "I'm not elusive, Albus," she then sent him a quick smile, "I just know how to make you tick," she began to walk down the street, followed by Albus.

"How do you know what makes me tick if you've only known me for a day?" he asked.

Scarlett smiled, "isn't it obvious?" she asked, she waved a goodbye to Albus, and before he could say anything more she Disapparated away, knowing he wouldn't be able to follow her.

He stood there, not sure whether to be annoyed or immensely amused by Scarlett. She was interesting to say the least. And extremely beautiful. He even admitted to himself that he liked her. But he could tell she was being elusive, he had his charm meter turned up full blast and she hadn't fallen for it, not even a little bit

**XxX**

Scarlett Apparated just outside of Sugarplum's Sweets Shop, and she laughed to herself.

Albus was amusing, but he clearly thought he was Mr Desirable, a fact that Scarlett wanted to disprove. He was funny, definitely, he was charming as well, and though she disliked charm, he played the Mr Charming card very well.

Scarlett supposed that her time spent distracting Albus wouldn't exactly be boring or uneventful, that's why she was okay with continuing her favour to Violet. Plus, Albus was willing to buy her a drink just to get her to talk to him, which was at least some sort of redeeming quality about him.

She wasn't exactly 100% sure about him, however, he wouldn't be someone she'd usually speak to, let alone be friends with. But she supposed it didn't matter, just as long as Violet was happy. And that was the most important thing, right?

**XxX Rose & Ava XxX**

They had found Louis sitting on a bench outside of Ollivander's wand shop, he had a copy of the Sunday Prophet folded neatly in his hands. He was reading through the Politics session as Rose nudged his leg with her foot.

He looked up, and grinned, "well hello, Diagon Alley on a Sunday?" he asked Rose, he turned and saw Ava and he smiled, getting up and putting the newspaper on the bench. He revealed himself to be nearly three inches taller than Ava, making her smile. "Hi, Louis Weasley," he started, holding out his hand.

Ava smiled and shook it, "Ava Moreau, nice to meet you."

"Yes Lou, this is Ava, one of Violet's bridesmaids." Rose interrupted with a grin.

"And the other?" he asked. Rose made a face and Louis laughed, "I knew it, Albus really does know how to be sneaky, doesn't he? I bet Hugo's seen them if you want to find her."

Rose sighed, "she'll probably have gotten bored of him by now, hopefully anyway."

Louis laughed and then paused, trying to remember some information, he then clicked his finger and nodded, "Dominique is coming back in a couple of weeks, Nan and Mum are having a party to celebrate, everyone's invited."

"You hear that Ava, you can experience a Potter-Weasley gathering first hand."

Ava laughed, "I'm sure it will be news-worthy stuff," she replied.

"I've got to go now," Louis started, "and Ava," he said turning to her a smile on his face, "_Enchanté d'avoir fait votre connaissance_."

"Et toi," she replied simply, shaking his hand with a smile.

Rose rolled her eyes as Louis walked away and Ava turned to her with an amused expression, "if most of your cousins are like that, I'd like to meet them all," Ava said with a laugh.

Rose laughed and they began walking again, they spotted Scarlett up ahead, and she was peering into the window of Sugarplum's Sweets Shops when they approached her. She turned with a smile.

"So you got rid of Albus?" Rose asked.

Scarlett laughed, "well considering he can't Apparate, it was quite easy," she replied, "I think I might get some Pumpkin Pasties, you can't find them in Italy."

"How do you know that Albus can't Apparate?" Ava asked.

"Violet told me, apparently he has tried to pass the test 10 times, is that right Rose?" she asked, turning back from the window and facing them.

Rose nodded, "he's probably not determined enough."

This made Scarlett laugh, "well he is definitely determined in other aspects, the lines he fed me, and he tried to use your brother to convince me that I should go to the Leaky Cauldron with him."

"My brother?" Rose exclaimed, laughing, "I can't see that having ended well."

Scarlett laughed and shrugged, "well I like free Butterbeers, have you noticed how things taste different when they are free?"

Rose raised an eyebrow, "you actually went to the Leaky Cauldron with him?" she asked, now extremely surprised considering Scarlett didn't look like she wanted to behead Albus, or anything of the like.

She shrugged again, "I got a free Butterbeer. Plus, I had to see what he was like alone, for myself."

"And how charming was he?" Rose asked with a smirk.

"Very, I'd say he was being 80% Mr Charming and 20% Albus," Scarlett replied with a nod. "I had hoped it was reversed."

"What do you mean 20% Albus?" Rose asked, her tone was one of surprise.

"Well even though Albus has angles, it's clear that he can't hide everything," she replied with a smile. "If you play close enough attention, you can just about see the real Albus seeping through. I like the real Albus, he's nice."

Rose made a surprised sound and laughed, "don't tell him that."

Scarlett laughed and they entered the sweet shop, Scarlett procuring her desired confectionary.

**XxX Albus XxX**

Albus groaned at the fact that he was now alone in Diagon Alley with no way back home, well besides one...

He took out the Muggle mobile phone that he hardly ever used and held down the '1' button, the phone began ringing and Scorpius picked up.

"Wow, it's 12 O'clock and you've only just called me now, that's surprising," Scorpius droned.

"Would you do me a favour?" Albus asked, he looked down at his hands, twisting a strand of cotton in between his fingers dismissively.

"Where are you?" Scorpius asked with a sigh.

Albus grinned, "thanks Scorp, the Leaky Cauldron, if you don't mind."

"Of course I mind," Scorpius replied sharply before hanging up. Seconds later there was a pop next to Albus and when he turned, Scorpius was grimacing, wrapped in a coat over what was probably his pyjamas. "Look, I've got a present for you," Scorpius started, grabbing onto Albus' arm and Apparating into his own flat.

"That's so kind of you," Albus replied with a grin, taking off his coat and beginning to sift through Scorpius' fridge.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and removed his coat, hanging it on the door and he rubbed at his forehead. He went sifting around in the kitchen, opening a drawer and removing a folded up sheet of paper.

"Look," Scorpius started, opening the paper onto the table and revealing to Albus that it was a map of London. Albus looked over, now holding a box of apple juice in his hands; he poked the straw through the top and began to drink it.

"What am I supposed to say?" Albus asked, the straw in his mouth.

He sighed and pointed to where he was, "this is Rose and I's flat, do you understand?" he asked.

Albus tilted his head and gave a half-assed nod, "Thorne Road, great."

"Good," Scorpius said with a sigh, "and this," he said, pointing to another road a distance away, "this is your road."

"Really?" Albus said with mock interest, he started to slurp the drink therefore receiving an irritated look from Scorpius. "I know that I live on County Street, Scorpius."

Scorpius turned to him, sitting on the edge of the table, his arms crossed, "then why do you insist on calling me all of the time."

"Because I can't Apparate, obviously, Merlin, and you apparently got how many N.E.W.T.s? I know where I live, you Prat," he said, he finished sucking at the drink and placed it on the table. "I do receive letters, I pay my own bills, remember."

His best friend sighed, "you never deny it when people say you don't know where you live."

Albus shrugged, "it's not on my list of things I care about, Scorpius," he said simply, and noticing the cookie jar, crossed the kitchen and took out a Jammy Dodger.

Scorpius gave him a questioning look, relaxing his arms and folding the map back up. "Why were you in Diagon Alley that early on a Sunday?" he asked.

"Going through with my plan," he replied, his mouth full.

"How did you know they'd be in Diagon Alley, by the way?" Scorpius asked, quite interested.

Albus laughed, "Rose is practically an open book," he replied with a smirk.

"And how did this plan go? Got Scarlett wrapped around your finger?" he asked with sarcasm evident.

Albus sighed, "not yet, she's a stubborn one, I must say, but I'm never afraid of a challenge."

"Rose will kill you if you do anything," Scorpius stated.

"She'll have to find me, plus, I quite like Scarlett, she's interesting."

Scorpius coughed and tried to read his best friends face, "you don't like anyone." He paused and stared down Albus, trying to read through the indifferent expression Albus was wearing. "There's something about your face, something's different."

Albus laughed and waved his hand, "there's nothing different Scorpius, or maybe it's the glow of my charm, maybe I should tone it down now that I'm not around any available girls," he said with a wink.

"Sure it is," Scorpius replied, "but I don't believe you, your face is giving something away. I bet Lorcan would know."

"Well Lorcan isn't here," Albus replied tightly, moving from the kitchen table and walking into the living room area and jumping onto the sofa, putting his feet up on the coffee table and flicking on the television.

Scorpius watched him from his position, knowing there was something different about Albus, but not being able to put his finger on it.

* * *

><p><strong>:D<strong>

**Thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello again :D**

**Sorry for the late update. I went out last Sunday and it was a mess XD. **

**This is a shorter one. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>"How was your day?" Violet asked Scarlett and Ava as they walked through the door of her apartment, Scarlett had a wide smile on her face.<p>

"It was lovely, I got some pasties," Scarlett said beaming.

"We had a nice time," Ava gave as a reply, she went past the two and hung her coat up on the rack, and entered the room herself and Scarlett shared.

Violet frowned, "those things are terribly unhealthy, Scarlett," she stated, closing the door and walking after the bag laden Scarlett.

"I had a drink with Albus also," she said.

"Really? What did you say? What did you talk about? Was he a prat?" Violet asked quickly, turning Scarlett by the arm and squeezing it tightly.

"Ow, Violet let go," she said, when Violet had done so, she rubbed at the spot and breathed, "he said a lot of things, we talked about a few things and no he wasn't a complete prat."

Violet frowned and poked her cousin in the arm, "why aren't you giving me the details?" she asked, her voice sounding exasperated.

Scarlett turned to her cousin, her expression making it clear that she thought her cousin was acting foolishly. "Just because you've asked me for this one favour, doesn't mean I have to tell you anything." She replied, a grin on her face.

"Well I only want to know on behalf of you, just to keep you safe and what not."

She laughed in reply, "no, it's because you're nosy, plus you don't need updates, if you had wanted, you could have had Scorpius for the morning, and that's all you wanted."

"I know," Violet replied, she crossed her arms and smirked, "I'm going to take you not telling me as a hint. You like him and want to keep your little crush a secret," she said with a wink.

Scarlett rolled her eyes, her smile not moving, and she lightly pushed Violet, "don't start imagining things, or else."

Violet laughed, "or else what? Remember I've got the law on my side," she said jokingly.

"Ahh, and I've got quite a few spells that haven't exactly passed the grade," Scarlett replied, and before Violet could reply, she stuck her tongue out and disappeared into the bedroom after Ava.

She frowned and crossed her arms, shouting after Scarlett, "don't you want to know what my dress will look like?"

Scarlett's head poked out of the door, followed by Ava, "fine then," Scarlett said with a sigh and stepped back out, a grin on her face.

**XxX Albus, Scorpius & Rose XxX**

"Well hello again Albus," Rose said as she walked into her flat to see Albus lying on the couch, and Scorpius doing something in the kitchen - most likely making Albus a sandwich.

"Hi Rosie," he said with a smirk, he sat up, putting his feet on the coffee table as Rose stopped next to him, looking down at him as if he were a stain that she just couldn't quite get rid of.

"Scorpius, how long has Mr Potter been here?" she asked, putting her bag on the space next to Albus and taking her coat off.

Scorpius didn't turn, and the sound of a knife cutting into something hard could be heard, "about 5 hours I'd say, he's just been sitting there boasting about his progress."

Rose cleared her throat, closing her eyes momentarily and pushing hair from her face, "if I didn't know better Albus, I'd be very angry."

"What do you mean you're not angry with me?" Albus asked, outraged and sitting forward. "I half ruined your day out shopping and may very well have corrupted Violet's bridesmaid."

It was Scorpius who started laughing first, cutting more and throwing whatever he had been cutting into a pot. Then Rose, it was minutes before she stopped, having to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Oh Albus, you are far from corrupting Scarlett, she saw your little trip to the Leaky Cauldron as a chance to have a free Butterbeer." Rose said, sitting down next to Albus and fluffing his hair with her hand slightly.

He grimaced and knocked her hand away, "as if, she loved my charm."

Rose smiled at Albus knowingly, "no Albus, she didn't love your charm, she didn't even like it. One thing you should know about Scarlett is that charm is the last thing that will work on her."

Albus gawped slightly and then straightened his back, "and how would you know that?" he asked, the arrogance clear in his voice.

"She told me," Rose replied with a smile. "Anyway Albus, why do you seem to care so much? I thought this was only a game to you?"

He didn't reply quickly, he looked down slightly, thinking, when he looked up to see Rose's questioning gaze, his expression changed, becoming somewhat pompous, a smirk appearing there. "It is, but I've got to know how much more work I've got to put into it. What else did she say?" he said, a little too eagerly, however Rose didn't catch that.

She laughed lightly, shaking her head, "I've got to ask Lorcan how to read you properly, you're hiding something, you never care."

Albus rolled his eyes at Rose's lack of an answer, so she continued. "Well she said she disliked your attempts at faux charm, but she liked the real Albus that she saw, but of course, I have no idea what she is talking about, you're as much of a Prat as always."

Albus made a face, Rose guessed that it was shock and confusion, but it was really surprise. He hadn't expected that he would ever be caught out, and even then, he'd never have expected to be told that reality was preferred over charm. He liked charm, he hid behind charm, reality was flawed and he couldn't be protected if he was just out there, without the shell he put up.

"You realise Rose," Scorpius spoke up, snapping Albus out of his thoughts, "you've just given him _good _advice, that will actually _help_ him get what he wants, which is not what any of us want."

Rose made a face and got up from the couch, Albus had started to smirk.

"No I haven't," she replied, her voice tight.

"You've given the boy hope," Scorpius said with a grin, wiping his hands with the dish cloth.

Rose glared at Scorpius slightly before turning to the still smirking Albus, "no Albus, considering 'real' Albus doesn't exist, you shouldn't get your hopes up to even get into a dinner situation with her."

"Well we'll skip the dinner and go straight to dessert, if you know what I mean," Albus replied with a wink, and Rose dry-heaved.

"What I mean," Rose began again, straightening herself and stepping closer to the kitchen, "is that the part of Albus she finds redeeming does not exactly exist, and therefore cannot become prominent, therefore you probably won't even get to first base."

Scorpius groaned knowing that Rose had made a mistake.

"Ah ha," Albus exclaimed, "probably is not definitely, thanks Rose." He said and picked up the remote, turning the volume up on the television.

Rose smacked herself in the forehead, moving towards the stove and looking at the soup that Scorpius had been making.

"You nearly got him," Scorpius whispered, a smile on his lips. "But you were helping him, why were you doing that?"

She closed her eyes and breathed through her nose, "I'm not entirely sure, I think it's what Scarlett said. I don't know, maybe I'm hoping that he can change and she's the one who will change him."

"Why, what else did she say?" Scorpius asked lowly, stirring the pot and adding some pepper to the pot.

Rose breathed again, pushing her curls behind her ears, "well like I said before, she said that Albus was mostly charm, but then she said something, I don't know, unexpected. She said that 80% of the time Albus is all charm and then the other 20% he is real. I don't get it, as far as I'm concerned, Albus is 100% charm and that's the real him."

Scorpius thought and put the spoon down to rest against the counter. "Well what's real?"

"She said he was… nice," Rose said with evident distain.

"Nice?" Scorpius replied, quite shocked, "you've got to ask her what on earth she means."

Rose nodded, "I will, it's just what if," she looked up at him, excitement in her eyes.

"What if what?" Scorpius asked, smiling again.

She smiled fully now, her lips stretching across her face, "what if this is it. This is the turning point and we get the old old Albus back, the 10 year old who was kind and nice, who was helpful and just the sweetest boy on earth."

"Don't dream too big Rose," Scorpius said with a laugh, "anyway, that was your Albus, not mine."

Rose pouted, her arms crossing, "a girl can dream, but you've got to think about that. Mind you, if this comes to pass, I'm taking the credit, my family would start to worship me."

Scorpius laughed, "I suppose there would be various perks, but I think if I took the credit, your dad might like me a little bit more."

She shook her head, sympathetically patting his shoulder, her hand went to rest on his cheek and she gave him another sympathetic glance, "that wouldn't work on my dad, Scorp."

He sighed and turned back to the soup, Rose's hand slipping from his face, "a girl can dream," he said repeating the exact voice Rose had used.

Rose poked him in the chest and looked into the pot quickly, "well serve it up, waitress, and just remember the most important thing Scorpius," she said seriously.

"What's that?" Scorpius asked, a smile on his face.

"You've got my mum," Rose replied, and she turned to the sofa and the TV, Albus was looking at them, a disgusted expression on his face.

"Sappy!" he exclaimed, "now where is dinner?" he asked.

Rose rolled her eyes and made her way over to the sofa, grabbed a cushion and hit Albus with it. "If you're not careful, nobody will take you to Nan's for Dominique's welcome home party."

"Welcome home party?" Albus said, perking up. "I could always just get someone else to take me," he said like it was obvious.

"Well I think I can find a few objects that are pretty good for bribary, i'm sure anyone willing to side-along Apparate with you, can be convinced otherwise." Rose replied simply.

"You wouldn't dare," Albus said, glaring at her.

Rose smiled, "how can you be so sure Albus?"

He screwed his face up at her and sighed, "well what if I learn?"

Both Rose and Scorpius broke out in laughter, "a girl can dream, hey Scorpius?" Rose said, turning quickly to her boyfriend, a grin on her face at the expense of the scowling Albus.

"I could, I bet I could," Albus said adamantly.

"Well I bet you could, Albus," Scorpius replied, "but would you be able to do it in 2 or 3 weeks?"

He nodded, his arms crossed across his chest, "I bet I could do it."

Rose looked at Scorpius, they shared a glance and she turned back to Albus with a smile, "then I bet you that you can't pass your Apparition Test in 3 weeks."

"I bet that I can and if I do pass it, you two have to cook me dinner for a week," Albus said.

"Like we don't do that already," Rose replied, rolling her eyes. "If you don't, you can't have dinner here for a week."

Albus frowned and paused in thought, after a couple more seconds he nodded and held out his hand for Rose to shake, she shook it and smiled at the prospect of not having to feed Albus for a week.

"And now Rosie, you've given me the perfect excuse to spend some more time with Scarlett," he said with a grin.

Rose raised her eyebrow, "and how would that be?" she asked.

"She can teach me how to Apparate, a pretty face is better motivation than a wizened old wizard," Albus replied with a wink.

"If you could even convince her to do that," Rose said.

Albus nodded, "I can be very convincing."

"Sure you can Albus," Rose said, patting Albus' shoulder and turning back to Scorpius who was serving the soup and putting it on the table.

"I'll prove it, I'll ask her," Albus replied with an assured nod.

Rose leant against the table and waited for Albus to reach for a phone, when he didn't she sat down around the table and smirked. "I knew you wouldn't."

Albus sent her a glare as he walked around to the other side of the table to sit down. "I'll do it in my own time, Merlin Rose, can't you see we are about to eat? The speed in which you want this to go down is strange, it's like you want this to happen. I thought you didn't want me to corrupt any of Violet's bridesmaids?"

"Well," Rose started, but she didn't have an answer, so she quickly took up a spoon and began eating. Leaving Albus to smirk and Scorpius to laugh softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Please REVIEW! :D<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys :D**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Things happened XD. I got a new laptop, that broke and so I got a new new one XD. I'm also going to Uni tomorrow. SO. Yeah.**

**The song isn't mine, obviously. It's La Vie En Rose by the legendary Edith Piaf :D The translation was not by me. I don't take the credit :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>"Morning," Rose said as she jumped into step next to Albus and Scorpius as they walked to the Ministry from the Bakery, Ava was smiling in a purple pant suit next to her, sipping at a cup of chai tea.<p>

"Thanks for the intrusion," Albus replied, rolling his eyes, "morning Ava, where are you both going?"

"Good morning Albus, Scorpius, I'm going to the Prophet, Rose is just showing me the way," she replied.

"Where's Scarlett then?" Scorpius spoke up, drinking from his coffee cup.

"Sleeping, I think," Ava said, she sipped at her cup again and smiled. "This trip is practically a holiday for her."

Albus grinned, "I wish I could sleep in, it's not like I have anything to do."

Scorpius sighed, "the Quidditch league starts in a couple of months, you could be getting ready for it. But of course, Albus, you like leaving things too late."

"Albus has never been one to help himself," Rose said with a grin. Bumping shoulders with Albus and making him grimace.

"What is it exactly you do, Albus?" Ava chimed in whimsically.

"He just lazes around," Rose replied for him.

Albus sent a glare Rose's way and turned to Ava, "I'm a Junior Organiser for the Quidditch league," he replied. "I really wish you'd go back to Scotland, Rose, those 2 weeks when you were gone last year were just heaven."

"Oh shut up, Al, ooh and I have some good news. Lorcan called me this morning and said he'll be coming for Dominique's party, you two can catch up about old times, can't you," Rose suggested with a wink.

Her cousin however, rolled his eyes and drank his hot beverage, "whatever."

"Who's Lorcan?" Ava asked, a smile on her face at the prospect of meeting another male acquaintance.

"My best friend, he's in Africa at the moment, curse breaking, he hasn't been back since Christmas." Rose replied with delight in her eyes.

Ava nodded with approval, "I'm sure I'll enjoy this party."

Albus suddenly started laughing, "fat chance, Weasley gatherings are horrific."

Rose elbowed her cousin and shook her head, "no they aren't Albus, don't ruin it."

"Aunt Muriel chatting in your ear about what you really should be doing with your life, trying to set you up with hideous beasts. Then there's granddads poorly cooked 'Muggle' delicacies, that gave half the family food poisoning last time. The music is always terrible, and those incessant gnomes."

"The music won't be terrible, it is Dominique's party, remember," Scorpius added. He tossed his cup into a nearby bin, followed by Rose. They took each other's now free hand. Ava practically beamed.

"So Albus, Scarlett wouldn't really tell us, but what did you talk about?" Ava said with a friendly smile.

Albus grimaced slightly, knowing that he hadn't an answer to the question, because they had hardly spoken about anything. Scarlett had been withholding, and he knew she knew more about him than he knew about her. His grimace changed however, and became a half-smirk, and he shrugged his shoulders, "things that shouldn't be spoken about in public."

Ava wasn't exactly pleased with the answer, nor Albus' clear disregard, "oh," was all she could muster, and then she went back to her tea. Looking through the small plastic lid and into the caramel coloured drink.

"You're so annoying Albus, you know?" Rose said, "I'm sorry for him, Ava, he can be distasteful when he wants to be."

She nodded slightly, still looking at her cup.

Albus shrugged, knowing if he apologized, that would break down his façade, so instead, he shrugged and walked ahead of them, moving from their path and onto a different one and he stepped through a door.

"What could Scarlett possibly see in him that is likeable?" Ava said in small voice.

Both Scorpius and Rose laughed, the volume of the laughter made Ava grin. "That's a question we've both been asking, maybe there is some kind of sinister secret," Rose replied with a grin.

"I wouldn't be surprised, Albus probably has a million secrets up his sleeves, maybe we should consult Chi, see what she has to say with her Seer abilities," Scorpius said.

Ava's grin widened, "you know a Seer?" she exclaimed, dropping her cup and looking excited.

"Yes," Rose replied smiling, "but she doesn't see anything good, like lottery numbers."

Scorpius sighed dreamily, "that would be great, wouldn't it?"

"Oh shut up rich kid," Rose said, elbowing him with the arm connected to the hand holding Scorpius'. "You have way more than what they give away in the lottery."

He frowned, "that is my father's money, and not mine."

"Same difference," Rose replied with a winning smile. After a while, Scorpius' grimace twisted into a smile, mimicking Rose's own.

Ava shook her head, grinning, "no, but I've always loved to do a story about a Seer and the struggles they face. Do you think she would allow me to interview her?"

Rose scratched at her head, "I suppose so, but I don't know the rules for an Unspeakable, considering they're Unspeakables and everything."

"Oh, it wouldn't be about her work, just about her life so far, how old is she?" Ava asked, already getting out her small notebook and pen.

"22," Rose replied, "her name is Chi Wong, Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries."

Ava smiled, "thanks, that's great. And because of how young she is, this story can be followed up."

Rose smiled at Ava's enthusiasm and she could make out the usual entrance to the Ministry up ahead. "Try to keep Albus grounded, don't let him go searching for Scarlett in his lunch break," Rose instructed her boyfriend, letting go of his hand and poking him in the chest.

He twitched back and blocked her hand from his chest, "yes, Rose, I'm sure he wouldn't know where to find her, anyway," he said with a wink.

Rose sighed with relief and accepted the kiss that Scorpius placed on her lips. He smiled at her and saying goodbye jogged off towards the entrance to the Ministry, looking both ways before he walked through the small and dodgy looking door.

"You are so cute," Ava said dreamily, grabbing onto the crook of Rose's arm, and allowing her to lead her towards Diagon Alley. "Make sure to invite me to the wedding," Ava continued.

Rose rolled her eyes and laughed softly, "sure thing, we'll just have to wait for Albus to fall in love and my father to be decent to Scorpius, so never."

Ava shook her head lightly, "you never know what might happen. Maybe you should speak to this Seer friend of yours. Maybe she'll read your future."

"No way!" Rose exclaimed, groaning, "there is no chance I'm going to let her read my future again, I don't like knowing it."

Ava just smiled, "you have little faith in your father, he could change his mind."

"My father doesn't change his mind. So C'est la vie and what not," Rose replied. "It's not like I _want _to marry him or anything, anyway." Ava turned to see Rose's expression and she could read it all in the rouge of Rose's cheeks.

"Oh Pamplemousse," Ava said, pursing her lips, "why do you blush so if you do not want to marry Scorpius? What is the problem?"

Rose's eyebrows had risen at the nickname, "what did you just call me?"

Ava blinked and thought for a second and then smiled, "Grapefuit, you just remind me so much of my little sister, she's just as lost as you."

Rose's lips pursed together and she sighed, "I don't want to talk about this, it's too confusing," she said, she closed her eyes and breathed.

Ava chuckled lightly, patting Rose's shoulder, "_Des nuits d'amour à plus finir. Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place. Les ennuis, les chagrins s'effacent. Heureux, heureux à en mourir. Quand il me prend dans ses bras. Il me parle tout bas. Je vois la vie en rose_" she sang in a light lilt.

"La vie en rose?" Rose asked, her eyebrow raised.

Ava grinned and nodded, "_In endless nights of love, A great delight that comes about, the pains and bothers are banished, Happy, happy to die of love. When he takes me in his arms. And speaks softly to me, I see life in rosy hues._ I think it's very romantic," Ava said with a giggle.

"Romantic, huh?" Rose sighed, the Leaky Cauldron not too far ahead of them.

She smiled and nodded, "it will be fine, trust me Rose, I may not be able to see into the future, but I know happiness when I see it."

Rose waved her away with a hand, trying to distract herself in her bag as she searched for her wand.

**XxX Albus XxX**

Albus now regretted rushing off and leaving Scorpius, it meant he had gotten in earlier, first of all, and second of all, he was already bored out of his wits. He stared at the pencils on his desk, rocking his chair back slightly, imagining something much more fun and interesting. His mind went straight to Scarlett and what his brother liked to call, the gutter.

What? He was a man, he had needs.

He leaned back in his chair, his eyes closed tightly, but his imagination was screwing with him. His thoughts weren't creating the usual scenes he wanted to see, but they were weird. Like him walking on a beach hand in hand with Scarlett. He nearly barfed at the thought of it. But his mind kept on going through these ridiculous dates and clear romantic scenarios. When it even came to _it_, it wasn't even… well, it wasn't even dirty. It was too nice, and he felt all tingly and strange afterwards. So deciding that this method of action wasn't working well, he decided to think about generic things, like broomsticks and beer. But then she kept popping into his head, interrupting him when he was in the pub, or just by his desk, writing meaningless tasks down. He'd start a new day dream, maybe sitting down in the Leaky Cauldron and being given a cold refreshing goblet of Butterbeer. And then just as he would put it to his lips, she'd appear, taking it from him and drinking it all, laughing at his reaction. And then he would laugh, it made him a little queasy.

It was the way she said Albus, he decided. It was always the turning point in the daydreams, he really should have opened his eyes. The delusions wouldn't do him any good at all.

He was lying in the sun on his back in the Chudley Cannons Quidditch grounds, eyes closed and hands behind his head. "Albus," he heard her call, and then he felt her poke him. It felt surprisingly real, "Albus, get up," she said again, walking around to his side. Her lips went to his ears, tickling them with her breath and it felt strange to him. His ear beginning to dampen, he realised the strangeness of it all, why would she be licking his ear? He asked himself, and then his eyes popped open and James was standing there, a smirk on his face. Albus turned his head fully and saw that his brother was holding a large toad in his hands. Albus jumped, realising that his brother had allowed the amphibian to lick at his ear.

"You creep!" he shouted, pushing James away and standing up. "What do you want?"

James was laughing and sat on the table, "what were you dreaming about? You were all smiling and saying 'Scarlett, stop', who's Scarlett? Your new girlfriend? Wait, isn't that one of Violet's bridesmaids? You sly dog, Albus Severus, especially when everyone's warned you against her. What was she doing to you? Dirty things I hope," he went on, grinning hugely, sitting the toad on his lap.

"Shut up, James" Albus screamed, "and get that toad out of here! Where did it even come from?"

"Oh, calm down, Miss Myrtle, it's from downstairs, some idiot transfigured a bunch of them into cakes or something idiotic like that. Imagine that, how inhumane? So I took this one of their hands, his names Boris. I'm thinking of hatching a chicken egg under him, what do you think?"

Albus glared at his brother, "you're an idiot, now get out, I'm busy."

"Come on, Al, I'll call Fred and we'll have a party. Plus, you're not busy, if I'm not busy, you're definitely not busy, remember, I'm the Chaser. You were just daydreaming about some girl, anyway, let's go cause a riot or something. Dad is currently not in his office, let's mess his stuff around."

Albus continued to glare at his brother, his mouth pursed tightly, even the toad in James' arms was fidgeting slightly.

"Fine then Albus, spoil sport, me and Boris are out of here," he said, raising his chin indignantly and getting up, pretending to storm out of the office.

When he knew James had gone, Albus practically slammed his head on his desk, breathing in and out slowly. It didn't last long however, because then he started to hear laughter. And with horror, he turned to the fireplace to see a familiar face in the flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi there ;)**

**Guess what happened last week when I went to Uni. Well I left my house, went down the road, to find that the tyre was flat ¬¬ . It turns out someone slashed my tyre. FUN. So let's say that's an excuse for not having a double update ;)**

…**wait. I SWEAR I UPDATED LAST WEEK D: **

**Oh darn. **

**Okay okay. Let's go. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p>"How long have you been there?" Albus asked quickly, he started shuffling things on his desk and he rubbed at his neck, embarrassed.<p>

"Not long, but your brother is rather peculiar," Scarlett replied with a grin.

Albus groaned.

"It's nice to know that you're thinking about me, Albus Potter," she chuckled softly, and he turned seeing her grinning.

"How can I help you this fine day, Scarlett?" Albus asked, straightening his shoulders and composing himself.

"I need you," she began, but stopped as Albus smirked.

"And what would you need me for?" he asked, the tone in his voice clear.

Scarlett sighed, but smiled, "I need you to test this spell I have, everyone else is too scared to help me. I'm good at what I do."

Albus raised an eyebrow, "that doesn't exactly sound convincing."

She pursed her lips, "I'm only testing a floatation spell, it's to see how much weight it can carry. There shouldn't be much of a problem, the counter-spell is completely fine."

"We can trade, how about that?" Albus answered, a smirk on his lips.

Scarlett grimaced slightly, but shook her head, "what would you like to trade, and be careful Albus, watch what you say around me."

He frowned and nodded, "teach me to Apparate, I have a bet to win."

At the word 'bet' Scarlett blinked quickly, and bit down on her lip. She was worried.

"Scarlett?" Albus asked, peering closer into the fire.

"Uh, yes, I can do that. But this isn't a date, I'll meet you at 12:30 outside Gringotts," Scarlett was about to disappear when Albus shook his head.

"Sorry, no can do, Rose says I'm banned from being in the area when she's inside the bank."

Scarlett sighed and rolled her eyes, "I expect better from you, Gringotts, 12:30."

She then disappeared and Albus looked after her, the embers glowering now, and he wondered how this girl could be so perfect – suggesting him to disobey what he had been told by Rose Weasley.

**12:30, Outside Gringotts.**

"Good job," Scarlett said, "you're on time," she grabbed him by the arm and began pulling him towards the small grassed area down the Alley. When there she took out her wand and instructed him to turn around.

"At least let me see what you are going to do," Albus asked, a frown on his face.

Scarlett smiled, "don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, but this is a classified spell, so I'm not going to let you hear it, it's a motivation spell. Now don't be annoying." Without saying another word, she in-audibly cast the spell on Albus, and he involuntarily straightened his shoulders.

He turned with a grin on his face, and Scarlett nodded with accomplishment. "Okay, now, tell me what makes you so incredibly terrible at Apparating."

"Oh, most likely my lack of determination," Albus replied. He felt different, like his ego was inflated.

"Why?" she asked simply.

Albus shrugged and pulled a hand through his hair, "I'm lazy."

Scarlett sighed, "that's not a good enough reason, Albus, now turn back around, concentrate on nothing but my voice, okay?

He complied, even though he didn't want to, while he was motivated to learn to Apparate properly, it didn't mean he wanted to be standing around. He closed his eyes, concentrating on Scarlett's voice.

"Imagine you're at a Chudley Cannon's game, it's the deciding game of the season, the game is tied, and the seekers are head to head. Then suddenly, both Seekers catch the snitch."

"That's impossible," he chimed in.

Scarlett frowned, "just think, and this is the greatest day in Quidditch history, a complete tie breaker, and you, being the organiser you are, made it all happen. Changed the game. Everyone is looking at you, some with annoyance and anger, others in joy in having witnessed such an event. You're stuck in your stall, not sure who is an enemy or on your side. Your only chance is to escape. But all the exits are blocked, and all you can really do is Apparate. There's an exit a mere 3 metres from you, blocked by a man who seems half giant, half human. You only have to Apparate those 3 metres, and you'll be free. So what would you do? Either escape to be maimed maybe, or leave with your limbs intact." Scarlett paused. "Destination, Determination, Deliberation. Your seconds are counting down, Apparate. Apparate now."

There was a pop, and Albus disappeared for a split second, and then appeared by Scarlett's side, a grin on his face, and completely intact.

She clapped and smiled, "see you did it. Now you just have to practice some more without my help."

"I'm not sure about that, your voice is quite soothing. Plus, I don't know what I'd do without a motivation spell," he winked and Scarlett shook her head.

"Now, can I test this spell on you, okay?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm not sure, how about a date?" he asked, winking at her.

Scarlett laughed and shook her head, "well, are you going to let me?"

"Well I'm rather motivated into getting myself a date with you, Scarlett," he answered.

"There is no chance, Albus, now say yes, or I'll jinx you in annoyance," she said, her wand pointing at him, a smile on her face.

Albus grinned, "go on, but if this spell doesn't work properly, you owe me a date."

She sent him a serious glance and sucked in a breath."No, Albus, now stay still, this won't hurt at all."

"I'm sure it won't," Albus said, standing still, his arms by his sides.

Scarlett carefully spoke the spell, and Albus slowly began to rise, noticing that he was leaving the ground, he looked down and moved his arms around, receiving an annoyed look from Scarlett. He was going higher, and once he reached two metres off the ground, Scarlett directed her wand back to the ground, easing him down slowly.

"This is great, it looks like we can confirm this spell, thank you Albus." Scarlett smiled and put her wand away, and straightened her skirt.

"Aww you can't just leave me like that," Albus stated with a pout, stepping closer to Scarlett.

"I'll see you later, Albus," she said with a smile.

Albus frowned, "nope, I'm determined and motivated into getting you on a date."

"You can buy me a Butterbeer on the go," Scarlett suggested as she walked back down Diagon Alley, stopping at a refreshment cart.

He took some sickles from his pocket and handed it to the vendor as Scarlett grabbed at a bottle and a straw, she opened it and began drinking from the straw. "Thank you."

Albus followed after her, an amused expression on his face, "is this some sort of test?" he asked.

Scarlett shook her head as she drank, "no, I was just thirsty. Plus, I shouldn't indulge in your current state of mind. You're starting to sound like you'd do anything for a date with me. And that's worrying."

"Well to a point, I wouldn't kill someone for a date with you," Albus replied.

Her eyebrow rose and she continued drinking, walking aimlessly and looking into shop windows. "Plus, you're not being very real, do something to wow me that isn't ridiculously pretentious."

Albus frowned, "I'm not pretentious, plus there are several things I can do that would 'wow' you," he replied with a wink.

Scarlett pretended to gag and shook her head, sucking on the straw again. "You're disgusting, Albus Potter. That line can't work for you," she sighed and sat down on a nearby bench, finishing her drink and breathing out. "Something interesting, unique and unusual."

He stood in front of her, his hands in his pockets. He was thinking hard about this. After a couple more seconds, he blinked and smiled. "I'll rap for you," he spoke up.

"Huh?" she said quickly, giving him a strange look, "I hope 'rap' isn't some weird creepy word for something else."

Albus smiled and shook his head, it was the smile that Scarlett liked to see. "No, it's a type of Muggle music, I'll need a beat to show you what I mean though."

"You're not going to sing right here, are you?" Scarlett asked, grinning, though looking around at the passer-by's.

He grinned, "of course, you asked me to wow you, this is me wowing you."

Scarlett shook her head, but still smiled, "no, I didn't mean in a way in which you'll get us attention, Albus."

"Don't worry about them, Scar," he replied.

"Scar?" she asked, giving him a quizzical glance.

"Scar," he repeated, a smile on his face. "Now pass me that twig over there," he said, his hand out.

Scarlett was still a little confused, she'd never had a nickname, her family didn't really do that. She liked the idea of having one though. Scarlett picked up the twig from the ground and handed it to Albus and he lightly tapped it against the bench, nodding and with his wand, he kept the beat up with magic.

"Are you ready?" he asked, jogging lightly on the spot and shaking his arms out.

She nodded, smiling with enthusiasm, her hands on the bench on either side of her thighs, her leaning forward. The quick beat was strange to her, and she couldn't imagine what kind of music this was.

He nodded to the beat, making her chuckle slightly, and then he started. She found it peculiar, the words didn't seem to be about anything important really. Mostly about cars and girls, so she doubted he wrote the lyrics himself. The words and his tone matched the beat, and she leaned forward, interested, yet still confused.

Albus folded his arms across his chest when he finished, and grinned. "How was it, did you like it?" he asked, "it's not mine, obviously."

She squinted and rubbed at her neck, "I don't understand what that was, that's a type of Muggle music?" she questioned.

He nodded in reply, sitting down next to her and stretching his legs out. "A very popular type of Muggle music, though I must admit, I'm not the greatest, but I could show you the real deal if you like?"

Scarlett laughed, "I don't think I'd like it, Albus."

He shook his head, "it will be something different, unique even, how about I buy you dinner and I show you some music?" he suggested, he looked hopeful, and Scarlett thought just a little worried.

"Where would dinner be?" she asked, a suspicious tone to her voice, "apparently you don't know where you live, how would you take me there?"

Albus sighed and put an arm around the back of the bench, just touching the back of her coat. "I know where I live, and it would be at that restaurant down there," he said, pointing to the Restaurant his cousin, Hugo, worked in.

"The one your cousin works in?" she asked for confirmation, her eyes following the direction he was pointing to. When he nodded, she frowned, "this isn't a way for you to get a free meal, right?"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "no! What kind of person do you think I am? Plus, Hugo always makes me pay," he replied solemnly.

Scarlett giggled lightly, bumping her shoulder against Al's, "okay, but let's make it a lunch, considering you apparently have nothing to do."

He frowned and shook his head, "but a lunch is not a proper date, they don't light the candles in the middle of the day," he groaned.

She laughed again, standing up and flattening her skirt. She pulled her fingers through her long dark hair and smiled, "then it's not a date, Albus. You'll have to try again."

Albus sighed heavily and got up, pulling himself off the bench very quickly and landing himself mere centimetres from Scarlett's face. "Oh, you're a spoil sport, Scarlett. I'll convince you, don't worry about that."

"Oh I'm not worried," Scarlett replied, still in close proximity to Albus. She gave him one last smile before backing up and waving, "see you tomorrow, Albus."

He frowned as she waved, he crossed his arms in indignation and watched as she disappeared down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>TBH. I don't know why I didn't post this last week. I had all of it already written XD.<strong>

**SORRY**

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW. IT MAKES ME HAPPY!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir.**

**I'm getting demands for Scorose! XD. Calm down guys, they can't have all the attention. I have written scenes for them! XD Haven't you seen? Anyway. It's only appropriate where appropriate. :P but chill. There will be Scorose scenes in the future! And I will write them, just for you guys ;) as well as the Albus scenes. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p>Albus sat at his desk again, looking bored. He was flicking paperclips across the room and singing under his breath.<p>

He'd just traipsed back to the Ministry after Scarlett had left him, he still had 3 hours of the day left and still there was nothing to do. He wasn't tired, so he couldn't just take a nap, and his boredom had pushed him to pathetically – as he put it – , draw pictures and words on a sheet of note paper. When he actually paid attention to what he was writing he frowned, the words; Albus and Scarlett, popped out at him, as well as little drawings of couples; dancing, hanging out, eating, watching television. He grimaced and scrunched up the paper. He lifted his hand to throw it to the bin by the door, but as he let go, the door began to open and a blonde head popped round and was subsequently hit in the face with the ball of paper.

"So that's how you welcome me, I come around to get you for lunch and you're not here, and then you hit me with a ball of paper," Scorpius said, his tone fake-angry. He fully opened the door, stepped into the room and closed the door after him. He looked down at the ball of paper and knelt to pick it up.

"No!" Albus shouted, moving off his chair and running around the desk to get the paper before Scorpius opened it.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows at Albus' quick actions and the fact that he was running at him with fear and worry etched on his face. However, Scorpius being Scorpius, he wanted to know why, so he easily held the ball of paper out of Albus' way, being several inches taller than him.

"What is it, Albus?" Scorpius asked, now smirking. "Something interesting? Is it illegal? Is it from James? I saw him poking around with some dung bombs. He really wants to be front page news, doesn't he? 'Harry Potter's son, jailed for causing anarchy in the Ministry of Magic.' Or, is it a love letter?" he asked with a grin. He saw Albus go red and he laughed. "Are you interested in Scarlett, Albus? I thought she was just a conquest?"

Albus screwed up his face, stretching to reach the paper, "shut up Scorpius, of course she is. I don't do love letters, I don't do love, I'm not you, Mr Pathetically in love with Rose Weasley."

"You're an arse," Scorpius said simply, elbowing Albus as he tried to grab the paper from behind him. "Plus, I'm not pathetic, look at you, reaching for this, your face is all scrunched up. What have you written on it?" he asked, a grin on his face.

"It's none of your business," Albus replied, and then he laughed, "you must be pathetic, you chose to share a flat with Rose Weasley."

Scorpius only laughed in reply, receiving an eyebrow raise from Albus. Scorpius stooped lower to Albus' eye level, looking him right in the eye with a grin, "well, and a bed," he said with a wink, "don't forget that one."

Albus grimaced, he punched Scorpius in the stomach, making him groan and double over. When Scorpius was otherwise preoccupied, Albus grabbed the paper from his hand and held onto it tightly.

"You dick," Scorpius shouted, clutching his stomach.

"You really thought you were going to get away with that? She is my cousin, do I look like I want to know, well that?" Albus said quite simply, his arms crossed in front of the slumped Scorpius.

Scorpius smirked and stood straighter, his hand still pressed to his stomach, "what? That we have sex?" he offered with a grin. Albus glowered. "Often?" he added, holding back a laugh at his best friend's expression.

"You fucking suck, I hate you." Albus spat, his nose incredibly squashed up.

The blonde laughed and walked forward slowly, Albus forgetting the ball of paper scrunched up in his hand. Scorpius put his hands on Albus' shoulders, he attempted to shrug them off, but Scorpius held on tightly, bending down to his height. "No you don't, Al, you love me."

Albus looked away with a huff, "bastard."

Scorpius winked and let go of Albus, swiftly grabbed his hand and pulled the paper from it. He turned and ran across the room, opening the ball and turning his back to Albus, who began to scream in protest and try and grab around Scorpius who would move and turn to stop Albus from getting the sheet.

"Interesting," Scorpius commented on Albus' digressions, his eyes flicking from the words to the little pictures Albus had drawn. Especially the one of a young woman's face, dark hair blowing about her face and dark brown eyes framed with blue, quite obviously Scarlett's. The pictures weren't too bad. "These are good, you going to make a big one? It would make a good gift," he asked grinning and turning to Albus who was beet red and to be quite honest, looked like he was either going to burst into tears or explode in general. Scorpius handed the piece of note paper back to Albus, who took it and was about to rip it up, before looking at it and folding it away into his pocket. Scorpius smirked at that.

"I'm going to strangle you, Scorpius," Albus said quite seriously.

"A little farfetched, isn't it?" Scorpius replied, a smile on his face. "Isn't love supposed to bring out all the warm and fuzzy stuff?" he asked.

Albus glared at him, "firstly, I am not in love, secondly, if that were true, you wouldn't be such a dickhead, would you?"

Scorpius stepped back gasping, a hand to his heart, "I'm insulted, I would have thought after over 10 years of friendship. You would be able to see my true nature."

Albus replied with a glare and Scorpius sighed.

"Okay, Al, so, explain yourself. Why were you practically writing Mrs Albus Catullus all over a sheet of note paper?" he asked.

"I was not," Albus replied adamantly, "I was just doodling, they weren't pictures of Scarlett."

Scorpius smirked and nodded in faux belief, "sure they weren't, and have you been watching a lot of chick flicks lately? Those pictures were very lovey dovey, weren't they? Not even myself and Rose get up to that stuff, and to you apparently we _are_ lovey dovey. So what is it?"

"Nothing!" Albus shouted, "now get out, I don't want you here," he said, shooing Scorpius out of the room.

"Hey! But you always want me here, you say it yourself!" Scorpius said, "and wait, where were you before?"

Albus froze momentarily, "just get out, Scorpius." He said again, pushing Scorpius out of the room completely, and locking the door behind him. He sighed with relief and Scorpius started muttering under his breath as he walked off.

**XxX Rose XxX**

Rose started sifting through her things, packing up early from her desk at Gringotts. She decided to slip out quickly, avoiding the attention of the goblins who always gave her annoyed looks.

She stepped out of the large building and walked down the steps, making her way down Diagon Alley, sighing and singing the lyrics to an old Beatles song as she walked. She really thought she should invest in an mp3 player, that was one Muggle device she thought was genius – music on the go.

She turned slightly stopping by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and stepped inside, looking around for her Uncle George and cousin Fred – who was working at the shop for the week.

"Uncle George," she shouted, walking up the small staircase, past the love potions and Skiving Snackboxes and up to the small apartment at the top of the shop. Before she reached the top she heard a sound which sounded like flapping wings, she followed the sound, turning off and making her way past various inflatable devices and animals, down the aisle with standard games – Wizards Chess and Exploding Snap, and up the 2 steps to the 17 and over area. She poked her head around and her Uncle was sitting, grinning, Scarlett sat in front of him, her wand out, controlling a small mechanical bird, which wings moved like a hummingbirds. "Uh, hi," Rose said, stepping closer to them both.

Her uncle turned with a grin, "hey, Ro'," he said, and then quickly turned back to Scarlett.

"Hi, Rose, look, I'm showing your Uncle a spell, it can animate toys and you can make it specific for the toy, this is the bird version." The toy began to tweet like a bird, and it landed on George's shoulder, and started to peck at his jumper.

"Brilliant," George said, "ever thought of selling this spell of yours? Exclusively?" George asked with a grin. Rose rolled her eyes.

Scarlett laughed softly, putting her wand down and the bird 'turned off', "no, I have not."

"Uncle George, you can't just want to buy spells off of people for your own gain," Rose said, taking a seat on the top of a box for a dolls house.

George winked and turned to Scarlett, "well here's a budding inventor, she was interviewed by Witch Weekly and everything, remember?" he said with a nod. "Imagine that, all the spells you could make, Scarlett, just for toys and pranking needs."

Scarlett laughed again.

Rose sighed, "sorry Scarlett," she said.

"You can't get anything without asking, Rose, plus, this could be a brilliant partnership. She's a smart one," he said.

"Thank you," Scarlett said with a grin. "I could give you a spell, George," she said, "as a gift though, your birthday perhaps? Didn't I just miss it?" she asked.

George nodded, "how did you know that?"

"I think Hugo was telling me about what you got up to at your parent's house," she said with a huge smile.

Rose cleared her throat, "you've spoken to Hugo?" she asked, quite confused.

"Oh yes," Scarlett replied with a winning smile, "and Louis, Fred – he's downstairs renewing spells, Roxy and Lily for a bit, they were on a break and having lunch. I had a quick talk with Molly as well, when I went to see Ava, did you know the Prophet and Witch Weekly are in the same building?"

"Yes," Rose replied astonished. "But, wait, what? You've spoken to most of my cousins?" she asked for confirmation.

Scarlett nodded, "well, what was I supposed to do? I already did a safety assessment on the spell I was given to do for this week with Albus, they are very slow with it back home in Italy, I won't have another one till next week. So I decided to take a walk around, did you know there is an alley off Diagon Alley, with shops for Goblins. My, aren't they interesting. The shops, the goblins are quite interesting, but they aren't the nicest of creatures."

"You saw Albus?" Rose asked taken aback.

She nodded again, "he told me you didn't want him near the vicinity, but he didn't cause any trouble," she smiled. "He asked me to teach him to Apparate, weird right? I gave him a motivation spell though, he started asking me out."

Rose scrunched up her nose and George sat up. "Wait, what? Does that sound like what I think it sounds like? He likes you?" he asked Scarlett, she only shrugged. "Rose?"

She shook her head, confused, "I don't know, Uncle George, he likes hiding the truth."

"This could be good, very good," he said, rubbing his hands together, "I look forward to that spell, Scarlett, and come around anytime."

"Uncle George!" Rose shouted after him, as he rushed down the staircase, "don't tell anyone, please."

"Why not?" Scarlett asked, "what's happened?"

Rose shook her head and quickly ran her fingers through her hair, "Merlin, Scarlett, you're going to give me a heart attack."

Scarlett grinned, and grabbed onto the crook of Rose's arm, "let's go get some dinner, bring Scorpius along and Ava."

"And how do you expect me to do that without bringing Albus?" Rose asked in reply.

"If he tries anything, I'll stun him," she replied with a grin.

They started going down the stairs, making their way out of the shop. They reached outside and began walking down the Alley, making their way to the furthest end, where they could exit, continue on to the Prophet and pick up Ava and then walk to the Ministry and pick up Scorpius.

Rose turned to Scarlett, "What did you do with Albus?" she asked, trying not to frown.

"What do you mean? I told you," she stated, she looked over at Rose, and felt uncomfortable, like Rose knew the arrangement between herself and Violet.

"Well, it's just that, I don't know, I'm just worried that you don't know what he is like," Rose said.

Scarlett grinned, a big grin, "I know exactly what he is like, Rose, don't worry about me at all. Tell you what, just relax, I will be fine."

Rose nodded slowly, "okay, I hope you're right."

She nodded, pulling Rose along with her. "Albus can't get to me like that."

Rose looked at her quickly, and Scarlett looked as if a shadow had passed across her face. She believed her, but she couldn't help thinking there was something else there. When Albus and Scarlett had first met there was something there, they had just looked at each other differently. And Albus wasn't exactly acting normally, he was different, he was changing. And it was all because of Scarlett.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS! :D<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi guys :D. Sorry for the extra long wait.**

**I was doing NaNo… badly.**

**And I had this major essay. I'd written half of the chapter, but I had to do the essay for obvious reasons, because I'm at University XD. **

**Anyway. WALLAH! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

* * *

><p>It had proven harder than Rose had thought it would be to have dinner with Ava, Scarlett and Scorpius, without the interruption of Albus. He was incredibly persistent when it came to free food and having Scorpius' company.<p>

He had tried to tag along when Rose and Scarlett had picked Scorpius up, but he was otherwise preoccupied when Scarlett stuck his feet to the ground and gave him a beaming smile and a wave before they left.

Scarlett doubted he'd be happy about it when she saw him the next day – at their lunch. But she couldn't say she didn't love the shocked expression on his face.

When Scorpius, Rose and Scarlett had picked up Ava from the Daily Prophet, they made their way to a little Muggle Mexican restaurant on Fleet Street.

"I can't believe you agreed to it," Ava stated, her face was one of astonishment, her red lips pursed together. "I can't imagine he'll be any good at it, will he even pay?" she asked, truly looking worried for Scarlett.

Scarlett laughed in reply, "well we never know, he could try as hard as he can to be suave," she replied with a nod. "Maybe he'll be good about it, how about it Rose?" she asked, turning to the red head, who was busy whispering something to Scorpius.

Rose turned quickly, her vibrant curls hitting her boyfriend softly and she shrugged, "I'm the wrong person to ask, how about it Scorp? Is Albus decent at dates? Does he pick up the bill?" she asked, nudging him with her shoulder.

"Uhm," Scorpius said, he stretched his arms, one arm reaching around Rose and he took a drink of his blue beverage before replying properly. "Yes, he can be pretty suave, he'll probably pay, but I can't say whether his date etiquette is very… etiquettey," he replied, smiling.

Rose laughed and rolled her eyes, "great English there."

He shrugged, "I try my best."

Scarlett had rolled her eyes and drank some of her cola, "It's not a date, it's just lunch, we're friends. We're going as friends," she confirmed with a nod. She picked at one of the nachos that sat in the middle of the square table and bit into it.

"So Albus hasn't earned a date, yet?" Scorpius asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"No," Scarlett replied with a laugh, "and I have told him so."

Rose was smiling, "isn't that a little bit cruel?" she asked, "I bet he is practically begging for a date. Isn't he? That's so Albus."

Scorpius nodded, "I'd have to agree, not about the cruel bit, he doesn't deserve a date with you, ever. Prats shouldn't get what they want."

Rose rolled her eyes, "says the biggest prat, ever," she commented, she took a nacho herself and ate it.

"Oi, I'm not the biggest prat ever, I think I'm a fairly nice guy," he contested, poking Rose in the side, "plus, I always get what I want," he nodded with finality and his arm still around her shoulder, he squeezed it.

"Don't kid yourself," she said with a wink, and he kissed her cheek, his whole face squeezing into her cheek with the force he had used, making her, Scarlett and Ava laugh lightly.

Scarlett grinned and took another handful of nachos, "when are you two getting married anyway?" she asked, very casually, but there was tension in the air as Rose looked down at her glass and Scorpius' arm moved from around Rose's shoulder. "Did I say something wrong?" Scarlett whispered to Ava who shook her head, and sighed.

Rose looked at her glass a few more seconds, before taking it up, finishing her drink and smiling. "No, it's fine, Scarlett," she pushed some curls from her face and her hand slipped under the table, Scorpius' hand closed around hers, and their fingers intertwined.

"It's not," he whispered closely to her ear, kissing her cheek softly. He turned to Ava and Scarlett and gave them a weak smile, "Rose and I have decided marriage isn't for us," he gave Rose a wink and she smiled half-heartedly. "We've decided this Muggle saying 'living in sin' is more our cup of tea," he winked, and his loose fist bumped against the table.

But Rose was biting at her lip, she shook her head, her hand curling into a fist on the table as she did so, "you don't need to lie about it Scorpius. It's not like it isn't obvious," she stated, his hand squeezed hers tighter and she breathed out a sigh. "My dad doesn't like him at all," she swallowed, "and I don't think I'd have the guts to marry Scorpius without my dad being there." She looked up at Scorpius and sighed, "sorry about that."

He smiled and kissed her cheek again, "don't apologise, I'll survive, but you should rephrase that. Your dad _hates _me. I think if you left me in a room alone with him, he'd try and kill me."

Rose laughed a little, "he still hasn't gotten over the finding you half naked in my flat fiasco."

"I can see why that would be an issue," Scarlett commented, a smile on her face. "You two will sort it out, I know it, your dad will come around eventually."

Rose sighed, "if he were that kind of man, maybe," she looked at Scorpius with discontent in her eyes. She desperately wanted her father to like Scorpius, or at least find him tolerable. The way he'd look at him during any family event, the hatred in his eyes hurt her deeply. She couldn't understand how against he was to liking her boyfriend, he didn't know him. He might have known his father when they were children, but not Scorpius. He had never even tried to know him, and Scorpius had tried his best to change his view of him to no avail.

Scorpius squeezed her fingers again and looking away from her, he drank the rest of his drink and rested his arm across the rest of the booth seat. "Why would I want to marry Rosie anyway? She'd try and get me to take her name, imagine that, me a Weasley?" he laughed jokingly and Rose elbowed him.

"My name is Rose, for the millionth time, and Scorpius Weasley would be a million times better than Rose Malfoy," she stated with a nod.

"Only because you're saying it, not because it's true," he replied.

Scarlett and Ava was smiling at them converse, thinking them completely adorable.

"What about your dad?" Ava asked Scorpius, she sipped at her cocktail with an inquiring eyebrow raise.

Rose laughed, "he loves me, his mum loves me more though, she asks me to tea and everything."

Scorpius nodded in agreement, laughing slightly, "I think my dad prefers her to me sometimes, just because I'll disagree with something and you'll agree with him. Like whether he should buy some Muggle stock, and I say no, because it's very temperamental, and you just say yes, and then when he makes a 200% profit, he goes and buys you an emerald necklace, and calls you his lucky gem."

She blushed lightly and laughed, "well my mum loves you, she says you make the best tea," Rose replied with a grin. "Now isn't that an accomplishment," she remarked.

"Thanks Rose, I feel a million times better now that I know your mother likes my tea making skills." He said sarcastically and Rose grinned.

"You should be, she values the little things," Rose replied, nudging him slightly.

Ava's head was slightly tilted, her mouth lifted slightly in an amused smile, "so your father dislikes Scorpius and your mother is completely fine with him?" she asked.

Scorpius nodded.

"Well then what is the problem? Just get your mother to convince your father," Ava said simply, taking a sip of her wine and smiling.

Scarlett grinned, "your dad's not that kind of man, is he Rose?" she asked, but it was more of a statement, "I'm sure he'll change his mind one day, he can't hate you forever. That's much too hard, I bet he's just pretending to hate you now, for the sake of it."

Rose paused, thinking about what Scarlett said, it sounded pretty correct. "I wouldn't be surprised," she replied.

Scorpius sighed, "we shall see, how's the work been Ava?" Scorpius asked with a smile, changing the conversation.

Rose was quite relieved about the change of topic. It was always difficult because she knew how much her father disliked Scorpius, and it hurt her to know that. She'd tried and tried over the years to make him change his mind. Scorpius had always been perfect to him, but he was just so prejudiced against him, he didn't ever want to get to know him.

She knew she wanted to marry Scorpius, even if it was 10 years from now, but she knew she wanted to, they'd talked about it before, offhandedly and not being serious. She always had the slightest inkling that her father would try and break them apart, maybe it was his obvious hatred for him, that would try and drive her to break up with him. But she never sunk to his level, she always defended him, no matter what.

Scorpius gave her a look, it was one he used quite often – 'I know' the look said. He knew what she was thinking. He knew how she felt. He knew that he would try harder.

But there was only so much more he could do, apart from begging on his knees for Ron Weasley to like him, or even tolerate him for the sake of his daughter.

Rose felt her fingers being squeezed and her boyfriend smiled, kissing her temple before turning back to Ava who was getting ready to answer. Rose couldn't help feeling the slight flutter in her chest that she felt around Scorpius. She knew she was blushing, the rouge probably stretching from her neck to her temples, being obvious to Scarlett, Ava _and _Scorpius.

**XxX**

The group talked happily about work and Violet's wedding after they had received their food, Scarlett telling them all a tale of how Violet had set her mother's rose bush on fire and the punishment she had received.

Rose had cheered up immensely, it may have been the few rounds of tequila that Scorpius had bought, or maybe the extra alcoholic Pina Coladas, however she felt much happier. She thought that it might have been from all the talking, sometimes it felt better to get it out, and talk with someone other than Scorpius. Especially when he was so directly affected.

Ava and Scarlett had split after dessert, mostly sober, while Scorpius and Rose had gone off half drunk, deciding to stroll back to their apartment, rather than apparate and probably splinch themselves.

They were responsible drunks, at the very least.

By the time they reached their door, Scorpius was kissing Rose's neck, and she was laughing and shooing him away. It took her about 5 minutes to open the door, by then Scorpius had been unbuttoning her blouse.

She opened the door, Scorpius falling in over her, and when she looked up, there was an un-amused figure sitting on their sofa. His arms were crossed and he was staring at them both.

The couple froze momentarily, the door falling shut behind them, before Scorpius burst out laughing and bounded over to the person, patting him on the shoulder.

"I thought you were Rose's dad for a second there, Al," he stated grinning.

Rose put her bag down on the kitchen counter and smiled, she then looked at her half open blouse and started buttoning it up, "that would have been incredibly awkward."

Albus was still glaring at them both, "how dare you have fun without me?"

Scorpius laughed and slunk into the arm chair, "don't be a baby about it, they'll be other dinners and other fun times."

"Still, and you got Scarlett to glue me to the floor!" he exclaimed, a grimace written on his features.

"That was her choice," Rose looked at Albus, blinking and then she frowned, "hey, how did you get in here?" she asked.

"Scorpius gave me a key," Albus replied.

Rose turned to Scorpius, and though she was slightly drunk, she still managed to send him an irritated grimace.

"Just in case," Scorpius replied defensively, his hands up. "What if I forget my key and you're in here, out cold."

"You'd Apparate in," Rose stated, smiling lightly, "or have you forgotten?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes, he reached over to Rose and put an arm around her shoulder, "the point is, Albus would have an extra key just in case anything happened in here, though he won't need it when he learns to apparate."

Rose laughed at that, and received a glare from Albus.

"I will learn to Apparate, Rose, and you will regret not putting faith in me, I promise you that," Albus stated with a nod and got up from his position.

"Going so soon?" Rose asked, a grin on her face.

Albus sent her another glare and she laughed.

"Don't look at me like that, Albus! I have done nothing wrong," she stated.

"Yeah right, this right here is wrong. You both drunk and me completely sober, it's actually quite depressing."

Rose put her finger to her lips and made a shushing sound, "cheer up Al, you've got a hot date tomorrow."

"It's not a date, remember?" Scorpius commented, with a sadistic grin.

"Oh yeah, forgot that," Rose said, grinning.

Albus moved to the door, glaring at them both, "well seeing as you can't Apparate me home, I'll be leaving. If you don't see me in the morning, I was killed on the way home."

Scorpius burst out laughing, followed by Rose, and Albus left, not saying anything more, but leaving the young couple chuckling, not able to contain themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks.<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**guys! :D See! I was telling the truth :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

* * *

><p>"What's the plan for today?" Violet asked Scarlett as she leaned against her kitchen counter, a copy of Witch Weekly in her hand.<p>

Scarlett looked up from her bowl of cereal and shrugged, "I'm not too sure. I might go around Diagon Alley again, I'm having lunch with Albus, so that's what I will be doing," she replied, she hid her smile behind her spoon.

Violet turned to her, a grin on her face, "oh, and were you planning on keeping that from me?" she asked, moving off the counter, putting the magazine down and sitting across the table from her cousin.

"No, it's only lunch, Violet," she replied simply, turning slightly, her hair blocking half her face.

"How did he convince you, anyway?" Scarlett asked, her dark eyes boring into the side of her cousins' head. "Was it good? Did he grovel?"

Scarlett turned back to her, placing the spoon down in her bowl and pushing her hair behind her ears. "It's not like that, Violet, I know what you've asked me to do, but I think…I think of him as my friend, as weird as that sounds. He can be nice," she said, unsure of what she was saying.

Violet quirked an eyebrow and flicked her hair over her shoulder with a hand, her expression was pensive, but after a while she just smiled, "that's good, then you won't have to treat this like a chore. I still truly can't understand what you mean about him being nice, but maybe that's just the difference between you and me," she winked and patted Scarlett's hand. "Do tell me how your lunch goes, and myself and Alastair are going out for dinner tonight, so you can go out to eat with Ava, or whatever you like."

"Where are you going?" Scarlett asked, a grin on her face.

"A Muggle restaurant," she replied with a grin, "we're thinking of using them as our caterers."

Her cousin blinked and her head tilted slightly, "but that means you have to have a non-magical wedding, is that what you want?"

She shrugged in reply, "I don't know. Well, the service wouldn't be non-magical, just the reception. It could be good, but I doubt I could control all of our guests from using magic."

Scarlett nodded, "that would be very difficult," she smiled, "but it would be unique, like a true Muggle wedding."

"Yes, which could be better. Imagine actual butlers instead of floating platters and refillable glasses." Violet grinned and looked down at her watch, she grabbed her bag and put it over her shoulder. "So I'll see you later, Scarlett, and try not to have too much fun with Albus, we wouldn't want him getting too attached." She winked and Disapparated, leaving Scarlett gawping.

Scarlett was left wondering what she could have meant. She made it sound like this big secret that was wrong and that she shouldn't get too close to Albus, for reasons she did not know. She wasn't doing anything wrong, was she? Violet wasn't exactly telling her what to do or say, she asked her to keep him preoccupied, and she was fine with that. She was starting to like his company.

She couldn't help wondering what her cousin could have meant as she got ready that morning. Well, what if she got attached? If Albus was as nice as he was yesterday, who says she wouldn't?

As she left for the morning, she composed herself in the mirror for a good 10 minutes. Her hair was out as usual, it waving at the edges and curling at the tips. She curled a few strands unconsciously as she looked in the mirror. Her now trademark blue eyeliner made her dark eyes stand out, and they looked bright and happy. She was happy. She loved England. She loved her family. And she loved the friends she had made. Including Albus.

Her cheeks reddened at that and she shook her head, laughing softly.

'You're being silly, Scarlett' she thought. She combed her fingers through her hair, and let the waves rest on her collar bone she took out her wand, Apparating on the spot.

**XxX Albus & Rose XxX**

"So, I hear you've got yourself a date," Rose commented as she sat on the stool by the counter of Albus' kitchen.

She had decided to tag along today. She had the morning off and had gotten bored of waiting for Scorpius to get out of the shower and get dressed. Albus wasn't exactly pleased to see her when she turned up in his kitchen, knocking on his bedroom door to wake him up – a job which Scorpius usually completed.

Albus nodded, "yep, you said something like that yesterday," he replied, eating a bowl of cereal without the milk.

"I did? Did I tell you it's not really a date?" she asked, she looked at her nails and buffed them against her skirt.

"Yes, you did," he replied civilly.

Rose smiled and crossed her legs, "how did you get home? I see you didn't die," she commented. "However it looks like something has died in here," she said, looking around at the empty boxes of food and his laundry slung everywhere. "What happened to your housekeeper?" she asked with a grin.

Albus rolled his eyes and scooped more cereal into his mouth, "if you mean Victoire, then I don't know," he replied. "Scorpius hasn't come around to clean lately. He's been too busy getting drunk with you on tequila."

"How did you know it was tequila?" Rose asked, chuckling lightly.

"I could smell it on you, plus you had Mexican, what else would you drink?" he asked matter of factly. He put his empty bowl in the half-full sink and took a seat on a stool opposite Rose, crossing his arms.

"Why hasn't Victoire come around? She always comes to see whether you're still alive," Rose said with a smile. "I bet she has a spell that would clean this right up."

Albus shrugged, "why are you here so early in the morning, anyway Rose?" he asked, looking at his watch; **8:15**,"and mind telling me where Scorpius is?"

Rose glanced at her own watch, "well I bet Scorpius is just putting on his socks and I'm here because I'm seeing my cousin, whom I love very dearly," she replied. There was a touch of sarcasm in her tone, which Albus caught and feigned laughter at.

"Have you got anything to say to me?" he asked.

She put her hands up defensively, grinning, "I don't need an excuse to see you, Albus." Her cousin gave her a knowing look and she sighed, "fine, I want to know what you have in store for Scarlett," she stated with a smile.

Albus rolled his eyes and leant in his chair, "why do you have to be so nosy?" he asked, shaking his head. "I'm taking her to lunch, that's it, well besides me trying to convince her to come on an actual date with me," he finished with a nod.

Rose clapped her hands happily and Albus sent her a surprised look, "what?" she asked, she stopped clapping and put her hands in her lap. "I'm excited for you, you aren't being all creepy yet! I haven't heard you say this is all to get her in your pants, yet."

"But it is," Albus replied.

Albus didn't even know who he was trying to convince more, his cousin or himself. He wanted to believe it, because he didn't develop feelings for girls. He didn't want to be in relationships with them, why would he want that?

His cousin rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"You're more than welcome to watch," he replied, grinning creepily.

She groaned and threw a scrap piece of paper at him.

A pop was sounded and they both turned to see Scorpius appear across the room. He looked at Rose confused, but walked over anyway.

"I thought you went to work?" he asked her, kissing her quickly and looking at the half dressed Albus. "Aren't you going to get the rest of your clothes on?" he asked, motioning to the lack of trousers on his bottom half.

Albus shrugged, "this is my flat, I can walk around however I like," he replied.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "just put on some trousers so we can leave, Al."2

He gave him an annoyed look, but got up from the stool and went searching for a pair of trousers. He found some in the bottom drawer of his dresser and quickly putting them on, he came out. He did up a couple more buttons of his shirt and putting on his shoes.

"You could be a little more presentable for Scarlett, couldn't you?" Rose asked, she sighed and got up, holding onto Scorpius' arm.

"I look amazing," Albus replied, a grin on his face. He picked up the rest of his things and held onto Scorpius' arm so they could Disapparate.

**XxX Scarlett XxX**

They day had started slow. Scarlett was surprisingly nervous about her lunch with Albus, and had practically paced the length of Diagon Alley twice.

It was unlike her, she knew. Albus was her friend. This was lunch. Nothing else.

Taking another breath and looking at her watch, she regained her composure and made her way to the restaurant, she was a couple minutes early, and was taken aback when Albus was standing there, his hands in his trouser pockets and his lips pursed.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a short chapter because I'm putting the 'date' into the next ;) <strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

* * *

><p>"You're here early, aren't you?" Scarlett asked Albus, smiling at him.<p>

His green eyes reached her and he grinned. "There is no time to waste, I need all the time I can to convince you to go on a proper date with me," he replied. He held the door open for Scarlett and they both walked in and were sat down.

"You are very sure of yourself," Scarlett commented as she propped up her menu and started scanning through it. "What would you suggest?" she asked.

Albus grinned and twisted his own menu between his fingers, "now you're catching on," he paused and thought, then he smiled again. "How about I order for you, and if you like it, you'll let me buy you dinner too."

Scarlett tilted her head to the side, inquiring Albus with a look. "I don't know," she began and closed the menu. "But I like the idea of you ordering for me, it makes it all the more exciting," she smiled.

"Come on, I promise you won't regret it," Albus continued, a genuine smile on his face.

Scarlett couldn't help but frown at least a little. It wasn't that noticeable, but she worried over how Albus pushed this. She knew she couldn't exactly say no forever, but she didn't want this to go too far, past friendship.

No, she didn't want that. She was sure, she thought.

"I don't know," she bit her lip and started moving her cutlery with her forefinger.

"Then say yes," he replied. Scarlett looked up at him, and his eyes were warm and friendly. His hand was splayed on the table, it surprisingly close to her own. She looked out of the window, sunlight shining through and turning Albus' hair a lighter shade. "Don't think so hard about it," he continued and her attention focused back on his face again.

She smiled and with a breath nodded, "okay," she just about held the blush from her dark skin, "if I like what you pick," she added with a grin.

Albus grinned, "really?"

"No," Scarlett said without thinking properly, and then she crimsoned at her own mistake, her hand covering her mouth and she looked down at the table. What she had said sounded like she would accept no matter what, no matter if she liked it or not.

Albus was smiling as he looked at her down turned ahead, watching as her hair slid over her shoulder, and touched the table lightly. He nudged her hand with his and she looked up again, moving the hair behind her again, and smiling weakly.

"I'm glad I could finally convince you," Albus said, he waved his hand behind her and she heard footsteps.

It was Hugo.

"Hey," he said, stepping up to the table with a note book in his left hand and a pen in the other.

"Hi Hugo," Scarlett spoke up with a smile, turning herself away from Albus and looking at Hugo.

Hugo glanced at Albus, he was smiling, "hi Scarlett, what can I get you?" Hugo asked.

"I'm ordering for her," Albus stated, he sat up and Hugo gave him a confused look, but waited for him to say something. "We'll have two lunch specials, with apricot smoothies," he asked with a smile.

His cousin nodded and wrote it down quickly, "are you sure about leaving this all up to Albus, Scarlett?" he asked.

Scarlett shook her head and smiled, "not at all, but the smoothies sound nice, are they?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're pretty good," Hugo replied, "I'll get your drinks then, continue and what not," he said and backing away he went over to the bar area and began fulfilling their beverages.

"So tell me Albus, tell me something you like," Scarlett said, her arms crossed on the table and a big smile on her face.

Albus looked behind her and smiled, "I like treacle tart, Quidditch and snow."

Scarlett rolled her eyes and shook her head, "besides the obvious," she replied.

"Those things are obvious?" he asked.

She nodded, "nearly everyone likes treacle tart, you work for the Quidditch league and you'd have to love snow to go to Hogwarts for 7 years."

"I suppose you're right." He replied with a nod.

"Then tell me something else, tell me something you haven't told anyone else," she grinned and sat up eagerly.

"But then it wouldn't be much of a secret," he replied, nodding his head slightly. Scarlett grinned and Albus took that as a signal to say something. "I really like long train rides, the best part about going to Hogwarts was the long train rides and buying heaps of food from the trolley."

She was nodding, "and the endless games of exploding snap, on the train to school we used to have whole tournaments, and we had to use so many decks, and it would bring nearly half the school to one compartment." She grinned and a hand pushed her hair behind her ears.

Albus was smiling, "we did something similar, one time Rose managed to get the compartment door of the last coach open, and we stood on the railing, watching as the train moved."

Scarlett watched Albus' eyes light up, it was happening again – him being real. It was so different from him being fake and guarded in his own way. This way it felt like everything he said mattered to him, and that she knew him better because of it.

"What else?" Scarlett asked, her fingers folded as she smiled.

Albus looked down briefly and then looked up, his eyes saying he recalled something big. "You have to tell me something first, we'll go one for one."

Scarlett laughed lightly and nodded, "my favourite thing in the world is curling up in loads of blankets, completely covered from head to toe."

He laughed, "really?"

She nodded, "I feel like I'm in this little world of my own, it's like just sailing on empty waters, completely alone. And you can just hear…well nothing, except the waves and the wind." She blushed again and smiled.

"I get that," he nodded, "it's sort of like flying, it's just you and the wind. Being alone, but not exactly being alone," he said.

Scarlett nodded, "yes, that's exactly it," she laughed.

It was exactly what she meant. Not everyone understood what she meant by that, they usually always misunderstood that she liked being alone, but she liked peace and warmth and tranquillity.

"Not everyone understands that," she noted.

Albus grinned, "well I'm not everyone," he replied.

Scarlett's smile grew, she looked at him, silent. He was giving her the same look, his green eyes staring into her own intently. She didn't realise it, but her heart had sped up slightly, and her cheeks felt hot as he continued to look at her.

It was a moment, definitely. That neither of them would establish as one.

Their fingers inches away from each other's, their eyes locked and the same smile on their faces.

Scarlett knew Albus was definitely not like everyone. He wasn't like anyone she had met before.

The moment was swiftly interrupted by Hugo bringing them their smoothies. He put them on the table and with a smile, moved away and back to the bar area, conversing with a waitress there.

Trying not to blush, Albus was looking at the close proximity of their hands, deliberating on whether to take Scarlett's in his own. However, Scarlett moved hers away and into her lap.

She picked up her smoothie, moving the straw to her lips and she took a long drink of the cold beverage. She smiled at the taste, "it's good," she commented. "That's one point to you then," she said, putting the glass back down in front of her.

"There's a points system?" Albus asked, taking a drink of his own smoothie. "How many am I on now then?" he asked, with a smirk.

Scarlett raised an eyebrow and gave him a smirk that equalled his own,"-27," she replied easily.

He pursed his lips and frowned, "that's hardly fair, what have I done wrong?" he asked.

She chuckled lightly, "I can't give you that kind of information," Scarlett said, she drank some more of her smoothie and gave Albus a dazzling smile.

"You like keeping information from me, don't you?" Albus commented, he folded his arms and leant against the table.

Scarlett shook her head, "I don't, I just want you to learn on your own," she smiled. "Okay, next question. Have you got any guilty pleasures?" she asked.

Albus paused and tilted his head slightly, "I might have one, but you go first," he replied.

"I love Muggle Horror films," she said, "they scare me to death, but I can't help it. They are like my addiction."

"Really?" Albus didn't expect that for her answer, and when she nodded, he grinned. "It's pistachio ice cream for me," he smiled.

This was a good idea, this had been a good idea, Scarlett acknowledged. Albus was being… well perfect. He wasn't hiding behind words and pretend, he was being real.

She grinned and pushed her hair behind her ears again, "pistachio ice cream? And why is that a guilty pleasure?" she asked.

"I'm allergic, they give me hives," he replied, he looked slightly embarrassed and then his eyes sharpened on the chain around Scarlett's throat that he hadn't seen before. A Butterbeer cork hung on the end of it and Albus smiled at the familiar piece of jewellery. "Keeping away the Nargles?" he asked, his hand had reached across the table and he was twisting the necklace in his fingers.

Scarlett looked down at the close proximity of Albus' hands, she smiled, "yes, actually. I suppose you could call that my other guilty pleasure, reading the Quibbler."

Albus laughed lightly, "that's not a guilty pleasure, that's first class literature," he replied with a grin. "I might be biased considering my associations with the editor, though."

She grinned and Albus let go of the necklace, his hand going back to his glass.

"What else about you don't I know?" Albus asked.

Scarlett shrugged, "probably loads," she smiled, "but you have," she looked at her watch and saw that they had already been there for 20 minutes. She looked up and Hugo was approaching them with food and she turned back to Albus, "just over an hour, which is more than enough time to find out some more."

Albus smiled, "you're really amazing, Scarlett," he commented. She felt her cheeks heat up and she looked away again and at the food Hugo put in front of them.

"Thanks," she mouthed to Hugo and she looked at the interesting sandwich resting on her place. It was warm, and had a focaccia bun, as she looked inside, it had loads of salad and vegetables.

"Don't look inside," Albus said quickly. Scarlett looked up at him and he continued, "let it be a surprise, just taste it."

Scarlett obliged and picked up the sandwich artfully, holding it together with all her fingers. She lifted it to her lips and took a marginally large bite, chewing it slowly and smiling as she tasted roasted turkey and pumpkin, mixed with a hot spice. "It's delicious."

"I told you I'd get it right," Albus said, he stopped himself from proclaiming victory loudly, and took a messy bite of his own sandwich. "So does this mean I get a proper date?" he asked, his mouth half full.

Scarlett laughed, nearly chocking on her own food filled mouth, she swallowed quickly, wiping at her mouth with her napkin, "not if you make such a mess of eating, I can't be seen eating with you if you're covered in food."

Albus swallowed and wiped his face also, "all cleaned up, I'm respectable." He grinned.

She pursed her lips in thought, and watching Albus give her inquiring glances, his head tilting and his lips quirking up slightly at the corners, she sighed and nodded. "Yes, Friday, pick me up at 7 and you can choose the place, make it worthwhile," Scarlett smiled and nodded.

Albus' face lit up uncharacteristically; never had he been so happy about going on a date with a girl, especially considering that he stated that this was all a show and he didn't really want anything more than a fling with Scarlett.

If Rose or Scorpius, or in fact anyone in their family had been there, in that conversation, they would have seen it too.

Albus had been lying. He liked Scarlett. A lot.

* * *

><p><strong>:D<strong>

**This is a shorter one. I just wanted it to be! :P**

**Plus I work from 6AM to 12PM and that's long. And I did stuff. Lol. So yeah. WAIT TILL NEXT WEEK ;)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

* * *

><p>"How was it?" Violet shouted, frightening Scarlett who was reading through a copy of the Prophet by Violet's kitchen table. It was just after sunset, Violet had just got back from work, and Scarlett had been waiting around for her after her lunch with Albus.<p>

Scarlett looked up at her cousin and couldn't help letting out a small laugh, "it was great, thank you," she replied curtly and went back to her newspaper.

Violet crossed her arms and pouted, "you're going to have to give me more than that, what did he say? What did he talk about? What did you say?" Violet started, asking the questions with blunt intrigue.

Her cousin frowned and crossed her arms, "I know what you're trying to do, Violet. You're trying to find out whether I like Albus, _like that_. I'm doing what you asked me to do," Scarlett got up quickly, "and I'm starting to regret agreeing to it, but if you keep on pushing this, I swear I will, Vi, I will go home."

"Why are you being like that?" Violet shouted back at her, "this is my happiness on the cards, and you can't expect me to sit idly by and not ask you about everything."

"Well I don't want to tell you," Scarlett moved into the hallway, grabbed her coat and bag and went out the door. Leaving Violet annoyed, confused and frustrated.

**XxX**

Scarlett didn't know what was going on in her head, she didn't understand why she was crying right now. She never got angry, she had never lashed out at Violet or anyone else in that way. And now she was clutching her coat tightly against her and crying as she walked down the dark, lamp lit streets.

Maybe it was guilt.

She wasn't exactly being honest with Albus about her intentions, about Violet's wishes. She'd never done anything like this before, and she felt terrible about it.

The backs of her hands wiped at her cheeks and she sniffled.

She didn't want to hurt Albus.

Today at lunch, he had been so…wonderful. He'd been funny and interesting and he continued to pass her expectations. She just couldn't see what everyone else was seeing. Yes, he could be arrogant and persistent, but he wasn't just that, he was intelligent, he was thoughtful.

Scarlett shook her head, she didn't like this.

It wasn't often she had heard so much about one person, to have met them and not been convinced by what she had heard, it made her feel like Albus was lying to her, but she knew he wasn't.

Before Scarlett knew what she was really doing, she had taken out her wand and Apparated to her Uncle and Aunts house. She cleared her face as much as usual, breathing in and putting on a smile before knocking the door.

Her Aunt Parvati opened the door with a grin, "well hello – oh, what's wrong, Scarlett? You look like you've been crying, come in," she shut the door behind Scarlett, and with an arm around her shoulder, walked her into the living area. Her great Aunt was there, meticulously cross-stitching. She looked up when Scarlett entered the room, and sent a beaming smile towards her.

"Scarlett, what's wrong?" Mrs Zabini asked, she patted the seat beside her and Scarlett sat down, a calm expression on her face.

Parvati took the seat on the other side of Scarlett and put a hand against her back, "what happened?"

Scarlett tucked her dark hair behind her ears and breathed, "I don't know." She started, she rubbed at her eyes again, making sure they were dry. "I just…I just feel like crying," she said, her voice cracked and she thought she sounded a little manic.

"Does it make you feel better?" Parvati asked, as she rubbed soothing circles on Scarlett's back.

The young woman shook her head and closed her eyes, her older Aunt put down her work and took one of her hands. "Have you ever been told something and then…you see that thing for yourself and it's not like what everyone told you and you don't know what to think." Scarlett started, confusing herself and shaking her head.

"Of course, Cara," Mrs Zabini said, squeezing her hand, "it's always a good thing. It means you see differently to what everyone else does," she smiled. "It makes you special, it makes that person special."

Scarlett's eyes opened and she looked to her Great Aunt, "I never said it was a person."

Parvati chuckled, "it's always about a person, Scarlett."

"Violet warned me about your romance mumbo jumbo," Scarlett giggled and she felt a tear slip down her cheek slightly, she wiped it away quickly and smiled.

"Well I'm always right, did Violet tell you that? You have to be good in my field or you'll be out of the business," Parvati replied. "But Scarlett, why are you crying about him? It's always a good thing, prospective loves, romance, everything."

Scarlett shook her head, "it's not. It's not supposed to be this way and maybe that's why I'm crying. Because I feel guilty about everything," she looked down at her knees.

"You shouldn't try and push anything either way, my dear, if it's meant to be it's meant to be." Mrs Zabini stated, shaking her hand.

The girl laughed, "and should I take your word for it, Zia?" she asked.

Her Great Aunt gasped, "Scarlett, that's the kind of reply I'd expect from Violet. Just because I have had several husbands, doesn't mean I don't know anything about relationships and _love_."

"And if you really need confirmation, you have me," Parvati said.

"A Love Guru and a seven-times-widowed woman," Scarlett chuckled again and sighed. She felt immensely better, "thanks anyway."

"You're welcome," she was kissed on both her cheeks by the women and she couldn't help smiling again.

The door was opened and Blaise entered, "are we not eating? – oh, evening, Scarlett, what brings you here?" he asked.

"For dinner," Scarlett replied with a nod, and as she got up, she held out her hands for the two older women to take.

**The Next Day**

Albus grinned as he took a seat next to Scorpius in the lunch hall of the Ministry, his expression turned to a grimace, however, when he saw Rose come over with a bottle of water, a visitor pass attached to her jacket.

"Oh, you're here," Albus said with a sigh.

Rose rolled her eyes, "oh come off it, you were smiling a second ago. Don't let me zap your joy," she opened her water and took a swig.

"Had a nice lunch?" Scorpius asked, he took a bite of his sandwich.

"She is putty in my hands," Albus stated.

Rose laughed lightly, "oh I'm sure she is, Albus," she said sarcastically. "You are just _that _suave, she fell for your tricks straight away."

Albus folded his arms, smirking at his cousin, "that's why I have a date on Friday."

She leant forward abruptly, staring him in the eyes, "liar."

He grinned and shook his head, he took a giant bite out of his apple and chomped on it noisily. "Fact, you can ask her yourself."

Rose's eyes squinted and she sat back, and glanced sideways at Scorpius, who was eating his sandwich with an amused expression. "He's not telling the truth, right?" she asked for confirmation, Scorpius shrugged.

"I don't know, but look at his face, he's looking suspiciously pompous today," he replied with a nod. "If he has a date with Scarlett, he must have done something right. And here was me thinking that Albus could do no right."

"That's the thing," she commented, she folded her arms and assessed Albus again. "He's always doing wrong."

Albus grinned, "well on Friday, you'll know where I'll be, even if you don't believe me. And I'll win this bet, I will learn to Apparate, just you wait."

Rose glared at her cousin, "I don't like this at all."

Scorpius bumped her shoulder, "but remember Rose, Al is a terrible liar, so I doubt he's been spreading lies. Maybe she legitimately likes his company, no matter how gross that seems. Maybe Albus is… a catch?"

"What?" Rose exclaimed, she looked like she was trying not to vomit. "I'm watching you very closely Albus Severus."

Albus only winked and smiled in reply, while taking a long drink from his tea.

* * *

><p><strong>This is super short. But the date is in the next chapter.<strong>

**And I am currently dead after Sherlock. Yup. Dead.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hi guys :D**

**My updating has become super irregular :/ sorry about that**

**Sorry about the super epic long gap. I was just…I don't even know. Work made me super tired, so I had to do a bit every week -_-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

* * *

><p>Scarlett had stayed at the Manor after her argument with Violet and returned feeling much better in the morning, where she was able to make up with her cousin who had admitted she was pushing her a bit too much.<p>

Scarlett knew that her reaction to Violet's questions was a bit extreme, and she hoped that didn't mean anything – that she was so willing to keep Violet in the dark about how she felt, that she would get angry. But really, Scarlett didn't exactly know how she felt. There was something stirring inside of her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

**XxX**

Albus never did quite get over the fact that Scarlett had actually said yes. He thought it would have taken a lot more than choosing her something nice to eat. Especially after Rose had said numerous times that he wouldn't manage it. Just like when she said he wouldn't be able to Apparate by Dominique's welcome home party. But he knew he would with Scarlett's help.

There was something about her that was different from other girls. It might have been that total indifference to his family and name. He liked that, even if he'd never admit it, getting with girls who liked the fact that he was Harry Potter's son was easy, but it was samey and Scarlett wasn't the same. But then with the issue of Scarlett being different, it brought up feelings he wanted to avoid completely. He liked her, but that's where it should end. Like her enough to sleep with her, he thought. But there was no heart in it. He repeated and repeated to Scorpius that his plan was well under way, but the idea of actually doing anything with Scarlett scared him and he felt anxious about it. After those daydreams he'd had before she appeared in the fireplace, if his mind strayed towards the dark-haired beauty, his palms would sweat and he'd feel incredibly uncomfortable. He felt like one of those kids from a Muggle romance film. They've asked their crush out to the prom and they are waiting outside of her house, clutching a corsage and waiting nervously for her parents to open the door. Feeling like that about anything else, he'd be a little sick to his stomach, but this time his stomach sort of murmured with anticipation, even if he was unusually and un-Albus-ly filled with nerves.

He was noticeably elated about the whole thing. Scorpius and Rose would watch him suspiciously chipper about life, but when they asked, he'd smirk and give them an obnoxious reply.

The pair were quite unsure on what to think. Yes, if Scarlett made Albus happy, then it was perfect. But then they couldn't help asking themselves why Albus was happy, especially when they knew how he felt about love and relationships – useless poppycock. No matter how much they loved Albus, they didn't want him to hurt Scarlett or ruin Violet's wedding by hurting her Maid of Honour.

**Friday**

Scarlett sat on a stool in Violet's kitchen, distractedly tapping her tights-covered knee. She was wearing a blue dress and her hair hung in waves like normal. She was waiting for Albus and was doubting herself yet again. She assured herself that this was nothing more than her having fun, she called him her friend now, she could go out for some food with him, right?

There was a knock and she sat up straight, turned her body and hopped off the stool. She trailed her bag along with her and slowly walked across the kitchen, living area and to the door.

"Hey," Albus started as Scarlett answered the door. He was wearing black trousers and a light blue shirt, completely different to what he usually wore – t-shirts and jeans.

"Hi," Scarlett gave him a large smile, her nerves seemed to just fall away. "What have you got me doing tonight then?" she asked, moving into the hall and closing the door behind her.

"There's a Muggle restaurant that's pretty nice, and remember it's my treat, so no trying to take the bill," Albus said, his hand ghosted by her back, not sure whether to touch her or not.

Scarlett smiled, pulling on the coat that she had picked up from the stand. "I wouldn't have even thought to," she replied. "How are we getting there?"

"Apparating, of course," he said simply, he held out the crook of his arm, and Scarlett chuckled and took it.

"The problem is, you can't."

Albus shook his head, "I've been practising, and with your guidance, I'm sure I can do it. Positive. So positive that I booked my test for next Friday and this is early practice."

Scarlett laughed again, "this bet is very important to you, isn't it? What do you get if you win anyway?" she asked.

"Free dinner for a week," he replied, sending her a wink.

"I wish you good luck then," she nodded, as they reached the cold outside air, she unconsciously moved closer to Albus, her arm tightening around his.

Albus looked down at her. He was unable to stop himself from smiling at the closeness, and he scolded himself for it. This wasn't how he ever felt, and he didn't want to feel like this, even if it felt good.

"Do you trust me to get us there, with your supervision, without splinching us both?" Albus' expression was serious.

Scarlett thought for a while, "I don't know, you are new to this and everything," she tilted her head as they started around to the alley next to the flats. "But you'd try as hard as you could not to splinch me, right?" she asked.

Albus nodded, "obviously, Scarlett," he said laughing.

She gave him another wary glance before nodding, "I trust you," she said with a smile.

He smiled.

Scarlett trusted him. It wasn't something he heard every day.

Albus held out his arm for Scarlett once they stopped in the alley and he took out his wand. "Are you ready?"

She nodded and gripped onto his forearm.

Albus thought long and hard before he repeated the simple incantation and the two young people disappeared with a pop, spinning into and over themselves.

On the other side, Scarlett could feel the hard concrete of the street and the smell of pungent spices. Scarlett's hand was still on Albus' arm, and as he led them out of the side street, her hand slipped down his arm, her hand held momentarily over Albus', before they slipped past, their fingers touching.

"It's just around here," Albus said, their fingers were still joined lightly, their arms stretched between them as Scarlett followed. Once they had reached the front of the restaurant, their connection was dropped and Albus opened the door.

They were quickly led to a booth in the far corner. It was an Indian restaurant, the room filled with aromatic scents and autumn-coloured hues. Candles lit the tables and waiters circled the room, pouring cups of chai and lassi.

The table they sat at, small and round, edged by benched seats were burgundy in colour. A mustard coloured cloth covered the table and in its centre sat a dark red candle, burning brightly.

Scarlett looked around, from the large windows, the colouring of the restaurant and the smells wafting from the kitchen. It was beautiful.

"So what do you think?" Albus asked, he took off his jacket and laid it on the other side of his part of the bench.

She took one last look around, the grin on her face ever widening. "It's wonderful, and it smells good too," she slipped out of her coat and pushed her hair behind her ears, "have you been here before?" she asked.

Albus nodded, he picked up one of the menus the waiter had left for them and opened it. "It's one of my favourites, so what do you want?"

Scarlett opened her menu and scanned through it quickly. "What do you suggest?" she asked.

"The Chicken Korma is pretty good, but I prefer the lamb dishes," he looked over the menu again, "I'll be getting the Lamb Kofta Biriyani."

"How many times have you been here?" Scarlett asked, her voice was tinged with humour and she smiled widely.

Albus chuckled, "a couple of times, I just know what I like," he grinned.

"I'll try not to read too far into that," Scarlett replied, closing the menu and turning it over to the drink side, she was looking down, her cheeks flushed, something that was becoming even more usual around Albus.

He put down his own menu and laid his hands palm-down on the table, "maybe all the times I've come here before, I should have called on you to show me around. You seem to know the best places."

"That's because I'm the best," Albus winked at her and she rolled her eyes, her smile not leaving her, though.

"We'll see," she replied.

A waiter came over, a note pad in hand. "What can I get you both, tonight?" he asked.

"Can I get the Lamb Kofta Biriyani and a Heineken, please," Albus started, when he finished, he turned his attention to Scarlett who was taking one last scan of the beverages.

"I'd like a Chicken Tikka Masala with samosas and the same," Scarlett said with a smile, she handed her menu to the waiter, who nodded to them both as he walked away.

Scarlett looked at Albus, catching his gaze, she smiled politely, repositioning her knife and fork, nerves overcoming her again. She took a deep breath, opening her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by Albus.

"Is it just me, or are you acting incredibly nervous?" he asked her, he was grinning and Scarlett rolled her eyes, grinning.

"It's not that," she crimsoned, laughing and looking down.

Albus smirked, Scarlett caught the expression as she looked up, it wasn't an arrogant smirk, it actually seemed the opposite. "Do I make you nervous?" he asked, his smirk turning into a grin.

Scarlett closed her eyes, shaking her head, but wasn't able to rid herself of the huge grin, "no, you do not. Don't think of yourself so highly just yet, Albus. This is all just incredibly nice and I am…I am unable to speak."

"Did you think I'd take you to the nearest Burger King or something?" he asked.

She put her hand over her mouth to stop her from laughing as she nodded.

"I give off that vibe?" he asked, his face seemed dejected, "I always thought I gave off the handsome, well groomed and well trained vibe," he sighed, but smiled.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. She knew for certain Albus didn't think that. "Maybe the 'I'm amazing and beautiful and you want me' vibes, but definitely not the others."

He gasped, his hand pressed against his heart, "are you telling me I've been giving off the wrong signals?" he asked. Then he paused and thought about what Scarlett had said, "does that mean you have fallen for my vibes? Scar, do you think I'm beautiful? Do you want me?" he asked, his voice sounding as if he were scolding her.

She covered her face with her hands, her cheeks were burning and she was shaking her head. "No, stop doing that." It wasn't just the subject, it was the fact that he'd called her Scar again.

Albus started laughing, "I knew it, I knew my charm was undeniable, you were pretending to not fall for it this whole time," he said.

Scarlett stuck her tongue out at him and folded her arms, unable to get the smile from her face, "that's not fair, you know you aren't ugly, don't make me say it."

"No, you have to, I'm a frail young man who needs to be reassured of these things." He said.

She rolled her eyes, "Albus, you are attractive," she finally said, shaking her head.

"Thank you!" Albus explained. He had reached forward, his left hand touching his heart, his right went to the middle of the table where it gently grazed Scarlett's. She looked down, her eyes wide, and both their hands moved apart and they stared at each other.

Seconds rolled by and they hadn't said anything, the silence would have continued if it wasn't for the waiter coming by with their drinks.

They managed to get back into the swing of things after the waiter had left, but neither Scarlett nor Albus could ignore the tingling that they felt and continued to feel afterwards.

Something had changed.

Which made Scarlett feel guilty. Even more so than before.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Please leave a review. I always need feedback and a good scolding. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello. I know it's been ages. I've just had university and exams :/ but it's summer now! Hurrah! :D**

**SORRY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

* * *

><p>Retrospectively, Scarlett knew the date had gone too well. Albus was too fun, too charming, too…wonderful. He'd made the date special and she'd enjoyed herself a lot. So much so that she'd agreed to another two weeks later. In her eyes, it couldn't hurt.<p>

There were no mishaps like before – no hand grazes, no too long lingering gazes.

They'd had dessert, laughed and talked a lot. They talked about Quidditch, Journalism, even food, and neither of them stopped smiling.

Albus managed to take her home without splinching her, and he got points for that. And he didn't even try and kiss her, which Scarlett questioned considering everything she'd heard about Albus.

**XxX**

Scarlett opened the door to Violet's flat as quiet as possible. It was just after midnight, and she had a feeling Scarlett would be trying to get her beauty sleep, even though it was a Friday night.

There was a dim light coming from the hallway, and as Scarlett pushed the door fully open, she saw Scarlett reading through a magazine as she sat on the sofa. She looked up at Scarlett when she entered and smiled.

"Well hello there, fancy seeing you here," she grinned.

Scarlett shook her head, unable to stop chuckling at how ridiculous her cousin was, "I know you want to know how my date went," she replied, smiling.

She closed the door and took her coat off, hanging it on the coat stand and put her bag on the sofa before she fell into the space next to Violet, a heavy sigh escaping from her mouth. "I don't think Albus should be making any problems for your big day, Violet. He doesn't seem too interested in ruining your wedding," Scarlett said, grinning.

"Ah good, otherwise preoccupied?" Violet asked, the tone in her voice was different, it hinted at something more.

Scarlett, however, didn't catch the change, and nodded, "we're going out again in a couple weeks."

Violet frowned slightly, and closed the magazine in her hand, "you do realise you're just supposed to be distracting him from Scorpius? Not actually forming some relationship with Albus, right?"

"I know, I know," Scarlett answered abruptly and defensively. "I am, I am."

Her cousin didn't look convinced, but after watching Scarlett's wide eyes and the quick nod of her head, she nodded, "Albus isn't good for you, try and keep your distance, Scarlett."

"Yes, Violet," Scarlett replied, trying not to show how bothersome the whole thing was to her. "I'm going to bed, good night," she got up, taking her bag quickly and hurrying away to her room.

Violet watched her walk away sceptically.

**Saturday**

"Gotten lucky yet?" Scorpius asked jokingly as he sat himself down on the sofa in Albus' apartment.

"These things take time," Albus said, nodding and biting into his ham sandwich. He took the seat next to Scorpius and folded his legs underneath himself. It was the middle of the day and Albus was still in his pyjamas.

Scorpius chuckled softly, "aren't you going to practice for this Apparition test? You have it in like 2 weeks, right? You do want those free dinners or do you not mind anymore?" he asked. Scorpius was grinning at his best friend.

Albus made a non-committal grunt and waved Scorpius away, "are you serious? I'm going to pass the test, and I am going to eat like a king. Food is always top priority," he confirmed his statement with a nod.

"Oh good, I thought that Scarlett was softening you up. Your face _has_ changed, and it's been what? A week? You work incredibly fast, Albus Potter."

Albus bowed with his head and smiled, "why thank you, Scorpius. It's nice for my work to be appreciated."

Scorpius nodded in agreement – though it was pretty clear he was just humouring Albus. "I understand, and you spending your days wondering around the ministry are definitely reason enough for you to be deserving appreciation."

The brunette elbowed the blonde, "I know how to catch sarcasm."

"I'm more than aware of it. But can you just remember not to mess with Scarlett, I know this is all fun for you but I can't protect you from Violet killing you if you ruin her wedding,"

Albus waved him off.

In Albus' jumbled mix of a head, he knew that he wasn't really messing with Violet. He actually strangely liked her. She was different and refreshing. But he wasn't going to tell Scorpius that, because he knew how he'd react – he'd be pompous about it and Albus guessed he'd hear 'told you so' repeatedly. Albus had no plan on ruining Violet's wedding or Scarlett. Though his intentions were somewhat questionable at the start – Scarlett was hot – he liked her, and he didn't hurt people he liked. Though naturally this was a different circumstance for Albus, considering that he had never _really _liked a girl more than wanting to make out and/or sleep with her.

"Promise me you won't do anything that could mess Scarlett up," Scorpius requested.

"I won't," he said, chewing the last piece of his sandwich.

Scorpius watched him with scepticism, but Albus intended on keeping that promise, even if he didn't look it.

"The next issue, camping on the 27th, Rose says you have to bring all the drinks," Scorpius said, changing the topic.

Albus grinned, "she's going to regret that, who's coming this time anyway?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "it's not me she's going to punch for bringing 4 litres of vodka." He nodded and pulled out his hand, counting who was coming, "me, you, Rose, Fred, James and Molly. Dominique would have come if she were here"

"Invite Scarlett," Albus suggested quite bluntly, his eyes facing the television screen that was off in front of him.

"I don't think Rose or Violet would like you being able to be in a tent alone with Scarlett."

Albus turned to his best friend and rolled his eyes, "you really think I'd be in a tent with Scarlett? Even I'm not that delusional. You should invite her because it will be fun."

Scorpius watched Albus warily before nodding in agreement, "I'll tell Rose to ask her, don't get your hopes up, I still can't understand how she's tolerating you to be quite honest," he replied truthfully.

Albus laughed and leaned over to Scorpius, putting his arm around his shoulder, "I'm just that good, break up with Rose, I'll teach you the tricks."

The blonde elbowed him harshly, causing Albus to shirk away holding his rib and frowning at Scorpius. "I wish you'd stop with that. I can't even tell if you're still being one hundred percent serious anymore." Scorpius' expression was worried as he moved away from Albus.

His friend laughed in return, "it's not like what I say is going to break you up, Rose isn't suddenly going to say she can't take it anymore."

Scorpius got up from the chair, "and how would you know that? Or have you forgotten how temperamental she is?"

Albus rolled his eyes and propped his feet up on his coffee table, "but she's not into self-sacrifice or self-deprecation," he replied simply.

"I'm going," was Scorpius' reply.

"Don't be like that." Albus looked over at Scorpius who had a worried expression written on his features.

He buttoned up the blazer he was wearing and turned to Albus, "I've got to go and have lunch with Alastair and Violet, and even if I have to say it a million times, listen to me, don't hurt Scarlett."

Scorpius was waved off again and he kept his sigh to himself as he watched Albus turn away from him and pick up the remote for his television. He prepared himself for Disapparation as he saw Albus turn the device on and sink into the sofa with an irritated expression.

Once Scorpius had departed, Albus looked over to the place he had been standing, and snorted.

"Who does he think he is telling me what to do?" he snarled aloud.

There was a part of Albus' head that had no intention of hurting Scarlett and was angry that Scorpius had even suggested he would, but then there was another part – the part that didn't believe that Albus liked Scarlett, that wanted to have what he wanted and that part of his brain didn't care about the feelings or opinions of others.

Albus stared at the moving pictures on the screen and crossed his arms across his chest and frowned.

"They all act like I have an obsession with hurting girls," he mumbled, annoyed.

**XxX Alastair, Violet & Scarlet XxX **

Scarlett sat in her seat across from Alastair and Violet, her hands clutching the hem of her dress and her eyes directed at the bare table in front of her.

She'd been considerably quiet since the slight scolding she had received from Violet, and now they were having lunch and waiting for Scorpius.

Alastair sipped at his water and made a noise signalling he was recollecting something, "how was your date, Scarlett?" he asked and put his glass down.

Scarlett looked up. "Didn't Violet tell you?" she asked.

He shook his head and she nodded lightly. Her gaze went over to Violet who gave her an inquiring look. "It was…It was nice," she smiled fully, but looking at Violet's confused look caused her to tone it down.

"He didn't try to get you to come home with him, did he?" Violet hit Alastair in the arm for the question and Scarlett felt her cheeks heat up.

"No," she replied. Scarlett looked down at the table again and smirked slightly.

Alastair pouted at Violet before seeing Scarlett's expression, "but I can see you smirking right now."

Violet intervened rather quickly, "that's not a smirk Alastair, now just drink your water," she lifted his glass up to his lips and he took it with an annoyed expression.

"Albus and I are just friends Alastair, don't be silly," Scarlett replied, looking over at Scarlett rather than Alastair as she said it.

"Plus, he's not her type," Violet added for her.

Scarlett couldn't help laughing lightly. Her type? She didn't even know her own type yet her cousin did.

"Why are you laughing?" Alastair asked, a smile on his face.

"Nothing," Scarlett replied quickly.

Violet had her arms crossed, "no Scarlett, go on, we both want to hear."

She looked quite panicked now, and bit her lip before smiling again, "I was just…"

Luckily Scarlett was speedily cut off by Scorpius presenting himself and sitting himself around the table.

"What are we talking about?" he started and they all looked to him and Scarlett let out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding.

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously. I'm sorry for the wait. Ridiculous really. And I wrote this so long ago.<strong>


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello again.**

**FF wasn't sending me my messages, and I just looked to see if I had any reviews and I was overwhelmed by all the nice reviews and I felt like an idiot for not updating sooner! It's been 3 months again! How does time fly like that? **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday<strong>

"So what have you been up to Albus?" Hermione asked to clear the atmosphere – one which was filled with arguments about the details of Dominique's welcome home party that would be held next month.

The table silenced momentarily. Hermione had to raise her voice to ask the question as she was five people away from Albus. They all looked at Albus, and he noted that the expressions on his family's face turned from interest to snark. Half of them were smirking at him.

He thanked Merlin that Rose wasn't in attendance.

"Not much, Aunt Hermione," he replied a little uncomfortably as he looked from James to Fred.

"No private matters then?" James asked, forking a potato into his mouth.

Albus looked up at his brother, his expression one of annoyance, "I always have private matters, private means I can't talk about them."

"So you haven't gotten lucky yet?" James rectified.

There were clatters of forks and knives, clearing of throats and most eyes were on James. He just sat back, his mouth full of potato, with the most amused expression on his lips.

"You're a dick, you know?" Albus said, giving his brother a look of disgust as he put his fork down.

Hermione frowned, "we don't need any of that around the table."

James smiled at his Aunt and leant forward, taking a large gulp of his water, "I'm just trying to keep in the know of my brother's pursuits. See who's heart is he is breaking at the moment."

Hermione looked over at Albus, hoping to receive a reply which would cancel out what James had just said, but Albus only glared at James.

"Didn't Rose threaten you?" Molly spoke up, spooning peas into her mouth. "That she'd kill you, or something?"

"She'd never kill me," Albus said. Perhaps just torture and maim. "It's not like that, anyway."

Fred laughed, "Has Albus actually found something real?"

There was muttering around the table. Mostly 'impossible's, there were a couple 'thank Merlin's and Albus took his time to glare at each of his family members. He only received smiles and smirks in return, however. The topic had livened up the table quite a lot.

"I don't come to these dinners so that I can be mocked and put under a magnifying glass," Albus said, pushing the remainder of his plate away from him and drinking his water, more than ready to escape.

Roxanne laughed, "yeah, you come to eat and then run, obviously."

The table laughed.

"I'm leaving," Albus said indignantly and the laughter increased.

"Scorpius won't be here for another hour, Albie," Fred said. "How on earth would you get home?"

Albus' face went red, his hands screwed into fists, "I'll walk home if I fucking have to," he burst. He hated the fact that he was the centre of his family's ridicule again.

He left the house promptly, despite the elder Weasley's and Potter's, besides a few, urging him to come back for dessert and wait for Scorpius. He ended up walking down the lanes until he decided he could just hop on the Knight Bus.

**XxX **

It was the Thursday, six days after the date and Scarlett could tell that Violet was getting antsy about it. The wedding was still nearly 3 months off and the preparations were in full swing, however Violet still didn't believe Albus was well and truly attended to. She didn't voice these opinions to Scarlett, however, as she didn't like how close Scarlett and Albus were getting. It wasn't that she felt Scarlett was better than Albus, it was just she knew Albus, she knew that his view on girls and how to treat them was below par. Violet didn't want her cousin getting hurt, especially when this time was supposed to be full of happiness.

Scarlett noted that Violet was unhappy about something. She guessed that it was about Albus considering the feeling of discomfort had begun after Saturday.

She understood where her cousin was coming from, she knew from enough mouths what Albus was supposedly like, but she'd struggled to see that. The worry that he was changing himself, pretending so he could take advantage of her, hadn't come to her. Scarlett had never been used that way and didn't imagine that she could be deceived like that. She thought Albus was legitimate.

The two hadn't met since the date, and had only exchanged texts and phone calls. Albus would talk about the camping trip he was going on and Scarlett would tell him how her spells were going and whether he'd be willing to be her guinea pig again. They promised to meet for another Apparition lesson before Albus' test and the phone calls always ended in the most awkwardly adorable way; neither of them knowing how to end the call and who should hang up first.

**XxX Scarlett XxX**

Scarlett had taken to writing out her equations and theories in the park in Diagon Alley. The May whether had become quite warm and she enjoyed the slight breeze that blew through the park. England felt so much fresher compared to Italy, it was probably the cold wind she breathed in that made her feel that way.

It was also nice that she saw the same people every day. She'd become a regular at Flourish & Blotts and at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, so much so, that Florean had given her a free ice cream on Wednesday.

She was in the middle of writing out a detailed analysis of the first trial of one of her basic cosmetic spells when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning it was Rose, who took a seat next to her and began to take a sandwich out of her bag.

"I heard you were hanging around here," Rose said, her mouth full of sandwich.

"Hugo?" Scarlett guessed. Rose's brother had seen her a couple teams walk down here. Rose's brother had seen her a couple times walk down here.

Rose nodded and held out the other half of her sandwich, which Scarlett took with a smile.

"I come with a question and don't say yes if you are completely against it, no matter who would be happy at you saying yes." Rose started, swallowing her mouthful.

Scarlett raised an eyebrow, "go on," she said, putting her pen down and listening to Rose.

"Scorpius suggested that I invite you to go camping with us, and by us I mean myself, Scorpius, Albus, Molly, Fred and James. It's pretty much the usual camping – tent, fire wood and all that jazz. We go once a year and there are usually more of us, but people are busy. I don't know if Albus has spoken about it, but we're going next Saturday until Sunday."

She smiled, "that sounds fun," Scarlett nodded, "I'll be there."

Rose paused, unsure how to react to Scarlett's speedy reply, and then she smiled. "Great, and make sure you keep your eye on Albus."

Scarlett laughed, "was it his suggestion?" she asked, knowing it probably was Albus who suggested it.

"Yep," she nodded and bit into her sandwich, "how was your date last week? I can't trust anything that Scorpius has said from Albus' mouth, for obvious reasons."

The other girl grinned, thinking of the date. "It was nice. Albus asked me out again next week. Friday, actually."

Rose watched Scarlett's expression, the smile was happy – not standard happy, but content happy. She couldn't decide whether it worried or excited her. The prospect of Albus actually having a normal relationship and respecting a girl had seemed far off, but then Scarlett brought hope into the equation.

"That's good, I hope you enjoy yourself, and don't let him take advantage," she added for good measure.

"I won't," Scarlett chuckled and picked up her pen again.

Rose finished her sandwich and smiled, "you look really nice today, Scarlett," she noted. And she did. The girl was naturally quite beautiful, but her dark eyes were bright and happy and the way her whole face was set, looked filled with satisfaction.

"Thanks, you look great too. I like what you've done with your hair," Scarlett motioned with her pen to the fact that Rose had tied all her hair up into a knot at the back.

"I try to not attract attention to myself when I walk into Gringotts," she said with a chuckle, "the red hair is usually an attraction." Rose stood up and stretched slightly, "well I've got to get back to work. I'll see you later on?"

Scarlett nodded, "yes, definitely."

**XxX Scorpius & Scarlett XxX**

Rose was lying on the sofa, the radio on low and her eyes closed when Scorpius walked in. He didn't say anything; he just lifted Rose's legs, sat in their place and put them across his lap.

"Where's dinner?" he asked Rose, a smile on his face.

Her eyes didn't open. "I forgot, I got a headache from talking to Lorcan on the phone about some tomb he found in Morocco. He was really pompous about it," she frowned.

"Hmmm?" Scorpius' fingers trailed across Rose's shins until she kneed him lightly from it tickling. His hands moved to her feet and he started to massage them.

"He said he's coming over for Dominique's party and he's staying here."

Scorpius paused and then continued, "what happened to seeing his parents?" he asked.

Rose shrugged and opened her eyes, she leant up, though kept her legs still. "I asked him about that, I'll probably manage to convince him to stay with them, or I'll get his dad to."

"Anything else?" Scorpius asked, his fingers moving along Rose's ankles and up to her calves.

"Scarlett said yes," she said, not even sounding like she believed herself. "She didn't even have to think about it, either, she just said yes, like that," Rose clicked her fingers for added effect.

Scorpius looked deep in thought. "You don't think she really likes Albus, do you? I mean, more than anyone usually likes Albus."

Rose nodded, "I don't know how, but I think he's caught her and she's completely coherent of it. She knows what we've all told her, but it's either that Albus is a completely different person to her, or she just sees deeper. Does Albus go any deeper in that aspect?" she asked.

Scorpius laughed, "of course he does. This is Albus, he is a culmination of layers and you should know that by now."

She made a sound of agreement and cocked her head to the side. "You don't think..." she cut herself off and shook her head. "They're going on another date, Friday night."

"Well you know what happened if they both turn up together on Saturday," Scorpius chimed, a cheeky smile lightening up his angular features.

Rose kneed him again and tried to pull her legs away, but Scorpius held onto them. "That's not something to joke about, I don't think Violet would be happy if that happened, at all."

Scorpius shrugged, "sometimes things happen and you might not like them but you just have to get over it."

"Tell Violet that," Rose said, an incredulous laugh escaping her mouth.

"I don't think it will happen, though. I think this time it's different. Albus isn't acting like he'd just bed her and leave in the morning."

Rose laughed, "bed her," she echoed, mocking Scorpius.

"Yes, bed her," he stuck his tongue out. "He's not saying anything, but I think he genuinely likes her and if he does, thank goodness."

"Thank Godric, Rowena, Salazar and Helga," Rose said with a grin, pulling herself up from the sofa and into Scorpius' lap. One of his hands went to her waist, the other to her thigh.

Scorpius grinned back at Rose, "we'd be free during the evenings. No more Albus to get in the way."

"Like it was when he had to be in Ireland for a week," Rose said, her arms having wrapped around Scorpius' neck.

"Hmm," he nodded and his grip on Rose's leg tightened. "He'd probably forget about this bet as well, even if he passed his Apparition test, he'd be too busy with Scarlett to ask us for dinner."

Rose nodded in agreement, "do you think he'll come over today?"

"Hopefully not," Scorpius said, his hand reaching under Rose's legs and lifting her with him as he got up off the sofa. "We've got dinner to make, and he'll just interrupt."

Instead of walking towards the kitchen like Rose expected, Scorpius carried her towards their bedroom, causing her to laugh. "You can be the one to explain if he walks in, then."

Scorpius chuckled, "I was checking your temperature," he suggested and he pushed the door open with his foot, carrying them through.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. I'm getting back into the flow. Hopefully this is long enough for you folks. I had to cut it there or the transition would have been strange to me. Also, I think I might update twice next week. Depends if I have time, but I want the next two chapters to go hand in hand.<strong>


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

* * *

><p>The next week came around rather quickly, much to the appreciation of Scarlett who had found herself zoning out from her work and thinking about her previous date, smiling and remembering that there was another one to come.<p>

What Violet expected of her completely went past her, and she was busy concentrating on Albus, and having fun with him, because that's what it was. Fun.

Thoughts of Albus should have been what made her realise she actually liked him, a lot more than she ever thought she would.

Albus, however, was still in denial about the whole thing. He liked her. That was clear by his behaviour. Everyone else sensed it but he was unable to admit it when people asked him. He still claimed that he was in it for less than amiable reasons. He couldn't even admit to himself how much he did like her past friendship standards.

He put it down merely to lust when he thought of Scarlett, despite the images on his mind being of her smiles and her laugh and her cheerful brown eyes.

**Friday**

"You look great," Scarlett said as she opened the door to Albus, thankful that Violet wasn't inside her own apartment, as she slipped past the wooden door and out into the hallway.

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to say?" Albus inquired, his eyebrow raised slightly, not completely understanding why a t-shirt, jeans and jacket was 'great' compared to Scarlett's navy jumper, jeans and converses.

Scarlett grinned and grabbed onto the crook of his arm as she led them down the stairs and out of the building. Albus was briefly taken aback by Scarlett's behaviour. She was smiling widely at him as they had gone, and it all felt very different. He didn't know whether it was her or if it was him, but he liked it.

"Where are we going?" she asked, her arm dropping from Albus', causing him to look down at hers, wondering why she'd let go. He wouldn't have minded if she'd held on.

"Have you taken something?" he asked, wondering why Scarlett was more hyper than usual. "I mean, I'm not against it or anything, but it's only right you share what you have."

Scarlett shook her head, "no, I'm just…excited," she smiled.

Albus looked down at her, a small smile on his lips, "aren't your hopes a little high?" he asked. "It's not like I do this often."

She smirked, "you're not supposed to say you're inexperienced, Albus," she scolded, but then she shook her head. "I don't think so, I like being with you like this."

Albus couldn't be sure whether he heard right. Did she mean the wrong words? She must have.

"What do you mean?"

Scarlett reproached herself, blushing again, "I meant I like hanging out with you," she corrected.

"You're nice to speak to."

"Really? Nobody else thinks so," he said matter-of-factly. It wasn't often that Albus practically put himself down, but saying that others thought the same was going too far.

She laughed at his honesty, "well _I_ think you're nice to speak to."

Albus had begun to lead them down the street by this point. "I knew my charm would work one day. It's undeniable, isn't it? Everyone else was just lying to themselves."

Scarlett continued to laugh, "I can believe that." She looked around herself, wondering where they were going.

"I'll take you somewhere better when I get my license," he had noticed Scarlett looking around and decided to answer her question before she asked it. "It's a surprise, where we're going."

She just smiled, smiled that Albus was thinking about taking her out again, and somewhere he couldn't go via simple floo.

There was a gap between them as they walked, bumping into each other slightly. Albus looked down at their hands, and as he stared at their proximities, he made the decision to take Scarlett's in his own. Scarlett looked down briefly, her eyes widening before she continued smiling, her hand tightening in his.

"Tell me," Scarlett urged as they walked.

He shook his head, "you'll know in a bit."

Scarlett sighed, but she wasn't exactly unhappy about not knowing, she was too distracted by the fact that he had taken her hand and they were walking down the street like that. Her focus was only on them and nothing else and she liked that thinking that, she could feel the fast pace of her heart.

She liked this, she really liked this. Even Albus had to admit that he liked this, even though he had never done anything like this before, but it was Scarlett and everything was different concerning her.

They continued walking when Scarlett could hear music in the distance, she looked around for its source and found out when Albus turned a corner and the light of a funfair beamed out at them, loud music playing and people screaming on the larger rides. Scarlett could see people laughing and eating various junk foods and she was immediately drawn to the bright lights and spinning attractions.

"Are we going inside?" she asked Albus, her fingers tightening around his and a smile blooming on her lips.

Albus nodded, "it's my treat, anything you want, I can get it for you."

"So you'll win me one of those giant toys?" she asked, she had begun to lead them, her feet hurrying across the road and towards the park's entrance.

"If you don't mind cheating."

Scarlett turned to Albus with a frown, "you have to win it fair and square."

"But they're not fair and square to begin with," he exclaimed, and was jostled along again by Scarlett, pulling him inside.

Once they paid their entrance fee, Scarlett began to pull them from one side of the park to the other, not quite sure where to start. Albus just watched the expression on her face as she went, seeing how her eyes lit up and then she'd turn to him and smile after seeing something interesting.

"It's been twenty minutes and you still haven't decided what you want to do first," Albus stated as they began walking towards the candy floss maker, still hand in hand.

Scarlett paused, "I want to go through the haunted house, ride the bumper cars and then the Ferris wheel. First I'd like some candy floss and maybe a hot dog."

Albus chuckled, "you want candy floss before the hot dog?" he asked.

She nodded, "haven't you ever had a candy floss hot dog before?" she responded casually as they stopped in front of the candy floss vendor.

Albus bought Scarlett a blue one and she smiled as she pulled at the blue sugary substance, their hands no longer connected, but Scarlett's arm had held onto the crook of Albus' with the hand that held the cotton candy.

"Is it any good?" Albus asked.

Scarlett nodded, "taste it," she picked off a large part of the candy floss and put into Albus' mouth, stuffing it full and she laughed at his tortured expression as he tried to eat the sweet.

"If I start bouncing off the walls, it's only your fault," Albus commented, looking ahead of them and realising that Scarlett was already pulling them towards the hot dog stand.

She laughed, "I'll be doing the same thing," she replied, putting more candy floss into her mouth and grinning at Albus.

"Your teeth are starting to turn blue," he said, looking away.

"I bet Violet would love that," she grinned, showing her blue teeth and lips.

Albus grimaced, "well she'd blame me and probably punch me. Is this your way of getting Violet to hurt me?" he asked.

Scarlett didn't grasp how ironic what Albus had said was, she just shook her head and smiled again, nearly finished with her snack.

Once they reached the hot dog stand, Albus bought two hot dogs for them, and he held them both in his hand, Scarlett's arm still wrapped around his with her nearly finished cotton candy. He bit into his hotdog as they started to walk away and Scarlett held her mouth open. When Albus didn't do anything she nudged his side.

He chuckled and held her hot dog up to her so she could bite into it. She did and smiled at Albus.

**XxX**

The two strolled the fair ground, Scarlett daring Albus that he couldn't win various prizes at various tents, whilst Albus disagreed. He had used a fair bit of money trying to win Scarlett a giant monkey, before he gave up and Scarlett had taken over and after one try, she'd won it. Unlike he expected, she didn't push it in his face that she had won, she just said 'you keep it, and when you see it, you'll think of me'. Though he urged her to take the monkey, Scarlett just shook her head and skipped ahead towards the haunted house.

The haunted house wasn't exactly the scariest thing in the world and Scarlett, though unhappy with it, still said she enjoyed it. She never said why, but it was likely because of the company, something which Albus didn't quite put together.

He was too busy watching her smile and have fun and him have fun himself to realise how much Scarlett did actually like him and how much he liked her. Even when they went into the bumper cars and Scarlett just chased him around in circles, he still didn't get it.

It wasn't until the Ferris Wheel that he did.

The Ferris Wheel wasn't a very tall one, but it was a slow one. It took about five minutes to take a full turn and it wasn't considerably full. Though the stars couldn't be seen, the night was cool and the sky had a purplish hue to it. It was picturesque.

After waiting in line for a couple minutes, Albus and Scarlett boarded the Ferris Wheel and Scarlett looked out at her surroundings. Though not that much could be seen, the whole stretch of the park – with its lights and sounds could be seen and taken in as they went around. It was beautiful.

"Thank you, Albus," Scarlett murmured, her elbows resting against the bar that rested across them as she looked out. She turned to him and grinned, "this has been the best day here so far."

"I try," Albus said, feigning modesty, but he grinned.

Scarlett leant over towards him and kissed his cheek, "I thought I was going to end up bored waiting for this wedding, but I met you and now I'm happy. I'm really happy."

Albus had crimsoned slightly, relatively surprising since Scarlett had only kissed his cheek, but his reaction was as if he had never been kissed before.

"I like you, Albus," Scarlett said with a nod, cementing her thoughts.

"You like me?" Albus asked, he looked surprised and Scarlett didn't understand the expression at all. She thought she had been extremely obvious, especially over the past couple of hours.

She nodded.

Albus looked at the bar in front of them, unsure of what to say. Scarlett wasn't waiting for an answer, she just admired the view and smiled.

"Scarlett?" Albus spoke with some urgency.

Scarlett turned his way swiftly and was met by his lips against hers. He had reached out and taken her cheek softly in one of his hands, whilst the other rested against the hand that was gripping the bar. The kiss was tender and sweet and Scarlett found her heart fluttering and her head spinning at the feeling.

Despite the kiss being brief, when they separated, Scarlett smiled to herself and looked out onto the fairground again, her lips tingling as she so wanted to just touch them with her fingertips.

* * *

><p><strong>Dances out. Sorry folks, but that's it for this week. I had to spend much longer on an essay than I thought I'd have to. Darn.<strong>

**Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Sorry about the 10 year wait. I've lost you all, I know. Trudging on anyway.**

**I didn't realise it had been over a year….time flies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

* * *

><p>Albus was quite surprised by his own actions. He didn't think he'd kiss Scarlett until seconds before hand, and even then, he wasn't quite sure what he was doing. He'd never kissed someone so softly, so unassumingly. It didn't feel like him, but then it did. It was a weird and different side of him that he was scared of. It was the side that his family guessed would come out at some point, and that he'd been fighting back for years.<p>

But she liked him. That's why he did it.

He pulled away, momentarily having forgotten they were on a Ferris wheel and there was no escape.

Scarlett didn't say anything when they did separate, and Albus consciously wondered what she was thinking. How did she find it? Completely disregarding the fact that he was supposed to be arrogant Albus, who knew just how good a kisser he was.

The Ferris Wheel was coming to its descent and Albus had let go of Scarlett's hand. It had been several seconds before he had looked at Scarlett and he smiled.

"Are you coming with us next week, then?" his voice was hopeful, a tone that Albus didn't usually use.

Scarlett mirrored his smile and nodded, "it sounds fun," she commented before the bar was moved and she sat up and out of the carriage. Albus followed her lead and they began walking down the path towards the park's gate.

During the silence of walking, Albus came to realise his behaviour, it was different. He was smiling because Scarlett was smiling, he was happy to be around her, so happy that his heart was beating quicker than usual. The feeling which had always been unwanted, confused Albus and he wanted to be rid of it, yet he couldn't quite bring himself to get rid of it or even try to. Having Scarlett confirm that she liked him, only added more to his reason to like her back. Why not? Then thoughts of what his family would say annoyed him and he could hear the 'I told you so's already.

"How was your Apparition test? You didn't tell me" Scarlett started, making small talk as she had had enough of the silence.

Albus smiled and watched his feet as they strolled, "I was going to surprise you, but I passed, thanks to you."

"I'd like to say I didn't have much of an effect, but I must have if it took you so long."

He sighed, "considering I'll have free dinners for a week, would you like to eat home cooked food made by Rose for a week?"

Scarlett grinned, "I'd like that."

They didn't speak any more after that, but Albus walked her back slowly to Violet's apartment. Every now and then they would meet each other's gaze and smile, though they walked in comfortable silence. Once they had reached the apartment, Albus waved her a goodbye, despite Scarlett expecting him to kiss her again.

**The Next Day**

So Albus had passed his test.

That was a shock to everyone and their mother.

The older Weasley's had given him praise about persevering and had even given him small gifts. Albus was as arrogant and boastful about it as he could possibly be, much to the disgruntlement of his cousins and siblings.

It was less that he passed that annoyed every one, it was the fact that he still saw this as some victory even though it had taken him far too long.

Talking to Scarlett hadn't lessened his arrogance at all, even though he hadn't acted that way towards her.

In all honesty, all of Albus' behaviour was a performance for the benefit of his family members and was the only way he thought he could maintain his dignity.

Rose and Scorpius were less than amused, yes they had hoped that Albus would pass, but they were looking forward to a week without Albus, but now they had to actually cook for him.

When Albus apparated in on Saturday afternoon with a grin on his, they could only groan and begin dinner.

**Next Week Saturday**

Rose looked utterly exhausted as she strapped up her backpack, glaring at Albus who was sitting on the armchair in her and Scorpius' apartment. Scorpius would glance at her expression and smirk.

The week cooking for Albus had driven Rose to the edge of her tether, despite them cooking for him together, Albus would ask for ridiculous meals that neither of them knew how to make, the kind that you would find in a high profile restaurant. It irritated Rose more so than Scorpius, as they had lost fairly, but then Rose didn't take these kind of things easily.

"I hope you've got all the burgers for this giant camp fire barbeque you're cooking up for me, Rosie," Albus was looking at his fingers as he said it, his legs crossed and a cocky grin on his face.

Rose's eyes lit up and she got up, beginning to move over to Albus, before Scorpius blocked her off. He had his hands on her shoulders and was smiling, mouthing, "forget it."

Her eyes still blazed, but she relaxed her shoulders and went back to packing her bags up for the camping trip.

There was a loud pop followed by a Chudley Cannon's fan chant, which could only have been James and Fred, who had landed directed on the sofa, huge grins on their faces.

"Heard of a door?" Rose questioned, completely closing her bag and then glancing at them. When she went to stand, she was bombarded by them and they sucked her into a suffocating embrace, kissing her cheeks and trying incredibly hard to annoy her.

"We wanted to surprise you," Fred replied, smiling and letting go of Rose. He immediately made his way over to Albus and sat directly on top of him, despite Albus complaining and trying to knee him off.

James put his arm around Scorpius' shoulder, "got anything for us?"

Scorpius chuckled, "it depends what you're offering in exchange," he replied.

"We got our hands on some uncommon potions, that you may take some interest in," Fred started, still sitting on the squirming Albus. "One of them is very…influential."

Rose could see where this was going and narrowed her eyes at her cousins, "no messing with my dad's head and stop roping Scorpius into your schemes."

Scorpius pretended to look hard done by, "but I got these tickets to see Melinda's Curse and I don't know what to do with them, "he moaned."

"Melinda's Curse?" all other voices shouted.

He smiled and James shook him, "trade them with me."

"No way! Take me with you," both Fred and Rose said, before Rose sent her cousin a glare.

Rose pushed James from Scorpius and she hugged his waist tightly, pulling laughter out of him. He looked down at his girlfriend who was clinging to him as if for dear life. James started pulling at her and Scorpius only laughed harder.

"Listen everyone," Scorpius cleared his throat and James let go of Rose. She loosened her grip and Scorpius rested his hands on her shoulders, looking her directly in the eyes. "Trust me," he winked and slipped his wallet out of his pocket, revealing two tickets to Melinda's Curse. "I'm willing to trade these for a good price, I'll even throw in a t-shirt if the deal is good enough."

Fred and James' eye's glowed and Albus tutted.

"We all know those will be mine by the end of the night," Albus commented from his position still underneath Fred.

"Don't be so quick, Albus," Scorpius replied. "I want something really good, these were hard to come by and they are," he peered at the tickets, "vip tickets."

The cousins gasped and James dropped to his knees, "I will make it my goal in life to see you both married if you give me those tickets."

Rose glared at her cousin, "wow, so for support you need to be offered Melinda's Curse tickets, you're an ass."

James pouted, "this is a different thing all together, also your dad is an Auror, he'd kill me!"

"Fly away on your broom if he starts shooting spells at you!" she clucked her tongue and went back to her bag, putting all of their stuff in a pile.

Albus finally managed to push Fred off of him and then stood up, "you'd think as a Quidditch player you'd have some sort of connections. You're useless if you can't even call someone and tell them to get you Melinda's Curse tickets."

James got up from his kneeling position and walked over to Albus, he stared him down briefly before slapping him up-side the head. He then turned back to Scorpius and sent him puppy eyes.

"The four potions I got my hands on and being your loyal supporter?" he offered.

Scorpius scratched his chin, pretending to think about it, and then held his hand out for James to shake.

Fred rejoiced in the background, knowing that James would be taking him and not his girlfriend, which one would expect.

"You better have more of those," Rose whispered up to her boyfriend, who only smiled back at her. She poked him in the side and he kissed her temple.

There was a knock on the door and Rose grinned as she rushed to answer it.

"Hello," Scarlett greeted as she entered the apartment.

Albus immediately smiled and waved at her, she waved back, though Scarlett could feel her cheeks heat up, despite it not outwardly being displaced.

"Well hello," James said, moving away from Scorpius and slipping over to Scarlett and Rose. He glared briefly at Fred, expressing his annoyance at the fact that his cousin had not told him how beautiful Scarlett was. "I'm James," he held his hand out.

Scarlett smiled and shook his head, "I'm Scarlett, Violet's cousin, do you know Violet?"

James nodded and was about to continue his conversation when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he was being pulled backward.

"How's your girlfriend?" Albus asked as he pulled his brother away from Scarlett. "Why didn't you bring her here?"

"She doesn't like camping," he grunted.

Rose's eyes widened at the events before her and was about to comment on the behaviour of Albus, when Molly apparated in beside her and immediately put a hand on her shoulder.

"The party is here!" Molly called to everyone in the room, most of them just groaned, especially Albus.

"I would have preferred to see your boyfriend," Albus said to her.

Molly bared her teeth at him, raising a fist, but dropping it immediately.

"Hi, I'm Molly," she turned to Scarlett and held her hand out, "and you're Scarlett. I've heard a lot about you from Albus."

Everyone in the room turned to Albus, whose heart immediately sped up. He'd said nothing to Molly about Scarlett and had no idea what she was about to come out with. Even Scarlett looked at him.

"I mean, you remember when I wrote the article about you, so we spoke over the phone, but I had no idea how beautiful you really were in the flesh. Your pictures don't do you any justice."

Scarlett looked at her feet and shook her head, "thank you, you're too kind."

"I think it's time we go," Albus said loudly, wanting to change the subject immediately. He moved over to Molly and put a hand tightly over her shoulder. "How's Lysander doing these days? Still singing his heart out with Dominique?" he questioned.

Molly chuckled to herself, but the smile that came with it was filled with warmth as she looked up at the blushing Albus. This was the beginning. She just knew it. Soon enough her cousin would be so deep in love that he wouldn't be able to escape. Then he'd understand what everyone had been trying to show to him and trying to him for the last 10 years. At least then he would have changed.

She elbowed him lightly and stopped him with her hands on his shoulder. "You look well, Al."

* * *

><p><strong>I apologised for the year long wait. I had written this, just not posted. Sighhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh<strong>

**Back again, hopefully. lol.**


End file.
